Hielo y Fuego
by Watty
Summary: Weno...Que harías si tu hermana te pide ayuda para convencer al hermano de su novio que aprueve esa relacion? Sesshomaru & Kagome Dejad reviews!Último capítulo subido!
1. Chapter 1

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi! **

**Uno**

Kagome Takagashi sabía muy bien que iba a atraer las miradas de los comensales mas­culinos que cenaban en aquel restaurante tan selecto de Osaka en el que se hallaba sentada, esperando. El color de su vestido de seda, un verde muy vivo, era de por sí llamativo, pero lo verdaderamente impo­nente era el corte: de manga larga, ceñido y con un escote muy pronunciado, en pico, que bajaba casi hasta la cintura, ro­deada por un ancho cinturón. Unido a la melena negra y a los ojos verdes de Kagome, el efecto de aquel vestido era explosi­vo. La falda tenía una abertura lateral que subía hasta encima de la rodilla y dejaba entrever las piernas, largas, cubiertas por unas medias muy finas que enfundaban también los pies, pequeños y calzados con zapatos negros de tacón alto, muy sexys.

Bebió un sorbo de su ginger-ale. Los dedos de Kagome, que en ese momento su­jetaban el vaso, eran largos, de pianista. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de rosa. Aunque tenía el aspecto de una modelo de alta costura, en realidad se ganaba la vida es­cribiendo novelas románticas de tipo his­tórico bajo el seudónimo de Silver McPherson, una autora muy famosa. No le estaba permitido mencionarlo esa noche, porque semejante revelación caería como un jarro de agua fría sobre el nuevo amor de su hermana Kikyo. Kagome tenía el pre­sentimiento de que aquella invitación a cenar tan de última hora encubría un cara a cara con el futuro cuñado de Kikyo, el rica­chón, y había elegido ese vestido tan lla­mativo con el deseo expreso de provocar.

Frunció los labios, irritada. CuandoKikyo la había llamado esa tarde, estaba escri­biendo y se hallaba en medio de una esce­na especialmente difícil. Su hermana le había rogado que estuviera en el restau­rante a las siete; eran las siete y media y no había ni rastro de Kikyo.. Estaba furiosa.

Cambió de postura y se miró el vestido de seda con expresión divertida. Kikyo. iba a quedarse horrorizada: le había explicado que los Youkai eran muy conservadores en cuanto a las formas, y también lo que pensaba el hermano mayor de las mujeres llamativas y estridentes. Había advertido a su hermana mayor que se mostrara co­medida, y le había sugerido que se vistiera como una monja. Así que Kagome, natural­mente, como detestaba que le dieran órde­nes, había sacado del armario el vestido más llamativo y se había maquillado como una vedette.

Le brillaban los ojos sólo con imaginar­se cómo reaccionaría Kikyo, para no hablar de **Inuyasha** Youkai y su hermano ma­yor. Si lo que **Kikyo** había pretendido era crear un encuentro improvisado entre ellos, se iba a divertir de lo lindo.

«Por favor, Kagome, compórtate como una adulta», decía Kikyo, refunfuñando, cada vez que le daba por hacer una de sus extravagancias, como colocar una estatua de Venus, completamente desnuda, delan­te de su casa, cuando sabía que la pobre señora Kaede, su vecina, pasaba un apuro tremendo cada tarde al cruzar por allí para ir a regar sus propias plantas. Por lo me­nos en la foto de la solapa de su última no­vela, _Ardiente pasión, _aparecía sólo su cara. Había amenazado a Kikyo con fotogra­fiarse en salto de cama, y su hermana le había asegurado que, si se atrevía a hacer tal cosa, emigraría y se marcharía a vivir a otro país.

Pero ella seguiría viviendo como le apeteciera y urdiendo nuevas maneras de escandalizar a Kikyo. Su matrimonio, que había sido muy breve, estaba en el origen de aquel modo de comportarse suyo tan alocado. Las extravagancias eran su ma­nera de protegerse del mundo y encubrir su vulnerabilidad. Su marido había muer­to en accidente dos meses después de la boda, y para ella había sido casi un alivio, pues ya para entonces había perdido toda sus ilusiones en lo que se refiere a la inti­midad con un hombre y al matrimonio. Había aprendido la lección: uno no cono­ce de verdad al otro hasta que no convive con él y tenía buenas razones para recor­darlo.

En aquella época, con apenas veinte años, creía realmente que estaba enamora­da de Kouga Takagashi. Él era joven y, aparen­temente, tenía un carácter agradable y una prometedora carrera de abogado. Ha­bían salido unas cuantas veces, luego se casaron y pronto descubrieron que eran incompatibles. Kouga murió al cabo de dos meses en un accidente de avión y ella, más que destrozada, se sentía culpable. Habían transcurrido cinco años y desde entonces Kagome no se tomaba nada dema­siado en serio. Tomarse las cosas en serio era un suicidio mental, solía decirle a Jan, aunque a menudo pensaba que su herma­na menor no se dejaba engañar por su apa­rente superficialidad.

Dio otro sorbo a su ginger-ale y suspiró. Si Kikyo y Inuyasha no aparecían en los diez mi­nutos siguientes, se marcharía. Faltaba apenas un mes para la fecha límite que le había marcado su editor, no tenía tiempo para andar saliendo a cenar con descono­cidos. A pesar de que sabía que su herma­na estaba cada vez más encariñada con Inuyasha, no tenía el menor de deseo de cono­cer al hermano de éste.

Miró a su alrededor, se sentía como si hubiera caído en una trampa. Sabía que «el ricachón», como lo había apodado, de­saprobaba la relación de su hermano con Kikyo.Kikyo era secretaria de un despacho de abogados. El millonario, claro, quería que su hermano se emparejara con la hija de alguno de sus poderosos amigos de Tokio, no con una insignificante secretaria de Osaka. Los padres de esas jovencitas controlaban el mercado de la confección y los Youkai eran grandes fabricantes de ese mismo sector. Para el hermano de Inuyashasería una unión de ensueño.

Sintió un hormigueo en la nuca como si alguien la estuviera mirando. Giró la ca­beza y se encontró mirando fijamente a un hombre ceñudo de ojos oscuros que aca­baba de entrar. La impresión hizo que el vaso casi se le cayera de la mano. Nunca había visto unos ojos semejantes ni una cara parecida. El recién llegado era alto, grande, y tenía un rostro duro, como talla­do en madera de teca. La miraba con hos­tilidad y Kagome sintió que aquellos ojos la fascinaban. ¿Por qué ese completo des­conocido la miraba con tanto antagonis­mo?

La desaprobación que leía en su rostro la divertía y, sin pensarlo, frunció los la­bios y formó el inconfundible perfil de un beso, al tiempo que parpadeaba con co­quetería. Luego esbozó una sonrisa seduc­tora y se giró de nuevo. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se llevó la mano a la cara para disimular un ataque de risa. La cara que había puesto aquel hom­bre era digna de verse. Un poco de diver­sión la ayudaría a disipar el aburrimiento y la irritación que sentía. Kikyo se escandali­zaría cuando se enterara de cómo pasaba el rato su hermana mayor.

Vio una sombra a su lado, levantó la vista y descubrió al desconocido junto a ella. Su expresión era tan severa que ha­bría servido para detener el tráfico.

—Cualquiera diría que es la sombra del mismísimo monte Rushmore —murmuró Kagome con una sonrisa traviesa. Se giró hacia un lado y apoyó el brazo en el res­paldo de su asiento mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo—. Siéntate, encanto, y tómate una copa conmigo.

Él no sonrió. Más aún, parecía como si nunca en su vida hubiera sonreído. Sus ojos miraban a Kagome con creciente desa­probación.

—No, gracias. Tengo una cita con una joven —enfatizó esa última palabra como si quisiera insinuar que el termino no era aplicable a Kagome. A ésta le gustó su voz de inmediato. Era profunda y algo áspera, muy masculina, propia de una persona educada.

—¿Una cita a ciegas?

Kagome se rió. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Un compromiso —lo dijo como si le desagradara—. La joven en cuestión se lla­ma Kikyo Higurashi.

Margie parpadeó.

—Es mi hermana —anunció sin pensar y se sentó muy derecha. Volvió a escrutarlo y vio que él le devolvía una mirada carga­da de hostilidad—. ¿Qué quiere de mi her­mana?

En lugar de responder, él retiró una silla y se sentó como si aquella mesa fuera suya. Hizo una señal al camarero más cer­cano.

—Un whisky con hielo —pidió—. Y un... Tom Collins para la señora —añadió al ver el vaso alargado en la mano de Kagome.

—Muy bien —dijo el camarero educada­mente y se marchó.

—Y retiro la última palabra de la frase anterior —dijo el hombre a Kagome cuando volvió a hablar—. Una señora no va por los restaurantes insinuándose de esa manera a un desconocido.

Los ojos de Kagome echaban chispas.

—Se equivoca, caballero —dijo con su mejor acento de Tokio—. Cuando yo me insinúo a un hombre, primero me quito la ropa.

Él alzó una ceja y recorrió con la mira­da la franja de piel que aquel escote tan pronunciado dejaba a la vista.

—No me parece que eso vaya a darle de­masiada ventaja —se limitó a responder él. Kagome siempre había sido consciente de sus medidas. Lo miró fijamente.

—¿Es siempre tan directo?

—El que juega con fuego, se quema —re­plicó. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de Kagome—. No me gustan las mujeres li­berales que se visten como una tarta. Ni las que se emborrachan y se comportan como busconas.

—¡Cómo se atreve...! —empezó a decir ella. Era una frase trillada pero se había quedado sin palabras.

—Calla —ordenó él con tanta autoridad que nadie, ni siquiera una autora de nove­la rosa refunfuñona, se habría atrevido a desobedecer. Esperó hasta que el camarero dejó so­bre la mesa las bebidas y la cuenta. Cuan­do se hubo alejado, levantó la cabeza, cu­bierta por una mata de pelo negro, y la miró.

—Tengo entendido que mi hermano quiere casarse con tu hermana. Por enci­ma de mi cadáver.

Ella le echó una rápida ojeada.

—¿Eres el hermano mayor de Inuyasha? —preguntó educadamente—. ¿El que se de­dica a hacer braguitas para señoras? —aña­dió con una sonrisa pícara. Si lo que esperaba era incomodarlo, no lo logró. Él se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento y dio un sorbo a su whisky mien­tras la miraba fijamente sin parpadear.

—Fabricamos lencería muy sofisticada —replicó. Su mirada volvió a recaer en el escote de Kagome—. Nuestra colección de este año incluye un sujetador con un poco de relleno que te sentaría de maravilla.

El ginger-ale le salpicó la servilleta y algunas gotas cayeron sobre el mantel. Por primera vez en cinco años, Kagome se sonrojó.

—Tendrás que perdonar a la madre Na­turaleza; no tuvo tiempo para los detalles, me hizo entre dos guerras —gruñó.

Él se encogió de hombros. Los tenía muy anchos, y ella se fijó por primera vez en lo elegante que era su traje y en cuánto lo favorecían el blanco de la camisa y el negro de la chaqueta. Iba hecho un pincel. Era muy guapo, no era muy joven pero tampoco demasiado mayor. Kagome le echaba unos cuarenta, tal vez un poco me­nos. Las arrugas de su rostro no eran pro­ducto de la edad sino de la tensión. Su as­pecto era el de una apisonadora.

—¿Por qué no ha venido tu hermana? —preguntó fríamente. Kagome también se recostó en el respal­do de su silla y clavó en él su mirada.

—No me ha dado explicaciones. Me pi­dió que me encontrara aquí con ella a las siete y colgó. Estás tan informado como yo. Probablemente más —añadió con pi­cardía—. Parece que cada mañana le dices a tu hermano cómo debe vestirse. ¿Le di­ces también con qué chicas debe salir?

Él inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quieres que hable con franqueza? —inquirió con calma—. Tu hermana encaja­ría en mi familia como un ratoncito en un congreso de gatos. Mi mundo y el de Inuyasha, es un círculo social en estado de guerra permanente por medios civiliza­dos. Tu hermana, por lo que he podido ver, ni siquiera podría salir airosa de una simple pelea doméstica.

—Uy, no sé —replicó Kagome, pensativa—. De pequeña siempre era la encargada de placar cuando jugábamos al fútbol, y to­davía sigue diciéndome lo que debo y no debo hacer.

—Sí, quizá te vendrían bien algunos consejos —contestó él. Seguía mirando fijamente el escote de Kagome con una des­preocupación absoluta.

—Este vestido es de diseño —afirmó ella.

—Seguro que le queda mejor a quien lo ha diseñado.

—Es un hombre.

—Por eso.

Ella respiró hondo y sus ojos brillaron.

—Bueno, señor Amo de la Lencería, va a tener que perdonarme. Está bastante claro que Kikyo me ha traído aquí para que te co­nociera, y ahora que he tenido ese dudoso placer, me marcho a mi casa.

Hizo ademán de ponerse de pie pero una mano de hierro la agarró por la muñe­ca y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo. No sa­bría decir qué la impresionaba más, si aquel gesto inesperado o el estremeci­miento de placer que le recorrió el brazo cuando él la tocó.

—Todavía no —dijo él en voz baja—. Mi hermano no va a casarse con tu hermana. Voy a encargarme de eso. Puedes estar se­gura.

—Nada me complacería más —replicó con énfasis—, porque tampoco yo deseo que mi familia se contamine.

—Cuidado, encanto. Puedo morder —la previno él.

—¿En el cuello? —preguntó Margie con una sonrisa malévola.

—Inuyasha y yo vamos a ir a Shisuoka a visi­tar a mi madre y nos quedaremos allí unas semanas —dijo pensativa­mente—. Espero que así las cosas entre ellos se enfríen un poco. Y creo que no existe el peligro de que tu hermana se presente por allí.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Kagome—. ¿Acaso porque crees que una simple se­cretaria con una cuenta corriente bajo mí­nimos no puede permitirse semejante dis­pendio?

—Algo parecido.

—Para tu información —anunció tranqui­lamente—, yo no tendría ningún problema en fletarle un avión para que vaya a Shisuoka, si eso es lo que quiere. Y lo haré gus­tosa. No es que Inuyasha me parezca el cuña­do ideal, entiéndeme —añadió—, pero no me gusta que un ricachón estirado le diga a ningún miembro de mi familia lo que tiene que hacer.

Él le dirigió una mirada calculadora.

—¿Fijando los frentes de batalla? —pre­guntó con calma—. Nunca he perdido una pelea, señorita Higurashi.

—Mi apellido no es Higurashi —lo corri­gió—, es Takagashi.

Él alzó una ceja y echó una ojeada a la mano izquierda de Kagome, desnuda, sin alianza matrimonial.

—Mi más sentido pésame a tu marido, aunque apostaría a que estáis separados —se rió al ver que ella se ruborizaba—. He dado en el clavo¿verdad? —se inclinó ha­cia delante y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Sus ojos eran amenazadores—. No permiti­ré que Inuyasha se case con tu hermana, inde­pendientemente de cuánto dinero pueda tener. Ese matrimonio no funcionaría y no quiero otro divorcio en la familia. Mi ma­dre ya tiene bastantes preocupaciones.

Kagome se fijó en que él tampoco lleva­ba alianza de casado en la mano izquierda y sonrió.

—No me digas...¿tu mujer y tú estáis separados? —preguntó con falsa inocencia. Él endureció su expresión, si era que semejante cosa fuera posible.

—Ojalá no hubiera encargado a Inuyasha la dirección de nuestra delegación en Osaka —se limitó a responder y se puso de pie—, pero afortunadamente es un pro­blema que tiene fácil solución. No se meta en esto, señora Takagashi. No permitiré ningu­na intromisión.

—¿Y qué hará, señor Youkai¿Me estás amenazando con una azotaina, en­canto? —preguntó al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no recoges tu atillo y te vuelves a tu querido Norte?

Él alzó una ceja.

—Si vas a recurrir a historias tan anti­guas, será mejor que te recuerde que esa guerra la ganamos nosotros. _Ciao _—y se alejó sin pagar la cuenta.

* * *

Wolas! Ke os ha paricido? Os gusta? Dejadme reviews con vuestra respuesta!

Hasta la próxima! Y por si no ha quedado claro...Este fic está basado en la historia Hielo y Fuego de Diana Palmer

Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi! **

**Dos**

—Y además me dejó la cuenta y tuve que pagar yo —se quejó cuando Kikyo volvió a casa. Las dos hermanas vivían juntas en una casa de estilo victoriano—. Me puso verde, amenazó con haceros romper a Inuyasha y a ti..., pero ¿qué clase de persona es ese hombre?

—Sólo obedece sus propias leyes —Kikyo suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá—. Ay, Kagome, yo tenía la esperanza de que si Inuyasha y yo no aparecíamos por allí, tal vez Sesshomaru y tú haríais buenas migas...

—¿Sesshomaru? —inquirió Kagome arquean­do las cejas.

—Es su nombre, aunque casi todo el mundo lo llama Sessh —dijo Kikyo con aire compungido—. Lo siento, de verdad. Mira, Inuyasha quiere que vaya con él a pasar un par de semanas en la casa que su familia tiene en la playa en Shisuoka, y a mí me en­cantaría. Así conoceré a su madre que vive allí, pero Sesshomaru no quiere ni oír ha­blar del asunto. Se opone totalmente a que nos casemos y yo pensaba que... —echó una mirada a Kagome e hizo una mueca—, pensaba que si te conocía, tal vez cambia­ra de idea. Tú eres capaz de conquistar a cualquiera cuando te lo propones. No se me había ocurrido pensar que ibas a ves­tirte como una buscona —añadió con pesar. Kagome ensayó un gesto afectado.

—Debo de estar convirtiéndome en muy buena actriz —sonrió—. Seguro que he con­vencido a tu futuro cuñado de que tengo mala reputación.

—¡Kagome! —se quejó Kikyo.

—¿Estás segura de querer casarte con Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome verdaderamen­te preocupada—. Piensa que entonces vas a tener que lidiar con ese energúmeno para el resto de tu vida.

—No tendremos que ver a Sesshomaru muy a menudo —aseguró Kikyo—. Vive en Tokio te lo he dicho.

Kagome se alejó y se puso a juguetear con una figurilla que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—¿Casado? —preguntó con naturalidad.

—Ya no. Su mujer se dedicaba a pasar el rato con cualquiera que llevara pantalo­nes. Se divorció y Inuyasha dice que ahora el único tipo de relación que mantiene con las mujeres es... en fin, mejor no hablar de ello.

—No puedo creer que una mujer esté tan desesperada como para acostarse con él —replicó Kagome con ojos centelleantes.

—Pues dicen que en Tokio es un hom­bre muy codiciado —respondió Kikyo pensa­tivamente, muy interesada en observar cuál era la reacción de su hermana ante esa información.

—Bueno, pues en Osaka no tendría tan­to éxito —refunfuñó Kagome—. Desde lue­go, conmigo no.

Kikyo meneó la cabeza y frunció el entre­cejo. Kagome se parecía a Sesshomaru Youkai en muchas cosas, pensó, aunque lo más probable era que no hubiera reparado en ello. Su hermana escondía sus senti­mientos, disfrazaba su personalidad ha­ciendo payasadas, pero las cosas le impor­taban más de lo que podía parecer. El día de la muerte de Kouga Takagashi en ese accidente aéreo, Kagome le había revelado lo infeliz que había sido su matrimonio y, desde entonces, no había querido saber nada de hombres. Para ella sólo contaban como amigos. No permitía que nadie se acercara a su corazón, no quería que la hi­rieran de nuevo.

Pero con Sesshomaru parecía que reaccionaba de un modo desacostumbrado. Nor­malmente Kagome no se mostraba hostil, pero cuando mencionaba el nombre del hermano de Inuyasha, los ojos de su hermana echaban chispas. Era la emoción más vio­lenta que había mostrado en los últimos cinco años.

—Sesshomaru es un hombre atractivo —mur­muró Kikyo.

—¿Ese pedazo de muro? —Kagome se ale­jó aún más—. No quiero ni hablar de él. Se bebe un whisky, me pide a mí una bebida que ni siquiera he tocado y encima se marcha y me deja a mí que pague. Tendría que haber sumergido la cuenta en un blo­que de cemento y habérselo mandado por correo urgente, pero a franquear en desti­no —los ojos verdes de Kagome centellea­ban—. Me pregunto cómo podría hacer­lo...

Kikyo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Kagome era incorregible. El timbre del teléfono irrumpió en la conversación. Kikyo se apresuró a contestar y sus ojos brillaron.

—Es Inuyasha —murmuró a Kagome, la cual asintió y salió de la habitación para que su hermana pudiera hablar con libertad.

Atravesó el gran vestíbulo y, de camino a su dormitorio, sus ojos repararon en el paragüero de madera que Kouga y ella ha­bían comprado al poco de casarse. Recor­daba perfectamente cómo lo habían en­contrado. Habían ido a echar un vistazo a una tienda de antigüedades, aunque él en­contraba inexplicable e irritante la afición de Kagome al pasado y había protestado por tener que ir hasta allí. Recordaba tam­bién el momento en que sus ojos se habían posado en aquella reliquia de madera ta­llada. Lo había comprado a pesar de que Kouga se oponía porque era caro. Ella ar­guyó que lo pagaría de su bolsillo. Su abuela, por el lado de los Mcpherson, le había dejado algo de dinero. Kouga salió de la tienda muy enojado y la dejó nego­ciar sola la compra. Por la noche, tuvieron una violenta pe­lea y luego él la violó. No era la primera vez. Estaba muy asustada, dolorida y con algunas heridas. A la mañana siguiente, Kouga se levantó y se preparó para tomar aquel último avión mientras ella lo obser­vaba con mirada atormentada. Vio cómo se marchaba con el corazón atenazado por un dolor indescriptible. Se preguntaba qué había ocurrido con su matrimonio y anhe­laba librarse de su marido.

Los recuerdos la hicieron estremecerse mientras contemplaba airadamente aquel paragüero. ¿Por qué lo había dejado allí, en una casa que no guardaba ningún rastro de Kouga, ni siquiera una foto? Quizá sub­conscientemente, se dijo, lo había dejado allí para mantener vivo el sentimiento de culpa que nunca había desaparecido del todo. Ella quería librarse de él y Kouga ha­bía muerto. En cierto modo se sentía res­ponsable del accidente, aunque por su­puesto no hubiera tenido nada que ver en todo aquello.

Se quedó con la vista clavada en ese objeto de coleccionista. Tal vez se lo diera a la señora Kaede, la vecina de al lado. Cuando entró en su dormitorio, decorado en azul y blanco, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. La señora Kaede era un encanto, a pesar de su lado puritano y estricto. Desa­probaba fervientemente a su famosa veci­na y Kagome, por razones que nunca se ha­bía parado a analizar, alentaba su desaprobación. En realidad no era la per­sona desinhibida que sus lectores creían que era. Bajo la flamante apariencia se ocultaba una mujer vulnerable que pade­cía una dolorosa soledad. Pero su matri­monio le había enseñado una cosa: que no había que confiar en las apariencias. Nun­ca querría otro hombre dominante en su vida, y mientras pensaba aquello surgió en su mente la imagen de Sesshomaru Youkai. Se estremeció. Era como Kouga, pensó Kagome, arrogante, mandón..., el tipo de hombre que deseaba una mujer sumisa y obediente sin independencia ni ideas pro­pias. La asfixiaría...

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe justo cuando Kagome se estaba po­niendo el camisón de color verde menta. Se giró y sonrió a Kikyo, cuya cara traducía claramente la emoción que sentía. Su her­mana pequeña raramente se mostraba tan entusiasta. Era una chica tímida, gentil.

—¡Kagome, tenemos otra oportunidad! —dijo mirando a su hermana mayor con cautela.

—¿Tenemos? —repitió Kagome enarcando las cejas. Estiró el camisón a la altura de las caderas y dejó las manos allí—. Está bien, renacuajo¿en qué me has metido esta vez?

Kikyo se sentó en la cama. Se pasaba la mano por el cabello, corto.

—Kagome, tú me quieres¿verdad?

Kagome se derritió al oír su voz joven llena de nervios.

—Claro que sí, cielo, lo sabes muy bien —se apresuró a responder. Se sentó al lado de su hermana y la abrazó cariñosamente—. Eres lo único que tengo en el mundo. ¿Es que no sabes lo que significas para mí?

Kikyo se mordió el labio y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Espero que sepas que yo siento lo mis­mo por ti —murmuró—. Si no te hubiera tenido a ti, no sé cómo habría sobrevivido. Mamá, muerta; papá, alcoholizado y pro­vocando siempre escándalos; la abuela McPherson luchando para quedarse con nosotras... —levantó la vista—. La abuela fue muy buena con nosotras pero no era cariñosa. Sólo recuerdo haber recibido afecto y cariño de ti.

Kagome suspiro.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Nunca olvidaré cómo me trajiste con­tigo cuando la abuela murió a pesar de que kouga se oponía.

A ella nunca le había gustado Kouga, siempre la hacía sentirse como una intru­sa. No tenía dónde ir. Kagome era su única familia, no tenían parientes. Tampoco po­dían pagar un internado, era muy caro, así que Kagome había rogado e implorado has­ta que Kouga cedió y aceptó que Kikyo fuera a vivir con ellos. Pero nunca le gustó la si­tuación, y lo había expresado con cruel­dad en varias ocasiones.

Kikyo nunca se había inmiscuido en el matrimonio de Kagome y, ante los demás, ésta mostraba una cara muy convincente, pero a ella no la engañaba. Era imposible vivir con dos personas en la misma casa y no notar las tiranteces y los desacuerdos soterrados.

—No debería haberme casado con él —admitió Kagome al recordarlo—. Pero pa­recía tan diferente de cómo luego era en realidad... Nos casamos demasiado pron­to. Tres semanas no es tiempo suficiente para meditar una decisión tan importante.

Kikyo le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

—Estábamos casi en la indigencia, ya no nos quedaba nada del patrimonio de la abuela —recordó Kikyo tranquil­a­mente—. Se­guro que nuestra situación económica te influyó. Kouga parecía muy capaz de man­tenerte... Bueno, de mantenernos —entor­nó los párpados—. Yo creaba mucha ten­sión en tu vida matrimonial¿verdad?

—No —se apresuró a responder Kagome con vehemen­cia—. No, la tensión estuvo ahí desde el principio. Y además¿qué es­peraba, que te dejara en la calle? Eres mi hermana. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Kikyo apo­yándose en el hombro de Kagome.

—Además, parecía realmente un buen hombre. No sabía que le gustaba tanto be­ber y salir todas las noches. Antes de que nos casáramos nunca vi que abusara de la bebida.

—Y tú preferías salir a dar caminatas por los bosques o reclamar medidas conserva­cionistas al gobierno de turno —Kikyo se rió—. Pero Kagome, no todos los hombres son como Kouga.

La expresión de Kagome era melancólica.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de un hombre antes de empezar a vivir con él? Ya no confío en mi propio juicio.

Los ojos de Kikyo mostraban una ligera preocupación mientras estudiaba a su her­mana. Pocas personas tenían la posibili­dad de ver así a Kagome, sin la máscara tras la que se ocultaba, mostrando sus in­seguridades. Le dolía mucho pensar que aquella angustia era el resultado de su fa­llido matrimonio. Como la mayoría de los enamorados, Kikyo quería que todo el mundo fuera tan feliz como lo era ella, pero no sabía cómo ayudar a su hermana.

—Nos hemos desviado del tema —mur­muró Kagome, otra vez con la sonrisa en la boca como por arte de magia—. ¿Por qué estabas tan emocionada¿es que hay al­guna posibilidad de que el monte Rush­more cambie de opinión?

Kikyo parpadeó.

—¿El monte Rushmore?

—Sesshomaru Youkai.

—Ah, sí, claro —había preocupación en sus ojos tras la conversación que habían mantenido, y vaciló—. Inuyasha ha reservado una mesa para cuatro en Louis Dane's para mañana por la noche.

Kagome se puso tensa y fue hacia las cortinas con la espalda tan tiesa como la de la abuela Mcpherson.

—¿Para cuatro?

Kikyoasintió.

—Tú, yo, Inuyasha...

—¿Y?

Kikyo tragó saliva.

—Sesshomaru Youkai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolas de nuevo...aqui os traigo el 2do capítulo! Que os ha parecido? Interesante? Bueno dejad reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi! **

Quería deciros que **la abuela** de Kagome y Kikyo **se llama McPherson**, lo dijo porqué había puesto en el 2do capítulo que se llamaba abuela Higurashi.

**

* * *

**

**Tres**

Los ojos verdes de Kagome adquirieron un brillo peculiar mientras contestaba a su hermana.

—¡No¡Ni hablar!

—Los dos habéis tenido un mal comien­zo —le recordó Kikyo—. Y tú has contribuido a ello, y lo sabes muy bien, con ese vesti­do tan espantoso. No es que te haya abandonado ante el peligro, es que pensaba que si os dejaba a los dos solos... —gi­mió—. Lo he echado todo a perder al no explicarte por qué quería que fueras a ese restaurante. Pero, Kagome, no te imaginas lo importante que es que Sesshomaru nos dé su aprobación. No puedo pedirle a Inuyasha que renuncie a su familia y a la herencia que le corresponde sólo por mí. ¡No pue­do! —dirigió a Kagome una mirada implo­rante—. Y yo, sola, soy incapaz de plantar batalla a Sesshomaru; no soy lo bastante fuer­te. Ni siquiera tendría un oportunidad frente a él.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —preguntó Kagome.

—Sí, porque tú no le tienes miedo —dijo Kikyo—. He visto cómo conquistas a la gente. Cuando sonríes de ese modo y te compor­tas como tú misma, los hombres bailan en la palma de tu mano.

Kagome parecía alterada.

—Si crees que voy a hacer que esa api­sonadora me...

—Nunca te pediría tal cosa —se apresuró a decir Kikyo—. Nunca te haría algo semejante. Pero tienes un don para conseguir que la gente te escuche y para trabar conversa­ción. ¡Podrías convencer a Sesshomaru de que no soy tan joven, tonta y pusilánime como cree para convertirme en una Youkai! —siguió diciendo imperturbable.

—No estoy segura de querer que te con­viertas en una Youkai —contestó Kagome con un destello de resentimiento por la en­cerrona que su hermana le había preparado esa tarde—. Sabes muy bien lo que pienso del esnobismo y de esos grupitos de privi­legiados. Y por cierto¿no te parece que ya es hora de que le cuentes a Inuyasha el proble­ma de papá con la bebida? No puedes ocultarle tu pasado indefinidamente.

Kikyo asintió con la cabeza y, por un ins­tante, pareció que se sentía culpable.

—Ya lo sé. Pensaba contárselo cuando estuviéramos en Shisuoka. Es que venimos de ambientes tan distintos... Y Sesshomaru cree que no puedo adaptarme a su estilo de vida ni hacer feliz a Inuyasha.

—Pues claro que puedes —sostuvo Kagome—. Eres elegante y tienes unos modales refinados. Y has aprendido a organizar fiestas para tu jefe con la ayuda de su mu­jer...

—¿Ves? —sonrió Kikyo—. Tú ya estás con­vencida de que puedo estar a la altura. Todo lo que te pido es que me vendas de­lante de Sesshomaru.

—La esclavitud está abolida desde la época de Lincoln !—señaló.

—¡Kagome!

—El ricachón no me escuchará —fue la hosca respuesta—. Es uno de esos prepo­tentes que va con la tarjeta de crédito por delante, dándose aires de grandeza. Es un arrogante. ¡Imagínate, un tipo que se dedi­ca a hacer ropa interior! —la cara de Kagome se contrajo y le entró la risa floja—. Kikyo¿qué tal si convences a Inuyasha para me traiga un conjunto de lencería con encajes para mi estatua de Venus¡Imagínate la cara que pondría la señora Kaede!

Kikyo no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Cuando Kagome empezaba así, era tron­chante.

—Está bien, lo intentaré, pero ¿vendrás a cenar con nosotros mañana por la no­che? Tal vez tú puedas conseguir que me inviten a Shisuoka.

Kagome suspiró.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que mi presencia puede perjudicarte en vez de fa­vorecerte? Deberían azotarme por haber tratado de darle una falsa impresión esta noche. Ni siquiera sé por qué he hecho se­mejante tontería —dijo con voz quejum­brosa mientras se echaba hacia atrás su melena larga y enredada—. Es esa dichosa fecha de entrega que tengo que cumplir, sólo me queda un mes y el libro no quiere arrancar —sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kikyo—. Cariño, lo siento. Intentaré recti­ficar las cosas mañana, así tenga que pasar toda la cena mordiéndome la lengua, en serio. Y de un modo u otro, conseguire­mos que vayas a Shisuoka.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo —dijo Kikyo emocionada y dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana—. Todo va salir bien, ya lo veras.

La tarde siguiente mientras se vestía y se miraba en el espejo, llena de dudas, Kagome no estaba en absoluto convencida de que la confianza de Kikyo fuera fundada.

Se había puesto un vestido sencillo: ne­gro, de gasa, con escote en pico adornado con chorreras. Su melena azabache, siempre tan rebelde, estaba recogida en un moño alto, del cual escapaban algunos mecho­nes que le enmarcaban el rostro y le daban un aire estudiadamente relajado. Se mos­tró parca con el maquillaje y eligió un per­fume floral ligero. Su aspecto era tan dis­tinto al de la vampiresa de la noche anterior que se le ocurrió que Sesshomaru Youkai tal vez no la reconociera. Cuando Kikyo vio a su irreprochable her­mana, tuvo que disimular una carcajada.

—Cielo santo, qué diferencia —dijo—. Me recuerdas a la abuela McPherson.

—Bueno, ésta es su casa. O al menos lo era —suspiró—. Supongo que algo de ella se me habrá pegado. Espero que este vestido no le chocará al carcamal de tu futuro cu­ñado.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Kikyo sonrió.

Kagome suspiró y contempló lo guapa que estaba Kikyo con su vestido de tubo de color verde pálido y los accesorios corres­pondientes a juego: bolso, zapatos... Esta­ba tan radiante, tan obviamente enamora­da de su Inuyasha... A ella también le gustaba Inuyasha, pensó Kagome. Era abierto y cor­dial.

—Bueno¿bajamos?

—Sí, mejor —contestó Kikyo—. Llegarán en­seguida.

Kagome bajó las escaleras, entró con su hermana en el salón y se sentó en el borde del sofá.

—¿Quieres relajarte? —bromeó Kikyo—. Soy yo la que debería estar nerviosa. Nun­ca he estado con Sesshomaru más tiempo del que lleva decir hola.

De repente, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Kagome se puso en pie de un salto. Kikyo se quedó mirándola con increduli­dad. Nunca había visto a su hermana tan inquieta.

—Tranquila —trató de calmarla y le puso una mano en el hombro antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal.

Kagome se quedó de pie, intentando controlar sus nervios. No permitiría que Sesshomaru volviera a hacerla callar. No se saldría con la suya. Oyó voces. La de Inuyasha, agradable y cordial, y otra más profunda y áspera. Apretó con fuerza el bolso entre los dedos mientras Inuyasha entraba en el salón, segui­do por Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha era casi tan alto como su herma­no mayor pero no tan corpulento y mus­culoso. Tenía el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados y una cara que transmitía fortaleza y ternura al mismo tiempo. Era atractivo, pero evidentemente Kikyo creía que era el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra, a juzgar por la expresión de arrobo que había en su rostro mientras lo miraba. Inuyasha le rodeó los hombros pro­tectoramente y se inclinó para besarla sua­vemente, a pesar de la mirada de desapro­bación de Sesshomaru.

—Mi madre en persona te ha invitado a Shisuoka... —susurró Inuyasha en la oreja de Kikyo antes de levantar la cabeza—. Buenas tardes, Kagome —añadió en voz más alta.

—Buenas tardes —respondió ella con cal­ma, al tiempo que su mirada agitada se po­saba en Sesshomaru. Éste contemplaba su as­pecto con ojos llenos de incredulidad y parecía no haberse percatado de las pala­bras que Inuyasha y Kikyo habían intercambiado.

Estaba más atractivo aún que la noche anterior. El traje oscuro acentuaba su aire masculino hasta volverlo casi amenaza­dor. Cuando se movía, los músculos se marcaban bajo la tela de aquel traje tan caro. A pesar de ser muy alto, se movía con agilidad y ligereza. Tenía unas manos grandes, morenas, bonitas a su manera. Llevaba un solo anillo con un sello ,y en la muñeca, sobre el vello rubio que la cu­bría, un reloj de oro fabulosamente caro pero muy discreto. Kagome se preguntaba si el resto de su cuerpo estaría también cu­bierto por ese vello y dio un res­pingo cuando se dio cuenta de hasta dón­de la había llevado su imaginación. A la luz de la lámpara del salón, el pelo de Sesshomaru, abundante y claro, parecía casi plateado. Miraba fijamente a Kagome con sus ojos grises.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó bruscamen­te—. Me gustaría acabar temprano.

—Dios nos libre de retenerlo, señor Youkai—dijo Kagome con dulzura mientras tomaba su chal y se lo echaba por los hombros.

—Tranquila, eso no va a pasar —respon­dió Sesshomaru con calma sin dejar de mirar­la—. No me la imaginaba en una casa vic­toriana, señora Takagashi.

Kagome enarcó una ceja.

—Me imagino qué clase de casa me ha­bía adjudicado —esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Siento haberlo escandalizado.

—Le hará falta algo más que su casa para convencerme de que mi primera im­presión no era más acertada —replicó Sesshomaru.

—¿Por qué, señor Youkai? —murmuró Kagome batiendo sus largas pestañas—¿en qué se basa?

—Será mejor que nos marchemos —res­pondió, y se hizo a un lado para dejarla sa­lir por la puerta—, antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.

Kikyo lanzó a Kagome una mirada preocu­pada pero ésta no la vio. Estaba traspa­sando el umbral de la puerta que Sesshomaru sujetaba. Tenía la sensación difusa de que a él le habría gustado darle con aquella puerta en las narices.

* * *

Wolas! Bueno esto cada vez esta mas intereasnte...creeis que Sessh cederá? jajaja eso lo vereis en el proximo capítulo.

Dejad reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi! **

Por cierto, **Sesshomaru tiene los ojos grises**, lo dijo porque en alguna parte dice que son negros, pero son grises jejeje

**Cuatro**

El restaurante estaba bastante lleno, pero Sesshomaru atrajo inmediatamente la atención del maître que los acomodó en la mesa reservada a su nombre, junto a una cascada artificial rodeada de plantas.

—Dios mío, la selva —murmuró Inuyasha después de que Sesshomaru pidiera el vino al sumiller. Kagome sonrió.

—¿Te has acordado de traer el mosquite­ro? —bromeó.

—Quizá podamos conseguir una de esas tiras adhesivas donde se quedan pegados los bichos...

—Niños¿os importaría comportaros bien en público? —terció Sesshomaru mirando primero a Inuyasha y luego a Kagome.

—Sí, papá —respondió ésta última con afectada modestia mientras entornaba los párpados.

Sesshomaru hervía de indignación. Enton­ces llegó el camarero con el vino y le sir­vió un poco. Dio un sorbo y asintió. Espe­ró a que todos tuvieran sus copas llenas y les hubieran entregado la carta antes de hablar.

—Puede que a vosotros dos no os entu­siasme la naturaleza —comentó con brus­quedad, y Kagome casi se echó a reír ante aquella deducción tan errónea—, pero po­dríais por lo menos apreciar la maquinaria que ha logrado crear esta cascada.

Kagome no se atrevía a mirar a Inuyasha; el efecto habría sido desastroso. En lugar de hacer tal cosa, enterró la nariz en la carta.

—Es muy bonito —concedió con cara se­ria—. Si se olvidan de traer el agua siem­pre puede uno beber un poco.

—Kagome... —gimió Kikyo al tiempo que ocultaba el rostro entre la manos.

Inuyasha emitió un sonido estrangulado antes de que pudiera llevarse la servilleta a la boca y fingir una tos. Las manos grandes de Sesshomaru estruja­ron los bordes de la carta.

—Si a alguno de vosotros dos se os ocu­rre pedir alcohol, me marcho y os dejo aquí plantados —dijo a Inuyasha y a Kagome—. Dios santo¿es que ya se os ha subido el vino a la cabeza?

Kagome levantó su semblante tranquilo y lo miró airadamente.

—Kagome —dijo Kikyo con voz aguda—, me prometiste...

Ella asintió y empujó su copa hacia Sesshomaru.

—Tienes razón, te lo prometí. Por esta vez, no me meteré en la fuente —añadió. Sesshomaru la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Cuántos años decías que tenías, doce?

Ella alzó las cejas.

—No estás siendo justo —respondió—. Se supone que esta cena es para que aprenda­mos a llevarnos bien.

—Se necesitará más que una cena para lograr tal cosa —afirmó con rotundidad él.

—Eso es verdad —reconoció Kagome—. Tengo hambre y te rogaría que no me arruinaras la cena. Me he saltado el desa­yuno y la comida.

—Escribir te va a matar —murmuró Kikyo y se interrumpió justo a tiempo. Había ro­gado a Kagome que no mencionara todavía cuál era su profesión, a qué se dedicaba. El hermano de Inuyasha tenía ya bastantes cosas en contra de ella, no quería darle aún más armas.

—¿Escribir? —Sesshomaru había captado la palabra al vuelo y miraba fijamente a Kagome. Ésta puso a funcionar su mente a toda velocidad.

—Escribo una columna de opinión para un periódico semanal de la ciudad —acla­ró.

—¿Y te lleva tanto tiempo como para te­ner que saltarte las comidas? —preguntó él con suspicacia.

—La columna es semanal —replicó—, pero escribo con dos semanas de adelanto, así me siento libre para irme de vacacio­nes cuando quiera o para marcharme unos días a Bermudas con el novio de turno.

—Dios ayude a tu pobre marido —dijo él refunfuñando.

—Mi marido murió en un accidente aé­reo hace cinco años —dijo con calma; de pronto parecía muy seria—. Si no te impor­ta, preferiría no volver a hablar del tema. Me resulta muy doloroso.

Sesshomaru parecía incómodo y estudió el rostro de Kagome todavía un rato antes de volver a clavar la mirada en la carta. Ella hizo lo propio. Aun cuando podía darse el lujo de acudir a restaurantes in­cluso mejores que aquél, los precios le pa­recían exorbitantes. No había nada que costara menos de veinte dólares y el plato más económico era una simple pechuga de pollo rellena de jamón y queso. No le gustaba demasiado el pollo, pero no tenía la menor intención de sentirse en deuda con Sesshomaru Youkai; ni siquiera por una cena.

—¿Quieres que te lo traduzca? —se ofre­ció Sesshomaru con forzada educación cuando el camarero regresó para tomar nota. Kagome sonrió con dulzura estudiada.

—Eres muy amable —murmuró con gaz­moñería—, pero creo que puedo arreglár­melas yo sola —levantó la vista hacia el ca­marero—. _Je prends la poule cordon bleu, si'il vous plait _—dijo en un francés intacha­ble—, _avec des pommes de terre Louis et des choux de Bruxelles._

El camarero sonrió y apuntó lo que le pedía.

—_Avec plaisir, madame. Monsieur? _—se dirigió a Sesshomaru. Este lanzó a Kagome una mirada airada mientras pedía para él un filete con pata­tas al horno y un ensalada verde. Lo dijo en japonés comiéndose casi las palabras y volvió a mirarla cuando el camarero se acercó a Inuyasha.

—No está mal —dijo fríamente mientras la estudiaba—. Tu francés es bastante bue­no. ¿Hablas otros idiomas?

—Español —confirmó ella—, italiano, inglés, un poco de árabe y algo de hebreo. Me en­cantan los idiomas. Era lo que más me gustaba cuando iba la universidad.

—¿Qué estudiaste?

—Periodismo —respondió—. Pero sólo hice dos años.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste?

El rostro de Kagome se oscureció.

—Me casé.

—Kagome es una cocinera de primera —informó Kikyo a Sesshomaru cuando el camare­ro se hubo marchado y el silencio se pro­longó demasiado—. Se le da muy bien.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió Sesshomaru y miró a Kagome—. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—El ganso asado —contestó y sus ojos brillaron un instante. Un resplandor iluminó brevemente los ojos de Sesshomaru.

—¿Acaso estás pensando en mí? —mur­muró él—. Olvídalo, encanto, ya lo han in­tentado manos más expertas.

Los ojos verdes de Kagome centellea­ron.

—También me sale bastante bien con se­tas venenosas y belladona —añadió—, claro que probablemente a ti te sentaría de ma­ravilla semejante alimentación.

—¡Kagome! —gimió Kikyo.

—No te preocupes —Sesshomaru tranquilizó a la hermana menor—. Kagome puede arre­glárselas muy bien sola y yo también —se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Los ojos le brillaban y una de sus manos sujetaba con desenfado la copa de vino—. No me molestan las conversaciones animadas a la hora de cenar. Resulta estimulante.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó Kagome con dulzura—. ¿Es que normalmente la gente se esconde debajo de la mesa cuando no está de acuerdo contigo?

Él movió la cabeza arriba y abajo.

—Es más seguro —murmuró.

—Por cierto —intervino Inuyasha entrando en materia—, he llamado a mamá hace un rato para decirle que Kikyo va a venir con nosotros a Shisuoka.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja. inuyasha había dicho aquello sin vacilar en ningún instan­te.

—Eso me ha contado. Yo también la he llamado, y creo que no será mala idea que Kikyo venga con nosotros, después de todo. En realidad, he sugerido que tal vez la se­ñora Takagashi quiera acompañar a su herma­na.

Los tres se quedaron mirándolo sor­prendidos. Kikyo y Inuyasha estaban encanta­dos; Kagome, horrorizada.

—No viajo mucho, señor Youkai —dijo por fin en voz baja—. Tengo cier­tas... obligaciones.

—Puedes llevarte allí el ordenador —se apresuró a proponer Kikyo con ojos implo­rantes. Esperaba que Kagome no desbarata­ra sus planes. Sesshomaru alzó las cejas.

—¿Es un nuevo tipo de fetichismo?

—Más bien no —respondió Kagome ten­sa—. Sencilla­mente, me tomo en serio mis responsabilidades. El periódico necesita mi columna...

—Entonces puedes llevarte el ordenador —contestó él.

—Así podrás enseñarla a hacer surf —bromeó Inuyasha una sonrisa. Kagome sonrió también.

—Todavía estoy tratando de enseñarle el alfabeto —replicó mientras guiñaba un ojo a Kikyo.

—Por lo menos, prométeme que lo pen­sarás —rogó ésta, y Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru no decía nada pero la miraba. Aquel escrutinio minucioso la ponía ner­viosa. Contra su voluntad, Kagome levantó la vista y los ojos de ambos se encontra­ron. Una sensación vaga empezó a flore­cer en su interior, como un cosquilleo, un temblor, una emoción que nunca antes ha­bía sentido. Era como si entre sus miradas fluyera una energía invisible y tuvo que apartar la vista antes de que aquello ex­plotara. Levantó el cuchillo y casi se le cayó de la mano. Sesshomaru la perturbaba más de lo que creía, se dijo a sí misma.

Después de cenar, cruzaron la calle y entraron en una discoteca. Cuando Kikyo y Inuyasha se alejaron para bailar al son de una música vibrante y ensordecedora, Kagome se encontró a solas con Sesshomaru.

Él encendió un cigarrillo con pulso fir­me y dio un sorbo al café que había pedi­do. Ambos parecían fuera de lugar en un sito como ése. Ella habría regresado con gusto a sentarse junto a la cascada; en rea­lidad, sólo se había burlado de la decora­ción del restaurante para hacerlo rabiar.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, encanto? —pre­guntó él en tono burlón. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa dulce.

—Tanto como usted, señor Youkai —replicó levantando la voz para que él la oyera—. ¿No es divino este garito?

Él la miró y dio otro sorbo de café. Al parecer le gustaba solo, no había tocado la jarrita de la leche. No resultaba sorpren­dente, correspondía muy bien a su ima­gen.

—¡Dios mío, voy a quedarme sordo! —dijo Sesshomaru al cabo de un minuto apar­tando la taza. Tenía voz de actor, atercio­pelada, profunda, incluso cuando hablaba más alto—. Termínate el café y vámonos de aquí.

Lo obedeció sólo porque el ruido la es­taba dejando sorda a ella también. Él fue a decir algo a Inuyasha y luego regresó y la es­coltó hasta la puerta. Los envolvió el aire cálido de la noche. Kagome se apartó para rehuir los dedos firmes de Sesshomaru. No le agradaban las sensaciones que provoca­ban en la piel desnuda de su brazo.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó levantan­do la vista hacia él. Ella era más alta que la media pero aun así había una diferen­cia notable de estatura entre los dos. Sesshomaru era corpulento, lo bastante como para espantar a cualquier ladrón, y eso hacía que Kagome se sintiera a salvo a su lado. Era una sensación extraña.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró con una son­risa vaga en los labios.

—Ni lo pienses —murmuró pensando equivocadamente que ella intentaba flirte­ar y que su pregunta era una insinuación—. No eres mi tipo. Demasiado delgada.

Los ojos de Kagome casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

—Caballero, no sólo resulta usted insul­tante sino que, además, es insufrible.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido con la dulce belleza que he recogido esta noche en tu casa? —inquirió él.

—Acaba de disparar el cañón del puerto de Osaka. Y, al contrario que hace dos siglos, esta vez el Sur ganará al Norte. Yo nunca pierdo.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru centelleaban mien­tras la miraba.

—Yo tampoco.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

Él se rió entre dientes mientras la acompañaba al coche, un Lincoln enorme. Abrió la puerta del acompañante para que Kagome entrara y él se sentó al volante.

—¿Adonde vamos? —volvió a preguntar.

—A ninguna parte. Le he dicho a Inuyasha que fueran terminado y que nos encontrá­ramos aquí —extendió con naturalidad el brazo derecho sobre el respaldo del asien­to y se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Kagome.

—Los dientes son todos de verdad, nada de fundas —dijo ella—. Y a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no estoy operada de nada. Todo lo que ves es auténtico.

—No pareces la misma de anoche —seña­ló él, y observó cómo brillaban los ojos de Kagome mientras lo miraba—. ¿Qué has he­cho con la otra?

—La he vuelto a guardar en el baúl de los disfraces —murmuró y se encogió de hombros—. Anoche Kikyo me dijo que me pusiera algo convencional y que fuera co­rriendo al restaurante. Yo estaba en medio de... de algo y no me apetecía que me sa­caran de casa de ese modo.

—¿Y te pusiste ese vestido para hacerla rabiar? —quiso saber él.

—Tenía la corazonada de que Inuyasha y tú también iríais —admitió Kagome con una sonrisa pícara—. En alguna ocasión me ha­bía comentado que tú eras muy conserva­dor y que, cuando nos presentara, debía portarme bien.

—Conservador —parecía que rumiara el término que Kikyo le había aplicado. Una leve sonrisa suavizó momentáneamente la líneas duras de su rostro—. Me han llama­do muchas cosas, pero me parece que lo de «conservador» es nuevo.

—Te vistes de modo muy tradicional y tienes un coche elegante —señaló ella.

—Así mis rivales se sienten cómodos y bajan la guardia —murmuró él. Kagome estaba empezando a darse cuen­ta de algo: Sesshomaru era un rompecabezas preocupante. Ninguna de las piezas que ella había pensado que lo componían en­cajaba con las demás.

—Es usted un retorcido, señor Youkai —dijo.

—Soy prudente, señora Takagashi —replicó él—. Si cometo un fallo, mucha gente perderá su puesto de trabajo. Doy la imagen que la empresa necesita que dé... en público.

Kagome estudió las líneas inflexibles de su cuerpo.

—¿Y en privado? —preguntó ausente. Él se giró hacia ella en el asiento y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Siempre flirteas con desconocidos? —preguntó sin responder a la pregunta.

—La verdad es que no —respondió ella con sinceridad—. Desde el primer momen­to te mostraste hostil conmigo, me desa­probaste. Y eso me sacó de mis casillas.

—No estás acostumbrada a que la gente te muestre su desaprobación.

—Únicamente la señora Kaede.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es la vecina de al lado —explicó con una sonrisa traviesa—. Muy mojigata, como mi abuela McPherson, la que nos crió a Kikyo y a mí. Le ofende mucho la es­tatua de Venus desnuda que tengo en el jardín.

Él alzó las cejas.

—Una Venus desnuda... No me extraña —se rió entre dientes—, cuadra perfecta­mente con la imagen que me estoy hacien­do de ti.

Que era completamente equivocada, se dijo Kagome, pero no tenía intención de admitirlo. Que pensara que era sensual, atrevida y extravagante. Eso lo manten­dría a distancia.

—¿Vendes mucha... ropa interior?

Él volvió a sentarse mirando el volante. Intimidaba, era frío y calculador... y pa­recía levemente divertido.

—Será mejor que dejes ese tema, encan­to. Se puede volver contra ti. Soy catorce años mayor que tú y apostaría a que he vi­vido muchas más cosas.

—No me asustas —replicó ella.

—Te creo. En realidad, eso te hace más interesante de lo que había pensado en un principio. La liberación sexual estará muy de moda, pero a mí me espanta que me persigan y se me insinúen.

Kagome se quedó estudiando un rato la cara de Sesshomaru.

—Las mujeres te persiguen¿verdad? —preguntó muy seria—. Porque tienes dine­ro e influencia y algunas harían lo que fuera con tal de formar parte de tu mundo.

Parecía como si lo hubiera sorprendido y no era un hombre habituado a las sor­presas.

—Sí —se limitó a contestar.

—¿Por eso se casó contigo tu mujer? —preguntó con voz tranquila. Los ojos de Sesshomaru llameaban peligro­samente.

—No hablo de ese tema.

—Lo siento, no tenía intención de entro­meterme. Yo también soy una persona bastante reservada —admitió. Le resultaba sorprendentemente fácil hablar con él.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirándola, escrután­dola, durante un buen rato. La hacía sen­tirse incómoda, la desconcertaba. Nunca un hombre la había alterado de aquel modo.

—Enigma —murmuró él ausente—. No eres del tipo habitual.

—¿El tipo de mujer que suplica que la lleves a la cama? —aventuró—. ¿O estás pensando en otro tipo?

—Si pretendes escandalizarme hablando de ese modo, lamento decirte que no lo has conseguido —respondió él con calma—. Estás muy a la defensiva conmigo¿por qué?

A ella no le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

—En todo caso, una dama no habla de esas cosas —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Baja la guardia, Kagome —gruñó él—. Estoy cansado de esa pose. Ese acento del sur ya está durando mucho.

Los ojos de Kagome centellearon.

—Yo también me estoy cansando de us­ted, Don Ricachón. No me gusta que me acorralen y empiecen a analizarme. ¡Y, por cierto, a mí tu acento del norte también me parece de lo más irritante.

—¿Te tranquilizaría saber que una de mis abuelas era de Osaka?

—No mucho, no —respondió Kagome. Es­taba perdiendo aquel duelo verbal y no le gustaba. No era eso lo que había esperado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, encanto¿Ya no quieres hechizarme?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Sería más fácil intentar hechizar a una batata —comentó. Él soltó una carcajada.

—Puedes apostar lo que quieras —de pronto se echó hacia delante, la agarró por el hombro y la atrajo hacia sí mientras in­clinaba la cabeza hacia delante y apuntaba a la cara de Kagome con la nariz.

—Aunque no lo sepas aún, vas a venir a Shisuoka. Y si tratas de nuevo de sedu­cirme, harías mejor en recordar que he es­tado casado y que en mi cama no faltan mujeres. No soy un amante tierno, Kagome.

—Como si a mí me importara —consi­guió responder.

—He conocido a otras mujeres como tú —dijo él sin dejar de mirarla—. Flirtean y provocan con descaro, pero a la primera señal de pasión se dan media vuelta y sa­len corriendo. Me ha costado un poco dar­me cuenta pero ahora que te conozco, harías mejor en tener cuidado. Una insinua­ción más en Shisuoka y te haré el amor en esa dichosa playa.

La amenaza la traspasó hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies. Él la dejó libre, se retiró a su asiento y encendió otro cigarri­llo, tan tranquilo como si hubiera salido a dar un paseo.

—Y para tu información, todo esto no va a ayudar a tu hermana. No va a casarse con Inuyasha. De ninguna manera —enfatizó y sus ojos plateados echaban chispas—, daré mi aprobación a ese matrimonio.

—Entonces ¿por qué nos invitas a Shisuoka¿Para practicar el tiro al blanco?

—Tengo mis razones —contestó enigmá­ticamente.

—No vas a darle ni siquiera una oportu­nidad¿verdad? —lo acusó.

—No me atrevo —replicó con severi­dad—. Yo sé cuáles son las dificultades; tú, no. Tu modo de vida y el mío son tan dife­rentes como pueden serlo Tokio y un pantano.

—¡Maldito ricachón sanguinario! —le espetó ella. La furia la embellecía. Sus ojos refulgían, tenía las mejillas arrebatadas... El moño se le había deshecho y el pelo le caía por los hombros.

—¿Se acabaron los miramientos, Takagashi? —la provocó y aspiró una calada.

—Como si yo quisiera que mi hermana entrara a formar parte de una familia a la que pertenece alguien como tú —gritó—. ¡Preferiría que muriera soltera!

Parecía como si él se fuera a ahogar de tanto aguantar la risa. «Es una sabandija», pensó ella furiosa.

—Cálmate, encanto.

Kagome tenía ganas de estrangularlo, de ponerle las manos encima y darle una pa­liza. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía una rabia tan física. Él también se había dado cuenta. Sus ojos brillaban con regocijo.

—Quiero irme a casa —gruñó ella. Apar­tó los ojos de Sesshomaru y contempló el aparcamiento desierto. Notó que las lágri­mas le humedecían las pestañas y lo odió por ser capaz de hacerla llorar.

—¿Te rindes? —volvió a provocarla. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro largo y es­tremecido.

Lo raro fue que en ese instante Sesshomaru arrojó el cigarrillo al cenicero y la tomó entre sus brazos. Kagome se puso rígida, estaba alucinada, pero él la atrajo hacia sí y empezó a acariciarla con suavidad. Ella dejó que sus músculos se fueran relajando poco a poco hasta que notó que el pecho cálido de Sesshomaru presionaba la suave cur­va de sus senos.

—No voy a ir a Shisuoka —susurró. Sabía que Kikyo necesitaba su apoyo pero él la asustaba demasiado como para arries­garse.

—Claro que vas a venir —replicó con suavidad, hablándole al oído para que ella notara el aliento cálido de su respiración en la piel—. Vas a venir porque yo quiero que vengas... y en el fondo, tú también —murmuró en tono misterioso.

Ella le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó. Le entró un miedo cerval cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía librarse de él.

—¡No, no! —suplicó inmediatamente y lo empujo con más fuerza. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos—. Por favor, no se te ocurra hacer eso...

Él la dejo libre al instante y observó cómo Kagome trataba de recuperar la com­postura.

—¿Es sólo conmigo o te comportas así con todos los hombres? —preguntó con voz pausada.

—No soporto que me agarren o me re­tengan contra mi voluntad —admitió ella—. Me aterroriza.

Él echó un vistazo a la calle a través del parabrisas y distinguió las figuras de Kikyo y Inuyasha que se dirigían hacia ellos tomados de la mano. Soltó una palabrota para sus adentros.

—Algún día —la amenazó con dulzura—, me vas a contar por qué.

—Yo que tú, no contaría con ello —advir­tió Kagome, que había recuperado su ca­rácter habitual al mismo tiempo que la calma—. Si voy a Shisuoka, espero po­der verte lo menos posible.

Él esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Así que vas a venir... Estupendo. Si hace falta te llevaré a rastras.

—Eso se llama secuestro —lo informó ella—. Es un delito.

—Yo decido lo que es legal e ilegal, ten­go mis propias leyes¿no lo sabías? —ma­nifestó con arrogancia—. Si me empeño en algo, lo consigo.

—Esta vez no.

—Especialmente esta vez —replicó.

Su mirada buscó la de Kagome y, duran­te un instante, ésta sintió como si el mun­do desapareciera en la profundidad de los ojos grises de Sesshomaru. Era como si unos dedos estuvieran recorriendo su piel desnuda, eso era lo que sentía al mirarlo. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ella luchaba contra una atracción que no había sentido nunca antes. Sesshomaru no era como se lo había imaginado. Era un rebelde, un proscrito, un pirata al que sólo le faltaba el parche en el ojo. Era la mayor amenaza que había afrontado en toda su vida y una parte de ella quería salir del coche y echar a correr. Pero otra, la más testaruda, esta­ba intrigada por la curiosidad creciente que sentía por él.

Sesshomaru acercó un dedo a la boca de Kagome y tocó delicadamente sus labios; la caricia fue como un suspiro, increíble­mente sensual. El dedo se deslizó apenas entre los labios y tocó la blancura de perla de sus dientes. Ella se echó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un extraño jadeo. La boca ancha y sensual de Sesshomaru se curvó en una sonrisa burlona.

—Dime que vendrás a Shisuoka, Kagome —murmuró mientras la pareja for­mada por Kikyo y Inuyasha se aproximaba al co­che—. O prohibiré a Inuyasha que traiga a tu hermana.

—¿Serías capaz! —lo acusó.

—Muy capaz. ¿Vienes o no¡Ya!

—Sí, iré, iré —gimió Kagome y apartó la vista. Inuyasha abrió la puerta y Kikyo y él subieron al asiento trasero. Ambos sonreían y pare­cían sentirse en la gloria.

—¿Y ahora adónde vamos, hermanito? —dijo Inuyasha entre risas.

—A casa —respondió éste y puso el co­che en marcha.

Al cabo de un rato, el Lincoln se detuvo delante de la casa de Kagome y Kikyo y Sesshomaru apagó el motor. Cuando el grupo lle­gó a la puerta de entrada, Sesshomaru se vol­vió hacia Kagome mientras Inuyasha y Kikyo se despedían cariñosamente a unos cuantos pasos.

—Pasaré a recogeros a las dos el viernes por la mañana a las seis —dijo con voz pausada.

—Si me dices el nombre de la compañía y el número de vuelo... —alcanzó a balbu­cir Kagome mientras trataba de ocultar lo asustada que estaba.

—¿Número de vuelo? —él sonrió fría­mente—. Yo piloto mi propio avión, encan­to.

Kagome sabía que se había puesto páli­da. Notaba cómo la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

—Preferiría no...

—Llevo veinte años pilotando, Kagome —su tono impaciente escondía una nota de ternura—. Te prometo que cuando la vida de otros depende de mí, no hago temerida­des —la estudió detenidamente—. ¿No has volado en avioneta desde la muerte de tu marido?

Los ojos de Kagome miraban la corbata negra de Sesshomaru.

—No.

—Yo cuidaré de que no te pase nada —afirmó él en un tono raro, dulce, que hizo que ella alzara la vista hacia su rostro. Se vio de nuevo atrapada en la red plateada de los ojos de Sesshomaru y la invadió una extraña ternura.

—Ven conmigo —murmuró él suavemen­te. Ella intentó hablar pero le faltaba el aliento. Sesshomaru la estaba hipnotizando, era...

—No tengo alternativa ¿verdad? —susu­rró con voz vacilante.

—No —murmuró él distraídamente. Su mirada bajó hasta los labios suaves y entreabiertos de Kagome—. No deseaba tanto la boca de una mujer desde mi época de instituto —dijo en voz baja para que sólo lo oyera ella.

—No te creería ni aunque me lo juraras —respondió Kagome tratando de quitarle importancia aunque su corazón latía a la misma velocidad que el de un conejito asustado.

—¿Ah, no?

Dio un paso hacia ella y Kagome abrió mucho los ojos. Ya había tenido ocasión de comprobar lo fuerte que era Sesshomaru y le daba miedo. No deseaba averiguar si esa boca tan sensual y levemente cruel era tan experta como parecía.

—Podrías hacerte daño... —dijo sin pen­sar. No podía pensar. Él bajó la vista hacia el rostro de Kagome y vio la ferocidad que había en los ojos de ella.

—Dios mío, te creo —murmuró—. Te de­fenderías como gato panza arriba¿ver­dad?

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza incapaz de romper la magia que los envol­vía.

—Con uñas y dientes.

—Al principio —la corrigió él y su mira­da descendió como una caricia sobre el cuerpo de Kagome antes de volver a clavar­se en los ojos de ésta—. Después...

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—El viernes tengo un compromiso...

—Anúlalo —respondió lacónicamente—. Lo digo en serio. Si te echas atrás, Kikyo tampoco viene.

Kagome buscó los ojos grises de Sesshomaru. Estaba confusa, dudaba.

—Si voy¿te dignarás a escucharme?

—Sí —respondió él y ella sabía que ha­blaba en serio.

—Entonces iré.

Él alzó ligeramente la barbilla.

—No prometeré más de lo que puedo ofrecer, Kagome.

—Nunca he pensado que fueras a hacer algo semejante —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él la estudió de nuevo y su mirada se detuvo en los senos.

—Tal vez me he equivocado en una cosa —murmuró.

—¿En qué? —quiso saber Kagome.

—En lo del sujetador con relleno —susu­rró. Ella tuvo que apretar con fuerza los dientes para no abofetearlo pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja como la grana.

—¡Eres infame! —le espetó.

—¿Legítima indignación? —se mofó él—. ¿Pudor ofendido? Creía que eras una mu­jer liberada.

—Haces que me sienta como cuando te­nía trece años —dijo sin pensar, e inmedia­tamente deseó que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies y la tragara la tierra por haber re­conocido algo así ante un hombre seme­jante.

—¿En serio? —respondió él en tono burlón.

—Buenas noches, señor Youkai —murmuró Kagome dándose media vuelta.

—¿No hay beso de despedida? —pregun­tó Sesshomaru con insolencia.

—Te mordería si te atrevieras a intentar­lo —refunfuñó ella. Sesshomaru alzó una de sus espesas cejas al tiempo que sonreía de medio lado.

—Qué intriga. ¿Dónde me morderías?

Kagome sabía que estaba derrotada. Sin decir ni una palabra más, dejó a los tres en los escalones de la entrada y entró en casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

* * *

**

**Cinco**

—¡Como si yo quisiera darle un beso! —farfulló Kagome mientras subía a su dor­mitorio, sin ver la cara divertida de Kikyo que la seguía escaleras arriba.

—¿Él quería? —preguntó su hermana. Kagome no respondió a la pregunta.

—Es un arrogante y un autoritario —dijo refunfuñando—. Y debo estar loca perdida para haber accedido a este viaje.

—Lo pasarás bien —fue la respuesta—. Y a mí me haces el mayor favor de tu vida.

Kagome se calmó y, al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, se giró para dedicarle a su hermana una sonrisa.

—Soy una blanda, y lo sabes —se rió—. Quizá encuentre la manera de evitar a la apisonadora si me pongo a ello. Me llevaré el ordenador, será un incentivo para que­darme en mi habitación y trabajar como loca para cumplir con la fecha límite.

Kikyo parecía sentirse culpable.

—No te importa que no digamos nada de tus novelas¿verdad? —preguntó insegu­ra—. No te pediría algo así si no hubiera una buena razón. Debo decirte que me siento tremendamente orgullosa de lo que has conseguido. Tienes talento, eres famo­sa... Lo que pasa es que Sesshomaru es tan, tan conservador que...

—No me importa... —dijo Kagome—. Será agradable que nadie sepa quién soy en re­alidad, para variar. Como cuando era re­portera, con mi cámara y mi libreta de no­tas. Ahora soy una cara en la solapa de mis libros. Mucha gente no se da cuenta de que, bajo el brillo de la fama, no hay nada más que una persona que se dedica a algo que le gusta. No soy nadie especial.

—Claro que eres especial —replicó Kikyo y la abrazó—. Muy, muy especial.

Kagome soltó una risita.

—Pues parece que Sesshomaru no piensa lo mismo —dijo secamente—. En el restauran­te, estaba a punto de mandarnos a Inuyasha y a mí castigados al servicio.

Kikyo también se rió.

—A Inuyasha también le gusta divertirse y le encanta escandalizar. Incluso a Sesshomaru.

—Hablando de convencionalismos —murmuró Kagome—, me parece que a lo mejor ese hermano mayor no es la persona estirada que aparenta. Me contó que la imagen conservadora forma parte de su estrategia para despistar a la gente.

—¿Y tú lo has creído?

La pregunta de su hermana menor turbó un poco a Kagome.

—Sí —respondió con calma—. Sesshomaru es... impre­decible. Esta noche he entendido lo que quiere decir ese refrán de «el que juega con fuego...».

—No le tendrás miedo¿verdad? —mur­muró Kikyo con tono divertido.

—¿Yo? —Kagome levantó la barbilla como una princesa y se echó el chal por encima del hombro con un gesto teatral—. Te comunico que era famosa en mi clase del instituto por mi capacidad para librar­me de los hombres. Cuando se trata de de­fenderme, no tengo rival. Con los puños, con las piernas, con... ¿Dónde vas?

—Buenas noches —respondió Kikyo mien­tras se dirigía a su habitación.

—¡Pero si estábamos llegando a lo más interesante! —protestó Kagome.

—Guárdalo para la novela que estás es­cribiendo, pienso leerla —prometió Kikyo y cerró su puerta a toda prisa. Kagome se giró y entró en su dormitorio con una sonrisa vanidosa.

Pero pasó mucho rato antes de que lo­grara quedarse dormida. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, Sesshomaru Youkai se le apare­ció en sueños. Se despertó sobresaltada y se sentó en la cama. Su respiración estaba alterada y el cuerpo le ardía. Le temblaban los labios como cuando él había juguetea­do con ellos. Tal vez tuviera el aspecto de un severo directivo pero sabía muy bien cómo portarse con una mujer. Kagome ha­bría apostado a que lo sabía casi todo en lo referente a las reacciones femeninas, y eso era inquietante. Ella podría resultar vulnerable ante un hombre tan masculino y arrollador, y no quería que nadie le saca­ra ventaja. Ya había notado que su pulso se disparaba en cuanto él la tocaba. Le es­pantaba la idea de que Sesshomaru tuviera po­der sobre ella.

Tendría que mantenerse a prudente dis­tancia de él durante su estancia en Shisuoka. Ésa era su única esperanza. No podía arriesgarse a verse envuelta en una rela­ción con otro Kouga. Le gustaba demasia­do ser libre.

El viernes por la mañana, Kagome se puso una blusa verde pálido y un traje de lino blanco muy clásico. Se echó a reír cuando Kikyo bajó con un sencillo vestido de playa de color verde menta.

—Me parece que me he arreglado dema­siado —gimió Kagome—. Y seguro que Inuyasha se presenta con pantalones cortos¿a que sí?

—No hablemos de Inuyasha —Kikyo sonrió—. Tú estás muy guapa.

—Tú también. Bueno, vamos a revisar otra vez que todas las puertas, ventanas y llaves de paso estén bien cerradas.

Las dos hermanas habían hecho los pre­parativos necesarios para ausentarse dos semanas. Habían cancelado las citas que Kagome tenía en su agenda, informado al jefe de Kikyo y pedido a la señora Kaede que vigilara la casa y recogiera el correo.

Revisaron que todo estaba en orden en el piso de arriba y, para cuando volvieron a bajar, un coche estaba estacionando de­lante de la casa. El corazón de Kagome em­pezó a latir a toda velocidad. Se echó ha­cia atrás el pelo con una mano que casi le temblaba de anticipación. Seguro que la causa de ese desacostumbrado nerviosis­mo era tener que viajar en avión, no la presencia de Sesshomaru, se dijo.

—¡Ya han llegado! —exclamó Kikyo y fue corriendo a la puerta. Kagome no recorda­ba cuándo su vida y la de su hermana me­nor habían estado tan llenas de entusias­mo y diversión. Cualquier sacrificio valía la pena con tal de ver a su hermana menor así de contenta.

Kikyo abrió la puerta y allí estaba Inuyasha, vestido con pantalón bermudas, una cami­sa de playa y zapatillas deportivas. Se in­clinó para darle a Kikyo un beso suave y lue­go levantó la cabeza hacia Kagome para saludarla.

—Ya sabía yo que voy demasiado arre­glada —suspiró ésta.

—Estás muy elegante —comentó Inuyasha observándola detenidamente. Ella fingió una pose como si fuera una modelo.

—¿Llamamos a _Vogue _y les decimos que pueden sacarme en portada?

Kikyo y Inuyasha soltaron unas risitas pero la súbita aparición de Sesshomaru en la puerta fue suficiente para acabar con la diver­sión. Parecía cansado y sin una pizca de humor. Llevaba un traje de safari que, en cualquier otro hombre, habría resultado pretencioso, pero Kagome ya se lo estaba imaginando rodeado por un halo de aven­tura: «el gran hombre blanco», el cazador con el rifle al hombro y una fila de portea­dores nativos tras él.

Mientras Inuyasha agarraba sus maletas y Kikyo y él se dirigían hacia el coche, Kagome no pudo contenerse.

—¿Es que vamos a pasar por Ciudad del Cabo o por alguna reserva africana? —pre­guntó a Sesshomaru. Él se quedó mirándola fijamente con los ojos cargados de una violenta emoción.

—Dentro de tres horas y cuando me haya tomado al menos cuatro cafés, a lo mejor me parece divertido —respondió—. Pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero es que nos marchemos.

—¡Vaya, encanto, pues que no se diga que estoy estorbando el paso a un hombre ocupado! —dijo arrastrando las palabras, y agarró su bolso.

Él no se movió como Kagome había es­perado que haría. Se chocó con su corpa­chón y lanzó un gemido de sorpresa. Sesshomaru la sujetó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos. Ella se ruborizó.

—Deja de actuar —ordenó él tranquila­mente—. Sé tú misma, al menos conmigo.

Kagome casi no podía respirar. Él la ha­cía sentirse rara, joven, nerviosa.

—No estoy actuando —consiguió respon­der temblorosamente. La agarró con más fuerza y ella se puso rígida involuntariamente.

—Eres como la porcelana —murmuró—. Tan bonita e igual de frágil. Vamos, pre­ciosa. Llevo toda la noche despierto ha­blando de fusiones y estoy hecho polvo. Vámonos.

—¿Estás seguro de que serás capaz de volar? —preguntó.

—No —admitió él para sorpresa de Kagome—. Por eso he llamado a mi piloto para que nos lleve a Shisuoka. Todavía tengo que hacer muchas llamadas y no puedo hablar por teléfono y pilotar al mismo tiempo.

Ella lo siguió fuera, casi tenía que co­rrer para mantenerse a su paso.

—Kikyo¿llevas mi ordenador?

La pregunta interrumpió la perezosa conversación de su hermana con Inuyasha.

—Sí, claro —Kikyo sonrió—. Está en el ma­letero con el resto del equipaje.

—¿Necesitas dar esa imagen de trabaja­dora incansable para impresionar a la gen­te? —preguntó Sesshomaru con una sonrisa provocadora.

—Ya te he dicho que siempre me gusta ir un poco por delante y tener escritos los ar­tículos de las semanas siguientes —levantó la vista mientras él le abría la puerta para que subiera al coche—. Y mira quién habla de trabajar demasiado. ¿Alguna vez te re­lajas?

—Sólo en la cama —admitió Sesshomaru. Ella se ruborizó y apartó la vista rápi­damente, consciente de cómo se le había disparado el pulso. Él dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Pero... qué mente tan retorcida tienes. Quiero decir que sólo me relajo cuando duermo.

Kagome no se dejó vencer.

—¡Hace un día precioso para viajar! —afirmó con convicción.

* * *

Wolas! Ke tal va? Os está gustando? Bueno ya sabeis dejad reviews porfa 


	6. Chapter 6

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

* * *

**

**Seis**

La casa de verano de los Youkai es­taba situada apenas a unas millas de Yokaido, en Shisuoka. Se hallaba rodeada por un muro alto de piedra blanca, y un sendero empedrado flanqueado por pal­meras e hibiscos en flor llevaba hasta la casa. Ésta también era de piedra, espacio­sa, con imponentes puertas de caoba y una escalera en curva también de caoba. Los muebles tenían una aire de las Indias Oc­cidentales y el suelo del vestíbulo estaba cubierto con baldosas. El resto de la casa estaba decorada con elegancia: los venta­nales, enmarcados por pesadas cortinas y las estanterías y mesas, llenas de objetos y adornos tremendamente caros.

Izaioy Youkai,encajaba a la per­fección en aquel ambiente. Era como los muebles de su casa de verano: elegante, venerable y encantadora. Se parecía a sus hijos, a los dos. Tenía los ojos de color plateado igual que Sesshomaru, pero su expresión era abierta y amigable como la de Inuyasha. Era bajita, de complexión deli­cada, y una nube de cabellosnegros en­marcaba su cara, a la que era difícil poner edad.

—He oído hablar mucho de vosotras a Sesshomaru y Inuyasha —dijo Izaioy y sus ojos plateados brillaron—. Diferentes versio­nes, ya sabéis —añadió con malicia—. Sesshomaru casi no me había dicho nada hasta principios de esta semana pero desde entonces no ha parado de hablar de vosotras. Estoy encantada de conoceros.

Kikyo le dio un impulsivo abrazo después de que Sesshomaru hiciera las presentaciones y Izaioy se lo devolvió con una ligera reserva. Su atención estaba centrada en Kagome. Ésta esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—A pesar de lo que estoy segura de que le habrán contado sobre mí, no me dedico a la profesión más antigua del mundo.

Izaioy le sonrió.

—Iba a preguntarte si te gustaba tu traba­jo —se rió—, pero supongo que primero será mejor que te pregunte a qué te dedicas.

—A quedarse en casa y provocar a sus vecinas —dijo Sesshomaru por encima del hombro de Kagome, y a continuación desa­pareció escaleras arriba con varias male­tas. Kikyo y Inuyasha lo siguieron mientras tra­taban con todas sus fuerzas de no echarse a reír.

—Ahora —dijo Izaioy cuando Kagome y ella se quedaron solas—, espero que me cuentes qué está pasando.

Y Kagome hizo lo que le pedía sin aho­rrar detalle.

—Una cosa llevó a la otra y, tras nuestro primer encuentro, Sesshomaru se marchó con­vencido de que yo era una comehombres. Después del segundo quería mandarme a un sanatorio mental, y ahora creo que que­rría hacerme picadillo —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Ten cuidado, jovencita —le advirtió la mujer mayor entre risas—. Nunca antes ha­bía mostrado tanto disgusto por alguien a primera vista. Podría ser un presagio.

Kagome arqueó las cejas.

—¿Algo parecido a un hechizo?

Izaioy la miró.

—Sesshomaru me ha dicho que eres viuda.

—Sí —bajó la vista—. Mi marido murió en un accidente de avión hace cinco años.

—Yo perdí al mío hace más o menos ese tiempo —suspiró Izaioy—. Su muerte fue un golpe muy duro, no sólo para mí, tam­bién para Sesshomaru porque heredó todas las responsabilidades. Inuyasha lo ayuda, claro, pero el que lleva las empresas es Sesshomaru.

—Un hombre sometido a una gran pre­sión —comentó Kagome.

—Grandísima, y no sabe delegar. Y en algún punto del camino ha perdido su sen­tido del humor y se le ha olvidado cómo disfrutar de la vida. Tuvo un matrimonio difícil y un divorcio aún más difícil. Fue una bendición que no hubiera niños de por medio —miró a Kagome—. ¿Tú...?

—No —respondió ella secamente, con más sequedad de la que habría querido imprimir a su voz. Con delicadeza, Izaioy le puso una mano en el brazo.

—¿No fue un matrimonio feliz? —pre­guntó con voz pausada. Kagome movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro y, durante un instante, la máscara tras la que se ocultaba se desvaneció. La madre de Sesshomaru pareció entender­lo todo y se alejó.

—Siéntate y vamos a seguir hablando. Tengo angina de pecho y no puedo mover­me mucho aunque lo intento —por un mo­mento pareció que estaba enfadada—. Me protegen demasiado, ya sabes. Sesshomaru pide a los empleados que me espíen.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron.

—¿Que él qué?

Izaioy frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Hace que me espíen y si hago cosas que él y el tonto ese del médico no me de­jan hacer, se pone furioso.

—Debe resultar un tormento —comentó Kagome sentándose a su lado—, empezando por vivir con él.

Izaioy sonrió y pensó que le gustaba aquella joven. Y tenía la extraña sensación de que a Sesshomaru también llegaría a gustarle.

Los días se sucedían perezosamente. Sesshomaru estaba casi siempre ausente en reuniones de negocios. Kikyo y Kagome se quedaban en la casa disfrutando del sol y de la playa. Hablaban con Izaioy, veían la televisión y saboreaban los deliciosos platos que preparaba el cocinero francés. Era la clase de vacaciones que Kagome necesitaba desde hacía tiempo y se dio cuenta de que lograba relajarse y se toma­ba las cosas con calma. Trabajaba en su li­bro con un ritmo pausado, sin agobios, casi siempre por la mañana. Pero seguía perturbándola la mirada pensativa de Sesshomaru cuando estaba en la casa. La miraba del modo en que un gato acecha a su presa, sin parpadear, fijamen­te, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Pretendes descubrir si tengo alguna verruga? —preguntó Kagome el tercer día en la casa mientras esperaban a los demás para cenar.

—¿Es que tienes una? —inquirió él re­costado en el gran sillón que parecía ser de su propiedad particular.

—No en sitio visible —respondió ella pensativamente.

—Ahora me has intrigado —replicó Sesshomaru, y sus ojos plateados se pasearon pere­zosamente por el cuerpo de Kagome. Ésta llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes y, de repente, su piel notó como si alguien la es­tuviera acariciando.

Habría deseado poder devolverle una mirada igualmente sensual pero no se atrevía. Sesshomaru llevaba una camisa azul de seda abierta hasta el pecho y pantalo­nes blancos. Por su apariencia, se diría que era un actor famoso.

—Mañana van a venir a cenar unos se­ñores, una cena de negocios —dijo de pronto, y se detuvo para encender un ciga­rrillo y dar una calada antes de continuar—. Te agradecería que no te colgaras de la araña y que no te pusieras un vestido es­candaloso, del estilo sin espalda.

—No tengo ningún vestido sin espalda —lo informó. Él esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Ni siquiera para escandalizar a la se­ñora Kaede? —la provocó.

—En algún punto tengo que establecer los límites... —contestó ella a la defensiva sin darse por vencida. Sesshomaru miró el modo como sus manos jugueteaban con la tela del vestido.

—Me gusta tu pelo así como lo llevas, suelto —señaló, y dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran por la melena larga y algo despei­nada de Kagome—. Es sexy.

Ella se ruborizó y se puso inmediata­mente de pie.

—¿No tendríamos que entrar ya? —pre­guntó. Él también se levantó lenta, perezosa­mente, y fue hacia ella. Se movía con la agilidad y la elegancia de un jaguar.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —dijo acercándose a Kagome—. ¿Por qué?

Ella se retiró y se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada.

—Miedo no. Simplemente, tengo cuida­do. A veces haces que me sienta acorralada.

—¿Yo? —dijo él pensativamente mirán­dola desde arriba—. Qué reacción tan inte­resante.

Kagome lo miró a su vez.

—Creía que esta noche tenías una reu­nión.

Él soltó una risotada.

—¿Estás tratando de librarte de mí, Kagome? Efectivamente tengo una reunión pero después de cenar.

—El trabajo ocupa la mayor parte de tu vida¿no? —señaló tranquilamente. Él asintió y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios. Estaba mirándola, catalogándola, y aquello hizo temblar a Kagome.

—El remedio universal, ya sabes —res­pondió.

—¿Es que necesitas remedios? —contes­tó con brusquedad. Sesshomaru buscó los grandes ojos de Kagome.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó a su vez—. Pasas mu­cho tiempo sentada delante del ordenador para ser alguien que tan sólo publica una columna a la semana. ¿Te compensa?

—¿Cómo que si me compensa? —tenía que contener las ganas de salir corriendo.

—Por la falta de un amante —dijo sin ro­deos y sonrió burlonamente al ver que los ojos verdes de Kagome casi se salían de sus órbitas.

* * *

Wolas de nuevo! Aqui tenemos el 6to capitulo y porfín estan ya en Shisuoka,...a partir de ahora las cosas iran mucho mejor y serñan más interesantes jajaja sombre todo entre la pareja principal...jajaja...bueno ya sabeis...sed buens y dejadme reviews porfa!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi! **

**Siete**

Kagome sintió que se quedaba sin respi­ración momentáneamente y levantó la vis­ta hacia los ojos oscuros y burlones de Sesshomaru.

—No quiero amantes —respondió fría­mente.

—Eso lo dejas muy claro —dijo él im­perturbable—. Pareces una mujer a la que nadie ha tocado hace años. Ni acariciado —murmuró. Se acercó a ella y le pasó el dorso de los dedos por el pómulo. Ella se apartó de un salto con los ojos como platos y los labios entreabiertos.

—¡No...! —le advirtió. Él alzó la cabeza y la estudió detenida­mente. El humo del cigarrillo formaba una delgada pantalla de humo entre ellos.

—No te gusta que te toquen¿verdad? —preguntó—. Lo cual prueba mi teoría. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te ha besado un hombre? Que no te ha besado de ver­dad, con pasión.

Kagome sentía que se asfixiaba.

—El sexo no lo es todo, señor Youkai —afirmó puntuando cada palabra.

—Hablas como una monja —alabó él con sorna.

—Los hombres sólo pensáis en eso —lo acusó—. ¿Qué importancia pueden tener para vosotros las necesidades de una mu­jer?

—¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que necesita una mujer? —la retó él, y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el cuerpo de Kagome—. Dime una cosa, Takagashi. ¿Tu marido murió de verdad en un accidente de avión... o pereció de congelación en tu cama?

Ella levantó una mano sin pensar. Fue un gesto involuntario, una respuesta pa­sional, pero él fue más rápido. Le agarró la muñeca con mano de hierro y detuvo la mano de Kagome a apenas unos centíme­tros de su bronceada mejilla.

—Si vuelves a levantarme la mano, fie­recilla, te tumbaré en el suelo y te daré unas clases de pasión que nunca has visto —le advirtió con voz pausada.

—¿Qué sabrás tú de pasión, si eres un adicto al trabajo? —replicó ella mientras trataba de librarse de la mano que atena­zaba su muñeca. Tenía el pelo revuelto y las mejillas encendidas, estaba realmente guapa.

El se rió por lo bajo. Alargó el otro bra­zo para sujetarla y la pegó a su cuerpo. La retenía con una facilidad sorprendente, sin esfuerzo. Ella lo miró con ojos asustados y se revolvió con ímpetu. Su expresión revelaba la aprehensión que sentía.

—Maldito seas —balbució mientras in­tentaba darle patadas en las espinillas.

—Por fin —murmuró él—. La mujer real debajo de la máscara.

Ella le puso las manos en el pecho para empujarlo y sus palmas entraron en con­tacto con el vello rizado que lo cubría. Se quedó helada ante aquel contacto inusual. Siempre había evitado tocar a Kouga pero descubrió que a sus manos les gustaba el tacto de la piel de Sesshomaru y, precisamente por eso, las retiró como si se hubiera que­mado.

Él la agarró por el pelo, una melena se­dosa y abundante, y la obligó a levantar la cara y mirarlo. Sus ojos se habían oscure­cido mientras ella se debatía hasta volver­se un gris muy oscuro, y su mirada no era risueña. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y las ale­tas de la nariz, dilatadas.

—Suéltame, Sesshomaru —susurró ella tem­blando.

—Estamos peleando, encanto —replicó con un voz profunda, ronca—. Y has perdi­do. ¿Nunca has oído quién se queda con el botín?

Estaba bajando la cabeza y ella tenía miedo, miedo de que la obligara a some­terse.

—¡Por favor, no! —gritó y su cara se quedó blanca como el papel mientras veía sobre ella la cara de Kouga, insensible, do­minada por el deseo sexual... De pronto Sesshomaru la alzó en brazos, la llevó al sofá y la tumbó encima. Sus ojos mostraban confusión y preocupación a la vez.

—¿Quieres un brandy? —preguntó. Ella meneó la cabeza a derecha e iz­quierda. Su respiración era agitada. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que él se mar­chara.

—¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te pasa? —inquirió él concisamente—. Me acerco a ti y retrocedes; te toco y parece como si te hubiera arrancado la piel. Y ahora, hace un momento... Dios mío¿es que creías que iba a violarte?

Kagome no era capaz de mirarlo.

—No me gusta que me retengan contra mi voluntad —susurró—. No lo soporto.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo haces? —farfulló con la voz quebrada. Él respiró hondo.

—Tú hieres mi orgullo —explicó con voz calmada—. No me gusta que me digan que soy un adicto al trabajo sin sentimientos.

Ella se sentó y suspiro pesadamente.

—No se trata de ti —dijo con tono cansa­do—. No es por ti.

—Entonces ¿por qué es? —quería una ex­plicación. Ella se rió con amargura.

—Deja de intentar tomar por asalto la ciudad¿de acuerdo, Atila? —le pidió—. Yo no me entrometo en tu vida¿a que no?

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—No, tengo que reconocerlo. Y eso tam­bién me irrita —murmuró al tiempo que se giraba para ver llegar a los demás y se ol­vidaba de la tensión que reinaba en el am­biente.

—¡Salvada! —susurró ella para irritarlo.

—Sólo por ahora —aseguró él.

Esa noche, cuando Kagome estaba a punto de subir a acostarse, Sesshomaru regre­só de su reunión de negocios. Sin casi mi­rarla fue hasta la barra del bar que había junto al salón y se sirvió un brandy. Lleva­ba la camisa abierta hasta la cintura y la chaqueta blanca del traje colgada al hom­bro. Dejó ésta encima de la barra y se be­bió el brandy de un trago. Tenía el pelo re­vuelto como si lo hubiera despeinado la brisa del mar, y los ojos rojos, cansados.

Kagome se alejó lentamente con la espe­ranza de salir de allí sin tener que hablar con él pero Sesshomaru se interpuso entre la puerta y ella con una sonrisa tan burlona que decidió sentarse en el sofá en lugar de intentar escapar.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que siempre te entran ganas de salir corriendo? —pregun­tó él secamente. Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a ella y cruzó una pierna.

—No me gusta tu manera de abordar las cosas —le espetó, y se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío.

—Dios mío¿qué manera de abordar las cosas? —dijo refunfuñando—. Antes querí­as pegarme¿ya no te acuerdas?

La cara de Kagome se quedó helada.

—¿Y tú ya no te acuerdas de lo que me has dicho?

—Pues no, no me acuerdo —admitió él—. No era nada importante —respiró hondo mientras ella bufaba en silencio—. Estoy cansado. A medida que me hago mayor, más me convenzo de que los ejecutivos de segundo nivel sólo existen para volverlo a uno loco.

—¿Has tenido que lidiar con alguno esta noche, puedo suponer? —preguntó y apre­tó las manos en el regazo. No podía salir corriendo. Él dejó escapar una carcajada breve.

—Ésa es una manera agradable de decir­lo.

Los ojos de Kagome se posaron en la mano de Sesshomaru, la mano bien dibujada que sujetaba el cigarrillo. Tenía manos fuertes, pensó, muy masculinas. Sus ojos se elevaron de manera involuntaria hasta el pecho de Sesshomaru medio desnudo, y notó que un estremecimiento la recorría mientras recordaba la sensación de sentir­lo bajo sus manos. No tenía intención de tocarlo, no deseaba hacerlo, pero aquel fu­gaz contacto con la piel cubierta de vello rizado había desencadenado sensaciones increíbles en ella. Avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos, volvió a bajar la vista a las manos de Sesshomaru mientras no­taba que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

—¿Mis manos te molestan? —preguntó él pausadamente—. Puedo guardarlas en los bolsillos...

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Estaba pensando una cosa —dijo entre dientes. Él terminó de fumar su cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero más próximo.

—No bebes¿verdad? —preguntó con ánimo de relajar la conversación—. La no­che que cenamos en Louis Dane's no tocaste tu copa, y nunca bebes vino en las comidas.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

—No me gusta el alcohol —admitió—. No sabes las cosas que te llamé la noche que nos conocimos cuando pediste para mí esa copa que, por supuesto, ni toqué y además me dejaste plantada con la cuenta.

Él se rió a gusto.

—Uno de estos días te compensaré.

Apoyó un brazo, largo y poderoso, en el respaldo del sofá y la estudió. Aquel gesto hizo que la camisa se le abriera to­davía más, y Kagome tuvo que apartar la vista para no quedar hipnotizada por la vi­sión de su torso desnudo tremendamente masculino.

—¿Por qué no bebes?

—No podría tragar esos jarabes —respon­dió ella.

—¿Es eso verdad¿O es que el alcohol está asociado a algún recuerdo desagrada­ble en tu memoria?

Ella pensó en el alcoholismo de su pa­dre y notó que se ponía pálida.

—Me gusta mucho tu madre —dijo para cambiar de tema—. Tiene mucha personali­dad.

Él vaciló pero finalmente aceptó aban­donar aquella conversación.

—A la fuerza —respondió al cabo de un minuto—. Mi padre era militar, coronel re­tirado. Participó en dos guerras. En tiem­po de paz, se aburría, así que para divertir­se intentaba reglamentar estrictamente las vidas de la gente que lo rodeaba.

—¿En especial la tuya? —tanteó ella. Él alzó una ceja.

—Muy perspicaz —se rió—. Sí, en espe­cial la mía. Al menos hasta que superé mi necesidad adolescente de obtener su apro­bación. Nuestras peleas eran legendarias y a él le encantaban. Hasta que murió.

Ella buscó con la mirada los ojos oscu­ros de Sesshomaru.

—¿E Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

—Inuyasha no se pelea con nadie y aún me­nos conmigo —añadió con aire desafiante.

—¿Eso es una advertencia?

—Tómatelo como quieras —encendió un cigarrillo sin ofrecerle a ella—. Inuyasha no tiene un carácter fuerte. Necesita una mu­jer lo bastante sofisticada como para man­tener a los lobos a raya.

—¿Insinúas que es un débil que necesita una arpía como socia? —replicó—. Lo estás insultando y, además, no es verdad. Inuyasha puede ser alegre y divertido pero no es un blando. Algún día lo averiguarás tú mismo.

Él arqueó ambas cejas con gesto inso­lente.

—¿Te crees que vas a enseñarme a mí cómo es mi hermano?

—No pienses que lo conoces mejor que nadie —se apresuró a responder—. Nunca conocemos del todo a los demás. Todos tenemos una parte de nosotros que ni si­quiera nuestra familia conoce.

—Entonces ¿cómo conoces tú esa parte oculta de la personalidad de Inuyasha?

—Cuando trabajaba en el periódico, aprendí a conocer a la gente —lo informó—. Inuyasha tiene una determinación de acero bajo su aparente afabilidad. Tú todavía no lo has descubierto porque hasta ahora no le negabas nada de lo que quería. Dile que no puede quedarse con Kikyo y verás lo que ocurre —lo retó.

Los ojos grises de Sesshomaru se entrece­rraron amenazadoramente mientras el ol­vidado cigarrillo despedía volutas de humo que ascendían por el aire entre am­bos.

—Cielo santo, tienes valor.

—¿Qué pasa, señor Youkai? —lo re­prendió ella—¿no estás acostumbrado a que la gente te discuta?

—No —admitió.

—Bueno, tal vez asustes a tu junta direc­tiva pero hace falta mucho más que un fa­bricante de ropa interior... ¡Ay!

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta cuando la mano de Sesshomaru surgió de repente, la agarró por la nuca y tiró de ella hasta que su cara estuvo debajo de la de él.

—Tú sigue provocándome... —dijo en voz muy baja—. Estoy cansado y no tengo humor y esta tarde ya me has sacado de mis casillas.

—Déjame —gritó ella al tiempo que po­nía las manos en el pecho de Sesshomaru y lo empujaba, igual que había hecho antes. Y había perdido. Pero ahora se trataba de algo distinto. Tenía el pulso disparado pero no era de miedo.

Él cerró más la mano en torno a su cue­llo y la obligó a apoyar la mejilla en su hombro. No la tocó de ningún otro modo, sólo con esa mano implacable como el acero.

—Adelante, encanto, pelea —la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras su cabeza descendía hacia Kagome—. Pero lo único que vas a conseguir retorciéndote contra mí es que me excite todavía más...

Ella se quedó sin aliento ante aquella insinuación y, cuando sus labios se sepa­raron, él la besó.

Kagome sentía que su cuerpo se arquea­ba mientras unos labios cálidos y firmes se abrían paso en su boca y los dientes de Sesshomaru mordisqueaban dulcemente los suyos. Aspiró el olor a tabaco y a brandy, la fragancia de una colonia cara, y sintió una emoción nueva y extraña que iba de­rritiendo el hielo en su interior. Sesshomaru era increíblemente fuerte. Seguía sujetán­dola por el cuello y su boca se mostraba deliberadamente ofensiva, movía la len­gua de un modo que la hacía sonrojarse. Podría clavarle las uñas, arañarlo, pero no lo hizo. Tenía las manos recogidas contra su propio pecho. Gimió, abrió los ojos y se encontró a Sesshomaru mirándola con un brillo burlón y divertido en la mirada mientras su boca controlaba y dominaba la de ella.

Aquello era más serio de lo que se ima­ginaba. Con anterioridad, ningún hombre la había mirado a los ojos mientras la be­saba y una oleada cálida recorrió su cuer­po. Eso la asustó más que la fuerza de Sesshomaru. De repente, apartó su boca y se escurrió hacia abajo para escapar de la mano que la sujetaba por el cuello. Fue un movimiento tan rápido que perdió el equi­librio y se cayó hacia atrás contra el brazo del sofá. Respiraba pesadamente y en sus ojos había miedo, desenfreno y emoción. Tenía los labios hinchados y su cuerpo temblaba. Miró a Sesshomaru como un animal acorralado.

Él la estudió con detenimiento. No te­nía ni un pelo fuera de su sitio, estaba im­pecable, y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios con dedos firmes.

—Ha sido repugnante —le reprochó ella. Sus ojos centelleaban y lo miraban acusa­doramente. Una sombra cruzó por los ojos de Sesshomaru pero la expresión de éste no se alteró.

—Tú te lo has buscado, encanto —res­pondió con desenfado.

—Perdone usted —replicó ella mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento—. Yo no encuentro placer en que me babeen.

Él frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Así es como llamas a un beso, Takagashi, «babear»?

Ella se puso de pie y se alejó. Sentía de­bilidad en las rodillas y su mente daba vueltas confundida. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender lo profundas que eran las cicatri­ces que le había dejado su matrimonio? Nunca lo entendería. Un machista como él..., imposible.

—Me voy a la cama —dijo con voz aho­gada. Se humedeció los labios secos y en­contró el sabor de Sesshomaru todavía en ellos.

—¿Te bates en retirada? —la provocó. Ella apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Así, furiosa, estaba muy guapa. Sus ojos refulgían como dos esmeraldas colombianas.

—Sólo Dios sabe de qué eres capaz —re­plicó. Sesshomaru se recostó en el sofá y la miró con descaro e insolencia.

—No albergues demasiadas esperanzas, encanto —murmuró—. Tengo que sacudir­me a las mujeres, todas quieren entrar en mi dormitorio. Tendrías que guardar cola.

—Ni siquiera compraría entrada para se­mejante lugar —aseguró ella.

—Entonces estamos empatados —res­pondió Sesshomaru y dejó escapar una risa amarga—. Besarte a ti es como besar a un cadáver.

Ella se quedó sin respiración. Le había dolido; y mucho. Se giró y abrió la puerta.

—¡Kagome! —llamó Sesshomaru de pronto.

Ella se detuvo un instante pero no se dio la vuelta. Luego cerró de un portazo y no paro de correr hasta llegar a su habita­ción.

* * *

Wolas! Parece que la cosa ya se está animando jajaja...espero que os haya gustado y...ya sabeis...quejas, opiniones,...dejad reviews porfa!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

* * *

**

**Ocho**

Kagome y Sesshomaru apenas se dirigieron la palabra en la mesa del desayuno, y ella evitó mirarlo. No podría soportar la expre­sión de mofa que sabía que encontraría en su mirada. El recuerdo del beso de la no­che anterior estaba todavía demasiado re­ciente.

—¿A qué hora has dicho a tus invitados que vengan, cariño? —preguntó Izaioy a Sesshomaru mientras terminaban de desayu­nar y compartían una segunda taza de café.

—A las seis —contestó, y Kagome notó que la estaba mirando—. Lo que dije sobre su atuendo de esta noche iba en serio, se­ñora Takagashi. Si bajas esas escaleras vestida con algo escandaloso, yo mismo volveré a llevarte arriba.

Kagome no replicó. Mantuvo la mirada fija en su plato y oyó cómo la silla de Sesshomaru arañaba el suelo cuando éste la retiró para levantarse. Luego oyó un bufido y el ruido de pasos que se alejaban.

—Bueno, bueno —murmuró Izaioye mirando a Kagome—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí¿Habéis reñido?

Kagome levantó la vista y dio gracias por que Kikyo y Inuyasha no estuvieran por allí y no hubieran presenciado la escena.

—Podría decirse así —murmuró lacóni­camente. Dio un sorbo a su café—. ¡Es in­soportable!

—También su padre —la informó Izaioy. Sonrió con melancolía—. Pero yo lo quería con locura. Una vez averigüé por casualidad que, cuando estaba más furioso y más miedo daba, podía calmarlo sólo con poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Kagome se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Preferiría dejarme matar antes que ro­dear el cuello de Sesshomaru con los brazos.

La anciana sonrió.

—¿De verdad¿No será que Sesshomaru te perturba?

Ella se movió, nerviosa.

—Me... me asusta.

—Sí, ya lo sé. También tú lo asustas a él. Nunca se había mostrado tan hostil con un invitado. Me doy cuenta de cómo se eriza cuando tú entras en la habitación; y siem­pre te sigue con la mirada.

Kagome parecía incómoda. Fue a aga­rrar la taza de café con demasiado ímpetu y casi la vuelca. Respiró hondo mientras la estabilizaba. Izaioy cubrió la mano de Kagome con la suya.

—No dejes que te asuste, Kagome. Es in­flexible, pero porque siempre ha tenido que serlo. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que nunca te haría daño deliberadamente.

Kagome estuvo a punto de discutir aque­lla última afirmación pero cayó en la cuenta de que había sido ella la que había provocado el violento enfrentamiento de la noche anterior. Y empezaba a pregun­tarse por qué. ¿Sería porque sabía que si lo hacía enfadar lo suficiente, la tocaría¿Era eso lo que deseaba que pasara?

—Está muy solo —siguió diciendo Izaioy.

—No es eso lo que me ha dicho —mur­muró Kagome con los ojos entrecerrados—. Me dijo que tenía que sacudirse a las mu­jeres, me ha insinuado que nunca le falta compañía en la cama —de pronto recordó con quién estaba hablando y se sonrojó. Izaioy sonrió con regocijo.

—Me preguntó por qué te habrá dicho algo así —murmuró—. Además, no es ver­dad. Desde que Kagura lo dejó..., mejor di­cho, desde que él la echó de casa, no ha tenido ninguna relación seria. Sí, claro, a veces sale con mujeres, no olvides que es un hombre, cariño. Pero no se implica emocionalmente, pone su corazón a buen recaudo. Y no ha dejado que ninguna mu­jer se acerque a él.

Kagome se quedó mirando con preocu­pación el líquido negro que llenaba su taza.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué su esposa... se marchó?

Victorine sonrió con tristeza.

—No por la razón que podrías suponer —dijo amablemente—. Sencillamente, a Kagura le gustan los hombres. Creo que en medicina hay un término para denominar esa obsesión con el sexo. El orgullo de Sesshomaru sufrió mucho antes de que por fin se cansara y decidiera divorciarse —estu­dió detenidamente a Kagome—. Tu marido te trataba con crueldad en la cama ¿ver­dad? —dijo pausadamente y suspiró—. Pero, cariño, no todos los matrimonios son así. Tuviste una mala experiencia pero no debes dejar que eso arruine tu futuro. No debes, Kagome —extendió un bra­zo y le tocó ligeramente la mano—. Eres demasiado joven para dejar de vivir la vida.

Los grandes ojos de Kagome se encon­traron con los de Izaioy y ésta vio to­dos sus miedos.

—En mi vida, los hombres no han sido precisamente la flor y la nata —dijo con calma—. Lo que sé de mi propio padre es muy poco agradable, y mi marido fue otra decepción... —levantó la vista—. Supongo que no todos los hombres son unos mons­truos pero ¿cómo puedes distinguir a uno malo de uno bueno antes de haber empe­zado a vivir con ellos? —murmuró con tris­teza—. Yo creía que Kouga era el mejor del mundo. Si no puedo confiar en mi propia capacidad para juzgar a los demás, enton­ces ¿cómo voy a dar crédito a mis impre­siones sobre una persona?

Izaioy parecía preocupada.

—Tienes que aprender a confiar de nue­vo —dijo—. Ya sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero quizás averigües que surge de manera natural cuando conozcas al hombre adecuado.

Kagome suspiró y terminó su café. Son­rió con timidez.

—Nunca había hablado de esto con na­die. Excepto tal vez con Kikyo.

—Me halaga que me lo digas. ¿Y tu ma­dre?

—Murió al dar a luz a Kikyo. Apenas la re­cuerdo. Nos crió mi abuela McPherson, una anciana muy estricta. Le interesaba más inculcarnos disciplina que darnos afecto —suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa—. La queríamos pero en toda nuestra vida Kikyo y yo sólo nos hemos tenido la una a la otra...

Izaioy la miraba con una expresión rara, atenta, vigilante.

—¿McPherson? —murmuró.

Kagome deseaba haberse mordido la lengua. ¿Y si Izaioy había descubierto su verdadera profesión? El apellido de su abuela era el que utilizaba como seudóni­mo para firmar sus novelas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó mientras es­tudiaba el rostro de la madre de Sesshomaru. Izaioy se encogió de hombros.

—Me he quedado pensando dónde he oído antes ese apellido —se rió—. Y como tu cara me resulta tan familiar... Bueno, en fin, me imagino que todos nos parece­mos a alguien¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí —fue la respuesta de Kagome aliviada de poner fin a aquel asunto.

—Me gusta tu hermana —comentó Izaioy—. Me gusta cómo actúa Inuyasha cuando está con ella. Se muestra muy protector, muy capaz..., muy diferente del Inuyasha de antes, que siempre estaba esperando la aprobación de Sesshomaru antes de actuar. Está muy cambiado.

—kikyo lo quiere mucho —observó Kagome—. Nunca la había visto así de feliz. Po­bre Kikyo, era siempre la que pagaba el mal carácter de Kouga pero estaba obligada a quedarse con nosotros porque no tenía adónde ir. Desde que ha conocido a Inuyasha la veo reírse, jugar, bromear... Creía que ya se había olvidado de cómo se hacían esas cosas.

Izaioy parecía pensativa.

—Y eso mismo podría decirse también de ti¿no? —planteó con delicadeza—. Siempre estás trabajando, a todas horas. ¿No serás como esos novelistas frustrados que están siempre escribiendo la novela del siglo pero que nunca la terminan? Va­mos, confiesa. ¿Escribes novelas?

Kagome se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. Sí, escribo no­velas.

—¡Lo sabía¿Qué tipo de novelas¿de misterio?

—Sí —mintió Kagome—¿cómo lo ha adi­vinado?

La madre de Sesshomaru se rió.

—No lo sé, se me ha ocurrido de repente. A mí personalmente, lo que me gusta son esos novelones de tipo histórico con histo­rias románticas y un poco picantes. Los de­voro —estudió a Kagome con ojos pensati­vos—. ¿Tú también lees ese tipo de libros?

—No, no, son demasiado sugestivos para mi gusto —mintió Kagome pidiendo perdón por engañar a su anfitriona.

—Ah, ya —Izaioy bajó la vista hacia su café pero en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa apenas disimulada.

—Sesshomaru no quiere que Kikyo y Inuyasha se casen —dijo Kagome sin percatarse de esa sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy al tanto —Izaioy se acabó el café—, pero se le pasará. Todo lo que ne­cesita para cambiar de opinión es conocer más a Kikyo y verla con inuyasha. Lo que pasa es que Sesshomaru es contrario al matrimonio. Es muy protector con Inuyasha y no quiere que cometa un error. Su experiencia en ese terreno lo amargó mucho, igual que a ti. Pero se le pasará.

Kagome suspiró.

—Espero sinceramente que tengas ra­zón.

* * *

Wolas! Aqui os traigo el octavo capítulo jajaja Esto se pone interesante...Izaioy sabrá el secreto de Kagome? Muahahahah eso no os lo diré Bueno quería agradecer a: 

padilla-chan, leg, papallona, kuraudea, Ai-chan4, goshiy y a tods los ke leeis mi fic pero eso si, haber si me dejais reviews !


	9. Chapter 9

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

* * *

**

**Nueve**

Kagome había albergado la esperanza de quedarse en su habitación esa noche y evi­tarse así tanto la cena con los invitados como tener que ver de nuevo a Sesshomaru. No quería volver a enfrentarse a él hasta no tener claro cuáles eran sus sentimien­tos pero Izaioy no quiso ni oír hablar de semejante idea.

—No vas a esconderte en tu habitación, de eso puedes estar segura —afirmó con convencimiento, y de pronto su reducida figura pareció agrandarse.

—No me estoy escondiendo —aseguró Kagome—. Es como si esta noche me que­dara hibernando con el fin de recuperar fuerzas para mañana.

—No —se negó Izaioy con firmeza—. Y espero que te pongas el vestido más su­gerente que tengas —añadió con una sonri­sa—. Yo haré lo propio. Así aprenderá.

Kagome se echó a reír.

—Será una suegra fantástica...

—Y me imagino que no te importaría presentarte como candidata al puesto de nuera... —tanteó Izaioy esperanzada.

—Con quien quiere casarse Inuyasha es con Kikyo, no conmigo.

—Sabes muy bien que no me estoy refi­riendo a Inuyasha —ladeó la cabeza del mismo modo como lo hacía su hijo mayor—. A Sesshomaru le gustas, lo sabes. No lo puede ocultar.

Kagome entornó los párpados.

—No quiero una relación de ese tipo. Me da miedo.

—A él también —replicó Izaioy y sonrió al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Kagome—. Es cierto. Kagura lo amargó. Siempre se asegura de que sus amigas sean mujeres muy sofisticadas y liberales y que su idea del compromiso sea una ha­bitación de hotel para pasar una noche —añadió con picardía.

—Eso es todo lo que quiere de mí tam­bién —dijo Kagome en voz baja.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Izaioy—. Podrías llevarte una sorpresa, cariño. Ahora date prisa y arréglate. Y no lo olvi­des...¡ponte algo provocativo!

Pero Kagome no había metido en la ma­leta nada que fuera ni medianamente pro­vocativo, así que, en consonancia con su estado de animo, eligió un vestido de esti­lo victoriano con escote alto, cerrado con un lazo, y volantes en la pechera y tam­bién en el dobladillo de la falda, que era larga y con mucho vuelo. Se puso unos zapatos de tacón alto abotinados, se recogió el pelo en un moño alto y casi no se maquilló. Con aquel vestido, su delgada figura adquiría una delicadeza a la antigua usanza, muy elegante. Además, esa noche no estaba de humor para fiestas y quería que su aspecto fuera acorde con su humor.

Bajó y se encontró a Izaioy y a Kikyo de pie junto al arranque de la escalera.

—¿Qué te parece, es lo bastante suge­rente? —preguntó la madre de Sesshomaru, y se movió un poco para mostrar su vestido de color ciruela, de terciopelo y muy esco­tado. Entonces reparó en cómo iba vestida Kagome.

—Deja ver el tobillo —dijo ésta a modo de explicación—. En su época, a principios del siglo veinte, era muy provocativo.

Izaioy se rió.

—Lo creo.

Kagome observó a Kikyo. Estaba preciosa con su vestido de seda amarillo pálido que se ceñía a las curvas suaves de cuer­po.

—Pareces una rosa del árbol de té —dijo a su hermana pequeña.

—¿A que sí? —Izaioy acababa de de­cirle exactamente lo mismo—. Tienes mu­cho gusto vistiendo. Uno de estos días, esa habilidad puede llegar a ser importan­te.

Kikyo se ruborizó y sonrió.

—He pensado que inuyasha podía sentirse incómodo si me ponía algo llamativo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Inuyasha que se acer­caba a ellas en ese instante, muy elegante y trajeado—. ¿Yo incómodo¡Ni hablar!

Kikyo se rió y corrió a su encuentro.

—¿Estoy bien? —preguntó. Quería que él le diera su aprobación.

—Estás para comerte —murmuró y se in­clinó hacia delante para darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Podríais reservar eso para cuando es­téis en vuestro dormitorio? —refunfuñó Sesshomaru mientras se unía a ellos. Lanzó a su hermano menor una mirada intimida­dora—. No puedo andar por esta casa sin encontrarme con vosotros dos haciendo arrumacos por los pasillos.

—Si te molesta, no mires, hermanito —respondió Inuyasha en una repentina e inu­sual muestra de carácter. Luego sonrió frí­amente—. Y para tu información, Kikyo y yo no compartimos habitación. Tendremos tiempo de sobra para eso... cuando nos casemos.

—¿Sin mi aprobación? —fue la contesta­ción insolente de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha se puso muy tieso y abrazó con fuerza a Kikyo.

—Si es necesario, sí. Mírame bien, Sessh. Me he hecho mayor, ya no soy el chico de instituto deslumbrado por tu machismo. Y lo creas o no, soy muy capaz de mantener­me y de mantener a Kikyo.

—¿Y dónde vas a trabajar, si se puede saber? —quiso saber Sesshomaru. Inuyasha cambió de postura.

—Pues en la fábrica, claro.

—Piénsalo otra vez —contestó Sesshomaru con una mirada triunfal—. Si te casas sin mi aprobación, tendrás que empezar desde abajo y sin un centavo.

—¡Sesshomaru...! —comenzó a decir Izaioy.

—El testamento dice muy claramente que el control absoluto de tu parte de la herencia me corresponde a mí... hasta que cumplas treinta años —añadió Sesshomaru y se llevó una mano al bolsillo para sacar la pitillera—. Y no pensarás cuestionar mi au­toridad para contratar y despedir a quien yo quiera... Así que no te pases de listo conmigo porque eso no te conducirá a ninguna parte.

—Si nos perdonáis —se limitó a decir Inuyasha a Izaioy y a Kagome—, me parece que vamos a cenar en la ciudad.

kikyo parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y el corazón de Kagome estaba deshecho. ¡Dichoso Sesshomaru! Mientras lo pensaba, le decía con la mirada bien a las claras, lo que pensaba de él. Pero Sesshomaru no se in­mutó.

—Siento que tengamos invitados esta noche —dijo Izaioy y dirigió a su hijo mayor una sonrisa fría aunque su mirada ardía de indignación—. Me encantaría dis­cutir contigo lo que acabas de decir, hijo mío.

Sesshomaru sonrió regocijado al notar la furia contenida de su madre.

—No lo dudo. Pero por mucho que me presionéis inuyasha y tú, no pienso ceder ni un milímetro hasta que no esté convenci­do de que mi hermanito no se está equivo­cando.

—¿Piensas pasarte el resto de tus días diciéndole con qué mujeres debe salir, qué cubierto tiene que usar, qué programas puede ver en la tele...? —intervino Kagome.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —se limitó a responder él.

—Kikyo es mi hermana; claro que es asun­to mío —lo miró fijamente—. Ya ha sufrido bastante en su vida sin necesidad de que alguien tan protector y envarado como tú le complique las cosas.

Sesshomaru la miró como si quisiera mor­derla. Izaioy estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Aquí están tus invitados —se apresuró a decir—. El mayordomo los hará pasar al salón pero ¿no deberíamos ir a recibirlos?

Sesshomaru todavía estaba mirando fija­mente a Kagome.

—Luego —dijo amenazadoramente—, tú y yo vamos a tener unas palabras.

—¡Lo estoy deseando! —respondió Kagome puntuando cada palabra y le lanzó una sonrisa llena de dulzura. Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y se dirigió enfadado, a grandes zancadas, hacia la puerta de entrada mientras Izaioy deja­ba escapar un suspiro de alivio y animaba a Kagome a seguirla. En el umbral había dos hombres, uno alto y serio y otro bajo y gordo con la cara congestionada. Sesshomaru los hizo pasar al salón y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Kagome mientras le presentaba a Bob Long y Harry Neal.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Kagome se encontró en una esquina del salón con Bob Long mientras los demás discutían sobre la política económica del gobierno.

—¿Le interesa la política? —preguntó Kagome educadamente. Él negó con la cabeza, parecía irritado.

—Lo mío es la gestión del agua y las medidas de ahorro en distribución y con­sumo —miró a Kagome—, pero no puedo es­perar que le interese hablar de semejante asunto.

Aquella actitud tan prepotente la ofen­dió un poco pero a pesar de todo sonrió.

—Al contrario, es un tema que me apa­siona también a mí. Soy de una ciudad pe­queña cerca de Osaka. Gastamos dos mi­llones de galones al día y recibimos el agua de un afluente del río Kizu. La ciudad que se encuentra más cer­ca de la nuestra tiene una fábrica que utili­za ella sola, un millón de galones de agua al día; por no hablar del consumo indivi­dual que asciende a tres millones de galo­nes.

Bob Long se quedó mirándola fijamen­te, como si temiera haber oído mal.

—¿Y se abastece del mismo afluente?

—En parte —respondió Kagome—. Pero el año pasado, con la sequía, la ciudad tuvo que excavar tres nuevos pozos para cubrir las necesidades de agua y ahora están examinando si es factible construir un planta depuradora para todo el condado.

—Lo mismo nos pasó a nosotros —dijo él y procedió a contarle los detalles del problema y las medidas que habían toma­do las autoridades para solucionarlo.

Cuando Sesshomaru los interrumpió esta­ban charlando animadamente sobre las nuevas leyes que regulaban el consumo de agua por municipio.

—Siento interrumpir, Bob —murmuró y lanzó una mirada severa a Kagome—, pero Harry y yo necesitamos que nos aclares algunas cosas de la oferta de fusión.

—Fusión... —Bob Long parpadeó—. Ah, sí, la fusión —se giró y le ofreció la mano a Kagome—. No recuerdo cuando fue la últi­ma vez que disfruté tanto con una conver­sación. Tenemos que seguir hablando.

Sesshomaru parecía confuso, la miraba de una forma rara, y se alejó con su invitado. Inuyasha y Kikyo acababan de unirse al gru­po. Inuyasha parecía dispuesto para el comba­te y la propia kikyo tenía el aspecto de estar preparada para participar también ella en la refriega si era necesario. Ni siquiera la mirada hostil de Sesshomaru cuando entraron en la sala logró incomodar a ninguno de ellos.

—Vaya, vaya —bromeó Kagome—. ¿Ha­béis cambiado de idea?

—Pues sí —Inuyasha sonrió—. En la universi­dad hice un curso de artes marciales. He salido fuera, he mirado el coche y me he dicho que uno sólo huye cuando todas las apuestas están en su contra.

—Lo mismo digo —intervino Kikyo con una rara muestra de carácter—. Quizá no le guste a Sesshomaru pero va a tener que acep­tarme antes o después.

Kagome les sonrió.

—Bien dicho. Os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, incluso me ofrezco a manteneros si es necesario hasta que encontréis la forma de salir adelante.

Inuyasha le lanzó una cálida sonrisa.

—Nunca lo permitiría —dijo—, pero tu apoyo significa mucho para nosotros. Gracias.

—¿Para qué sirven si no las cuñadas? —Kagome se encogió de hombros teatral­mente.

—Por cierto —continuó Inuyasha—¿cómo has conseguido que el viejo Long te son­ría? Eso me ha parecido ver cuando entrá­bamos... Odia a la gente, siempre se que­da en un rincón con su vaso en la mano hasta que llega el momento de hablar de negocios y entonces, por sistema, se muestra en desacuerdo con cualquier cosa que se diga.

—¿Long? Ese nombre me suena —mur­muró Kikyo pensativa.

—Seguramente. Llevo semanas queján­dome de él —miró a Kagome—. Sesshomaru está in­tentando convencer a Long para que su fábrica de punto se una a nuestra firma. Long no cede. Han tenido reuniones y reuniones y más reuniones, y Sesshomaru está obligado a llevar en persona las negocia­ciones, pero hasta ahora ha tenido que tratar el tema con todos los cargos inter­medios de la empresa de Long. Ésta es la primera vez que accede a acudir en per­sona.

—Me siento halagada —murmuró Kagome con una sonrisa.

En la mesa, no le sorprendió que la sen­taran junto a Bob Long. Resultó que éste había formado parte de la comisión de planificación de gestión del agua y cono­cía todos los entresijos. No dejaron de ha­blar durante toda la cena. De hecho, Bob Long fue el último en marcharse; un hom­bre completamente distinto del directivo de cara amargada que había entrado por la puerta unas horas antes.

—Todavía no me has dado una respuesta sobre la fusión, Bob —le Sesshomaru y lanzó una mirada severa en dirección a Kagome.

—Ah, eso —Bob movió una mano alegre­mente—. Adelante. Haz que redacten los contratos y mándamelos. Firmaré. Ha sido un placer, señora Takagashi —añadió y, son­riendo, estrechó la mano delgada de Kagome con la suya, huesuda—. Espero que se repita.

—Yo también, señor Long —dijo con una sonrisa genuina—. Buenas noches.

Él asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de los demás y salió por la puerta sonriendo.

—Dios mío —dijo Sesshomaru en cuanto su invitado se hubo marchado—. Llevo meses intentando arrancarle una respuesta positi­va que nos permita a Harry y a mí seguir adelante con nuestros planes de expan­sión. No quería ceder, ni siquiera quería reunirse con nosotros. Y llega, habla dos horas contigo y se comporta como si la fu­sión no tuviera la menor importancia para él.

—Es un introvertido —explicó Kagome—. No sabe relacionarse y su manera de parti­cipar es oponerse a todo. Le gusta que lo traten como a uno más, tomar parte en la conversación pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

—Tú lo has conseguido —señaló Sesshomaru.

—Yo he sido reportera —le recordó ella—. Hace años, un redactor jefe con mucha ex­periencia me dijo que no hay gente sosa sino reporteros con poca imaginación. Después de aquello, a fuerza de rodaje, aprendí a hacer hablar a la gente. No es tan difícil. Sólo tienes que encontrar te­mas que les gustan y saber escuchar.

—Qué sencillo haces que suene, cariño —dijo Izaioy—. Y sabes muy bien que no es nada fácil.

—En todo caso, me lo he pasado bien —respondió Kagome—. Hemos estado ha­blando largo y tendido de la gestión del agua y las restricciones...

—Mis dos hijos forman parte de comités que se ocupan de cuestiones relacionadas con el ahorro de agua en Tokio —obser­vó Izaioy—. Sesshomaru fue una vez a ha­blar del tema en televisión.

—No sabía que a Bob le interesaran esas cuestiones —murmuró Sesshomaru y miró a Kagome como si ésta tuviera la culpa.

—Me parece que vamos a ir a ver un poco la tele —dijo Inuyasha que llevaba de la mano a kikyo y le sonreía.

—No os sentéis demasiado cerca... —ad­virtió Sesshomaru con una sonrisa casi imper­ceptible—. De la televisión quiero decir. Ya sabéis lo que dicen de las radiaciones.

Inuyasha consiguió devolverle la sonrisa.

—Ya, ya sé lo que dicen. Pero puedo cui­darme solito, hermano mayor. Y puedo cuidar de Kikyo, si ella me deja.

Sesshomaru observó a Inuyasha.

—Uno de estos días vamos a tener que hablar en serio.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso mismo creo yo.

—Voy a dar una vuelta en coche —anun­ció Sesshomaru—. Ve a buscar un chal y ven conmigo, Kagome.

Ésta levantó la vista hacia él.

—No me estarás hablando a mí... —repli­có.

—Sí, a ti. Te llevaré a dar un paseo ro­mántico a la luz de la luna.

Ella estudió su expresión dura y suspi­ró. Bueno, era inevitable, en algún mo­mento iba a tener que enfrentarse a él, así que bien podía ser esa noche. De ese modo, no tendría que pasar el resto de su estancia allí preguntándose cuándo iba a dejarle las cosas claras.

—Si no he vuelto dentro de dos horas —dijo Kagome a Izaioy en un susurro—, llama a la policia y dile que sospechas que ha habido juego sucio.

Izaioy se rió.

—De acuerdo, y haré todo lo esté en mi mano para protegerte, cariño. Juraré que te arrastró contra tu voluntad...

—Debo haber perdido la cabeza para marcharme así contigo —dijo Kagome a Sesshomaru cuando ya estaban en la carretera.

—Y encima de noche —reconoció él—. Y entonces ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Ella se quedó con la vista clavada en el regazo; las luces de neón de los carteles luminosos que flanqueaban la autovía lan­zaban destellos de colores.

—No lo sé. Hace un rato te habría es­trangulado.

—Estabas defendiendo a tu hermana, en­canto. No esperes que yo haga menos por mi hermano.

Ella dirigió su atención a las olas que se levantaban en la superficie del mar apenas visibles detrás de las filas de moteles que se levantaban junto a la playa.

—En otras palabras, que todo depende del punto de vista¿no?

—Exacto.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó. Él giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—Esa pregunta me suena. ¿Es que siem­pre sospechas que tengo segundas inten­ciones cuando te hago subir al coche con­migo?

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Así suena? Lo preguntaba por simple curiosidad.

—No te preocupes —dijo. Giró el volante y entraron en una carretera larga que co­rría paralela a la playa—. No voy a intentar llevarte a un motel.

Las mejillas de Kagome se pusieron como la grana.

—No pensaba que fueras a hacer nada parecido.

—¿No? —dijo con la mirada fija en la ca­rretera—. La mayor parte del tiempo actúas como si fuera un violador evadido.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que no eras un hombre tierno —respondió ella mientras entrelazaba las manos sobre el regazo. Él miró hacia los lados.

—Yo dije «amante» tierno —le recordó—. Y creo que me has malinterpretado. Que­ría decir que en la cama era exigente, no cruel.

La cara de Kagome estaba ardiendo pero sabía que la oscuridad la protegía.

—¿No dices nada? —preguntó Sesshomaru. Levantó el pie del acelerador mientras saca­ba un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendía.

—Estoy lamiendo mis heridas —murmu­ró ella.

—No tendrías ninguna si no hubieras tratado de romperme la mandíbula —le re­cordó él.

—¡Pero si me insultaste!

—¿Y se puede saber qué hacías tú? —re­plicó él—. No quiero parecer presuntuoso, pero, por Dios, la última vez que tuve que pelearme por un beso fue hace veinte años. Y nunca me habían dicho que fuera «repugnante».

Ella empezaba a entender el comporta­miento de Sesshomaru y se sintió un poco avergonzada de sí misma. Era un hombre orgulloso y sus palabras debían de haberlo herido. La noche anterior estaba asustada y alterada; no podía aceptar que aquel beso le gustara tanto. No sólo no le había repugnado sino que dudaba que Sesshomaru pudiera despertar en ella esa sensación.

—No debería haber dicho eso —admi­tió—. No era verdad.

Él dio una calada larga al cigarrillo.

—Normalmente no soy agresivo —dijo al cabo de un minuto—. Lo de anoche fue ex­cepcional. Maldita sea, es la manera que tienes de reaccionar cuando estás conmi­go —añadió de pronto—. No puedo acercar­me a ti.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no es nada personal —replicó ella. Suspiró y se abrazó la cintu­ra—. No disfruto con el sexo —confesó en voz baja—. No puedo evitarlo así que, por favor, acéptalo y no... fuerces las cosas.

Él salió de la carretera y detuvo el co­che en un área con mesas de picnic desde las que se podía contemplar una zona de dunas. Más allá se veían las olas rompien­do en la arena. Apagó el motor y se volvió hacia ella. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro sólo parcialmente, sus ojos brilla­ban por encima de la brasa del cigarrillo.

—Una mujer es frígida por culpa de un hombre —dijo lacónicamente. Ella seguía con la vista clavada en el re­gazo.

—¿Qué esperas de mí¿Una confesión? —se rió nerviosa—. Lo siento, pero te dije una vez que soy una persona muy reservada.

—Ya somos dos —él aspiró largamente el humo del cigarrillo—. ¿Por qué te doy mie­do?

Kagome jugueteó con la tela de la falda.

—Eres muy grande —murmuró. Los labios de Sesshomaru se curvaron lige­ramente en un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Y qué quieres, un hombre que te lle­gue por la cintura para estar segura de vencerlo en el cuerpo a cuerpo?

Sonaba tan ridículo que ella no pudo evitar reírse.

—No, supongo que no.

Él dio otra calada al cigarrillo y se in­clinó hacia delante para apagarlo en el ce­nicero. Fue un movimiento que lo acercó más a ella, tanto que Kagome notó el calor de su cuerpo y la fragancia masculina de su colonia. De pronto, él se giró de modo que su cara quedó a sólo unos centímetros de la de ella y el corazón de Kagome empezó a latir muy deprisa.

—Una vez me dejaste que te abrazara ¿te acuerdas? —preguntó Sesshomaru mientras buscaba sus ojos con la mirada—. Te hice enfadar y gritaste, la noche que salimos con inuyasha y Kikyo.

Ella se humedeció los labios. Lo mira­ba hipnotizada.

—Quería pegarte —recordó.

—Me estoy dando cuenta de que eso se ha vuelto una costumbre —murmuró con una sonrisa. Con mucha suavidad, le puso las manos en los hombros y esperó hasta que la resistencia cedió lo bastante como para permitirle acercarla a él.

—Ven aquí —susurró y lentamente fue deslizando los brazos alrededor de ella, dándole tiempo para retirarse si lo desea­ba—. Así, Kagome, sin exigencias, sin ame­nazas. Lo único que quiero es abrazarte.

Ella sintió la mejilla áspera de Sesshomaru cuando rozó su cara. También notaba el ritmo lento y estable de la respiración de éste en la curva de sus senos, levemente aplastados contra el pecho de él. No la es­taba forzando ni obligando a nada, sabía que si se resistía mínimamente, la soltaría. Saber eso la hacía sentirse segura. Se rela­jó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—¿Ves? —murmuró él. Su voz era tan profunda y acariciadora como el sonido de las olas que morían en la playa—. No voy a hacerte daño.

Ella dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y se abandonó al abrazo. Era la primera vez que cedía sin luchar antes y era raro dis­frutar de las sensaciones que aquel aban­dono producía en su cuerpo: un hormi­gueo, una excitación amortiguada que se elevaba hasta sus sentidos y la hacía ser consciente de la calidez que la envolvía, del poderoso cuerpo de Sesshomaru, de su olor, de la fuerza de sus manos, que le em­pujaban delicadamente la espalda por en­cima de la fina tela del vestido.

Notó que él se movía y la alzaba de su asiento. Se encontró sentada sobre sus muslos y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Se quedaron mirándose, los ojos de ambos se paseaban sin prisas sobre el rostro del otro, absorbiendo cada detalle.

—Es como abrazar un animalito salvaje —murmuró él dulcemente. Alzó una mano para retirarle unos mechones despeinados de las mejillas—. Eres muy suave, Kagome. Tu piel es como la seda.

Los dedos de Kagome vacilaron antes de tocar la boca de Sesshomaru. Trazó el perfil de sus labios y sintió su cálida firmeza. Lue­go los dedos fueron hasta su mandíbula cuadrada, al pómulo, a la mejilla, oscure­cida por la sombra de la barba incipiente. Le gustaba. Era la primera vez desde de su matrimonio que disfrutaba tocando a un hombre. Él frotó su nariz con la de ella de un modo suave y sensual.

—Bésame, Kagome—sugirió con voz za­lamera. Su boca estaba justo encima de la de ella; la provocaba, la atormentaba. Las dos bocas casi se tocaban. Casi. Los dedos de Kagome todavía estaban acariciándole el pómulo.

—Puedes hacerlo tú —susurró ella ner­viosa.

—¿No es eso lo que no funciona conti­go, encanto? —preguntó—¿que lo haga yo todo? No voy a obligarte a nada. Si quie­res besarme, aquí tienes mi boca.

Las manos de Kagome agarraron las so­lapas de su chaqueta y se quedó mirándo­lo fijamente, aturdida. Notaba el pulso que le latía con fuerza en las yemas de los dedos. Probó a rozar sus labios con los de ella. Una vez, dos... Lo besó con fuerza, provocadoramente, pero aquello no la sa­tisfizo: él ni siquiera se movió.

Sintiéndose más segura, deslizó las ma­nos bajo los mechones plateados de la nuca de Sesshomaru y se apretó contra él. Notó cómo sus senos se aplastaban contra la pe­chera de la camisa mientras llevaba de nuevo los labios a su boca. Todo ese rato, no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. Abrió la boca y lo animó a hacer lo mismo para po­der oler su aliento. El también tenía los ojos muy abiertos y observaba el modo en que respondía cuando su lengua se movía sensualmente entre los labios entreabier­tos de ella y la provocaba con una habili­dad enloquecedora. Kagome se quedó sin aliento ante tantas nuevas sensaciones.

Los labios de Sesshomaru rozaron los su­yos al hablar.

—Esa noche te alteró mucho¿no? —murmuró—. Lo de mirarnos mientras nos estábamos besando...

—Nunca lo había hecho —confesó sin aliento. Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo de Sesshomaru, le gustaba su tacto.

—Yo tampoco —respondió él—. Quería mirarte. Y sigo queriendo lo mismo. Abre un poco la boca.

El corazón de Kagome latía con fuerza mientras obedecía sin dejar de mirar los ojos grises de Sesshomaru. Entonces unos dientes la mordisquearon y una lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios. También notó que sus manos la agarraban y la obligaban a cambiar de posición. Se encontró senta­da a horcajadas y notó cómo Sesshomeru em­pujaba sus caderas contra las de él. Su boca se volvió más exigente y Kagome notó que su cuerpo la traicionaba, que un deseo dulce brotaba dentro de ella a medi­da que notaba el de Sesshomaru. La boca de éste seguía provocándola y se dejó llevar por la corriente que la arrastraba como a un nadador exhausto. Cerró los ojos; el placer era mayor de lo que esperaba. Inca­paz de sostener la mirada apasionada de los ojos grises de Sesshomaru, se rindió sin protestar. Dejó escapar un quejido, un so­nido extraño, largo, doloroso, en medio de la oscuridad. Le temblaban las piernas, te­nía las rodillas dobladas y estaban frente a frente. Le dolían los senos mientras trata­ba de pegarse aún más a él.

Notó cómo un estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo de Sesshomaru y, de pronto, sin­tió que la mano de él estaba sobre uno de sus pechos y lo acariciaba por encima de la tela del vestido, poseyéndolo. La inva­dió el pánico. Se echó hacia atrás dando un grito y le agarró la mano con dedos fríos. Sus ojos mostraban confusión y perplejidad.

Él respiró hondo.

—Soy un hombre —se justificó—. Si te frotas contra mí de esa manera¿qué espe­ras?

Ella logró contener su lengua y se tragó la contestación desagradable que había acudido automáticamente a su boca, pero se levantó del regazo de Sesshomaru y volvió a su asiento. Se abrazó la cintura con fir­meza.

—Lo siento —acertó a decir con voz tem­blorosa.

Él no habló. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo en­cendió. Su pulso ya no era tan firme como antes. Se quedó tranquilamente sentado y fumando un rato antes de hablar. Su as­pecto era oscuramente sensual. Tenía el pelo revuelto y en los ojos grises todavía brillaba la pasión frustrada.

—Presumiblemente, los hombres te to­carán de vez en cuando —la provocó él en tono burlón.

—Así no —confesó ella y lo miró con ti­midez. Él parecía confuso.

—¿No está permitido achucharse un poco? —murmuró. Ella respiró hondo. Le debía al menos una explicación.

—Si quieres saber la verdad, no sé mu­cho de achuchones.

—¡Pero si has estado casada!

—Sí —replicó ella. Había amargura en su mirada—. Con un hombre que creía que la violación era uno de los derechos del ma­rido.

* * *

Wolas! Muahahahaha que mala que soy lo he dejado en la situación cumbre muahahahha...que pasará...como reaccionará nuestro sexy Sesshomaru? Muahahahaha pues eso queridos/as letores/ras lo sabreis en el proximo capitulo... 

Dejadme reviews y no seais tan malos/as como yo...tened compasión y dejadme alguna notita...

Hasta la proxima!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

* * *

**

**Diez**

Él se quedó mirándola largo rato. Su cara estaba rígida como la de una estatua y tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si es­tuviera calculando. Ella apartó la mirada, se sentía aver­gonzada. Nunca había confesado aquello a nadie, aparte de a Kikyo.

—Siento haber dejado que las cosas fue­ran tan lejos —dijo muy tensa—. No soporto la intimidad con un hombre. Recuerdo de­masiado bien a donde conduce.

Él dejó salir una nube de humo.

—Es culpa mía —afirmó, y se movió en el asiento para dejar reposar su brazo en el respaldo mientras la observaba—. Última­mente he dedicado más tiempo a las di­chosas fusiones que a las mujeres. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan nece­sitado.

Ella lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —dijo—, hacía mucho tiempo que no deseaba tanto besar a alguien.

Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró. Ella sonrió y bajó la vista hacia su ves­tido que estaba completamente retorcido.

—Ahora entiendo por qué hacen cola para estar contigo —se rió—. Estás loco si piensas que es por tu dinero.

Él alargó un abrazó y tomó una de sus manos. La apartó de su regazo y la entrelazó con la suya mediante una lenta y ex­citante caricia.

—¿Eres capaz de hablar de tu matrimo­nio? —preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado doloroso —confesó—. Me casé muy ilusionada y acabé escar­mentada. Destruyó todas mis ilusiones so­bre el placer sexual.

Él suspiró.

—Debió de hacerte muchísimo daño.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo era virgen. No sabía nada de sexo aparte de lo poco que había leído en libros y de lo que contaban otras chicas. Me imagino que mi ignorancia lo exasperaba y las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

Los dedos de Sesshomaru se pusieron en tensión.

—La mayoría de los hombres se preocu­pa de ir despacio la primera vez para no hacer daño.

Ella se rió con amargura.

—No era el caso de Kouga—recordó—. La culpa era mía, la culpa era siempre mía... —se movió inquieta—. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?

—En seguida —con la mano en la que te­nía el cigarrillo, la obligó a volver la cara hacia él—. ¿Disfrutaste alguna vez?

Ella buscó sus ojos y esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

—No —admitió—. La primera vez me do­lió y luego... me resultaba tremendamen­te desagradable.

—Una última pregunta y te dejaré tran­quila. ¿Alguna vez sentiste con él lo que acabas de sentir conmigo? —preguntó con dulzura. Ella alzó ambas cejas.

—Si crees que voy a contestar a eso, te has vuelto loco —le dijo.

—¿Asustada? —quiso saber él. Ella hizo un pequeño puchero con el la­bio inferior.

—Sensata. Tu ego ya es demasiado pro­nunciado.

—No se trata de ego —dijo Sesshomaru ne­gando con la cabeza—, sino de confianza en mí mismo. En algunos aspectos —aclaró mientras sonreía—. Contigo tengo que ir tanteando el terreno.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Literalmente? —murmuró. Él se rió.

—Normalmente actúo con más delicade­za de la que he mostrado esta noche. Dios, hace un momento me has puesto a cien. Y cuando he notado cómo te pegabas a mí, no he podido evitar acariciarte.

Ella se ruborizó y miró sus manos en­trelazadas. Estudió la mano de Sesshomaru, mucho más morena que la de ella, enor­me, de uñas cortas y fuerte.

—Me gustan tus manos —habló pausada­mente. Los dedos de Sesshomaru se contrajeron.

—Y a mí las tuyas, encanto.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento y siguió fumando tranquilamente su cigarri­llo. Se quedaron un rato callados. Era un silencio reconfortante y deliciosamente ín­timo. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y, sin decir una palabra, él la atrajo hacia sí para que la mejilla descansara en su pecho.

—Aunque no tengo el menor deseo de hacerlo —dijo Sesshomaru unos momentos después—, supongo que deberíamos volver a casa.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a través de la ventanilla.

—Me gusta estar contigo —confesó. Sesshomaru le dio un apretoncito en el bra­zo y ella notó su aliento en el pelo.

—Y a mí contigo —murmuró él—. Mucho.

Era como volver a ser una chica que tu­viera su primera cita con un amigo espe­cial. Ella frotó la mejilla contra su pecho y suspiró. Él apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y alargó la mano hacia la llave de contacto. Ella fue a apartarse pero él no se lo per­mitió.

—No —dijo con un tono raro, dulce, y la miró a los ojos un instante—. No, quédate donde estás. Me gusta sentirte ahí apoya­da.

Puso en marcha el coche y retrocedie­ron para incorporarse de nuevo a la auto­vía. Durante todo el trayecto siguieron en aquella posición. El brazo de Sesshomaru la retenía como si fuera un tesoro.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todas las lu­ces estaban apagadas. Él se bajó primero y le abrió la puerta. La tomó de la mano y caminaron así hasta el porche.

—Parece que se han ido todos a la cama —señaló él con una sonrisa. Ella levantó la vista.

—¿Tú crees que Kikyo y Inuyasha son aman­tes? —preguntó. Él la miró.

—No lo sé —respondió con calma—. Por el bien de ambos, espero que no hayan de­jado que las cosas vayan tan lejos. No me gustaría que se tuvieran que casar a la fuerza, obligados por un embarazo no de­seado.

—¿Y cómo sabes que sería no deseado?

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Tú querías tener hijos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, repentina­mente triste.

—Más que nada en el mundo pero él de­cía que no.

—Fue mejor que no los tuvierais, dadas las circunstancias —señaló él, y ella volvió a asentir con un gesto.

—¿Y tú? —sentía que había confianza para hacer aquella pregunta.

Por un instante, Sesshomaru dejó caer la máscara que siempre cubría su rostro y ella vio a un hombre que estaba muy solo. Él movió la cabeza arriba y abajo.

—¿Y ella no? —tanteó. Sesshomaru se rió con amargura.

—Decidió que un embarazo podría es­tropear su figura. No merecía la pena el sacrificio.

—Ay, Sessh, lo siento —murmuró compa­deciéndolo.

Él la estudió durante un rato buceando en su mirada. Se le oscurecieron los ojos y el pecho subía y bajaba trabajosamente. La agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia la parte del porche que estaba a oscuras; lue­go la ciñó lentamente contra su cuerpo.

—Si te asusto, dímelo —susurró con voz ronca e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

La boca de Sesshomaru se abrió en el momento en que rozó la de Kagome y su len­gua le hizo separar los labios y la devoró en un silencio que ardía con nuevas sensa­ciones, nuevas emociones. Ella le deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura por de­bajo de la chaqueta abierta, y disfrutó del calor del cuerpo de Sesshomaru que ardía de­bajo de la tela fina de la camisa de seda. Se fundió con él. Adoraba la sensación de aquellas piernas fuertes pegadas a sus muslos, de los brazos que la abrazaban con firmeza y la ceñían aún más contra él. Con la lengua, le acarició el labio superior y exploró su interior húmedo con una sen­sualidad que era nueva en ella.

Él retrocedió, le costaba respirar.

—No hagas eso —murmuró con voz ron­ca. Kagome buscó sus ojos plateados con un abandono que también resultaba nuevo, casi sin aliento.

—Me gusta cómo sabes —respondió en otro murmullo. Luego sonrió con un brillo de fascinación en la mirada—. Sabes a humo.

De forma involuntaria, la boca de Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa.

—Y tú sabes a miel. Dulce, suave, tenta­dora... Demasiado tentadora para esta hora de la noche —añadió—. A menos que quieras acabar en la cama conmigo...

Un hormigueo recorrió a Kagome de pies a cabeza. Se quedó sin aliento al ima­ginarse la escena: la palidez de su piel en contraste con el cuerpo rubio y cubierto de vello de Sesshomaru, los dos tumbados en la cama, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, dándole la bienvenida...

—Te estás poniendo colorada —murmu­ró. Ella bajó la vista al suelo y se separó. Lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado nuevo.

—Creo que será mejor que demos el día por acabado, señor Youkai, antes de que pierda pie.

—Hace un momento era Sessh—dijo él mientras metía la llave en la cerradura, abría la puerta y la hacía pasar. Ella lo miró.

—Haces que me sienta como un animal en peligro de extinción —confesó y se rió.

—Y apenas he comenzado —murmuró él en tono travieso—. Ven a nadar conmigo por la mañana.

Ella vaciló.

—Había pensado ir al muelle y echar la caña, a ver si pesco algo —admitió. Él alzó mucho las cejas espesas.

—¿Te gusta pescar?

Ella se rió.

—Bueno¿es que nunca has visto a una mujer que le guste pescar?

—No es eso —contestó—. A mí me encan­ta pero prefiero la pesca de profundidad. Siempre que vengo a Shisuoka aprovecho para salir al mar.

Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron.

—¿En serio?

—Voy a alquilar un barco —dijo—. Iremos a pescar una aguja azul¿qué te parece?

—Tú pescarás una aguja azul —enfatizó ella—. Yo miraré. No soy lo bastante fuerte como para sacar del agua un pez tan gran­de. Y creo que da muchos coletazos.

—Si prefieres que vayamos al muelle...

—No, no, por favor —se apresuró a de­cir—, nunca he salido a pescar en alta mar. La pesca de profundidad debe ser muy emocionante, me encantaría probar. Y tú pareces un experto.

Él se rió.

—De acuerdo. Tendremos que levantar­nos muy temprano.

—¿A las cuatro está bien¿o antes?

Él le acarició fugazmente el pómulo y ella sintió que un delicioso estremeci­miento le recorría la espalda.

—Las cuatro es buena hora. Tomaremos un café y luego comeremos algo en el bar­co. El patrón prepara unos desayunos magníficos —aseguró Sesshomaru con entu­siasmo.

Ella sonrió y se alejó sin mucho entu­siasmo hacia la escalera.

—¿Kagome?

Se giró con una mano ya en el pasama­nos, y lo miró.

—Mañana déjate el pelo suelto —le pidió él.

Ella sonrió con timidez y asintió con la cabeza. Luego subió despacio las escale­ras, arrastrando los pies, como si no qui­siera separarse de él. Y Sesshomaru se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba hasta que desa­pareció de su vista.

* * *

Wenas! Bueno, bueno, no ha pasado nada del otro mundo pero parece que las cosas ya se van arreglando jajaja bueno ya sabeis...sed buenos/as conmigo y dejadme reviews que son mi motivación jajaja hasta la próxima.! Y muchas gracias a todos/as los/as que me dejais reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

* * *

**

**Once**

A las tres y media, Kagome ya estaba en pie a pesar de que casi no había dormido. Iba de un lado a otro de su habitación, de­seando que las manecillas del reloj se mo­vieran más deprisa para poder volver a ver a Sesshomaru cuanto antes. El golpe repentino en la puerta le hizo dar un salto. Corrió a abrir y se encontró a Sesshomaru de pie en el pasillo. Iba vestido con vaqueros y un polo rojo de manga corta que lo hacía parecer aún más moreno. Lle­vaba una chaqueta ligera al hombro.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó con una sonri­sa y sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Kagome. Ella llevaba también vaqueros, una camisa de color verde pálido y un jer­sey verde remangado hasta los codos.

—Claro que sí —respondió—. No sabía si te habrías despertado.

—No he podido dormir —confesó con una sonrisa fatigada—. Ni un minuto.

Ella levantó la vista y se quedó mirán­dolo.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció con voz suave.

Los dedos de Sesshomaru le acariciaron el pelo suelto y la obligaron a alzar el rostro hacia él para que los labios de los dos se tocaran. Era como poner en contacto una antorcha con hierba seca. Kagome se quedó sin aliento al sentir esos labios y sus ma­nos agarraron los antebrazos velludos de Sesshomaru con tal fuerza que los dedos se le quedaron blancos de tanto apretar.

—Dios... —gimió él, y la alzó en brazos antes de que ella pudiera protestar. Cerró la puerta de un puntapié sin dejar de besarla y la llevó hasta la cama.

—No —murmuró Kagome implorado mientras él la tumbaba encima de la colcha que poco antes había estirado con esmero.

—No pretendo que nos acostemos —pro­metió él echándose sobre ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba sobre los senos de Kagome mientras soportaba su peso con los brazos, a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella—. Sólo pretendo quererte un poco —le susurró jun­to a la boca—. Tocarte y sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío —sus labios rozaron los de Kagome, jugando, provocando. Sonrió al notar la inmediata respuesta. Se rió y frotó su pecho suave contra los senos de ella para sentir cómo reacciona­ba ante aquella presión sensual.

—Delicioso —susurró sobre los labios entreabiertos de Kagome—. Es como hacer el amor a una virgen, sentir esas primeras respuestas vacilantes, temblorosas... ¿Todavía me tienes miedo?

—Más que nunca —confesó ella sin aliento. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, per­plejos ante la novedad del deseo. Llevó las manos a los pómulos de Sesshomaru y lue­go sus dedos bajaron hasta la garganta, la pechera del polo.., y notó el calor y la fuerza de su cuerpo debajo de la tela.

—En cuanto me digas que pare, paro —dijo él, boca contra boca—. Bésame, fie­ra. Confía en mí y, esta vez, dame un beso como Dios manda.

Y eso hizo ella. Le ofreció la boca y dejó que él hiciera lo que quisiera mien­tras su cuerpo palpitante disfrutaba de la proximidad del de Sesshomaru. Entrelazó sus piernas con las de él y se fundió en un abrazo mientras seguían besándose y be­sándose y besándose...

—Así —susurró él temblorosamente mientras miraba los ojos apasionados de Kagome—, esto es hacer el amor, hacer el amor de verdad. No lo habías hecho antes¿verdad?

—No —murmuró ella. Sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía—. Nunca. Sessh...

Él respiró hondo y le revolvió el pelo afectuosamente.

—¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? —su voz era ronca—. Adelante, pregunta.

—Sólo si me prometes no reírte de mí.

Sesshomaru enroscó un mechón de la mele­na de Kagome alrededor de su dedo índice.

—No me reiré.

—La mayoría de los hombres... ¿tiene siempre mucha prisa cuando está en la cama con una mujer? —preguntó con cal­ma.

—Sólo algunos —sus ojos buscaron los de ella—. Los egoístas, a los que única­mente les interesa su propio placer.

Kagome apoyó las manos en el pecho firme de Sesshomaru y notó cómo subía y ba­jaba al ritmo de la respiración. La siguien­te pregunta empezó a cobrar forma en su mente pero vaciló.

—No, yo no —se adelantó a responder él tras leer la pregunta en su mirada—. A mí sólo me gusta si soy capaz de dar tanto pla­cer como recibo. ¿Eso era lo que querías saber?

Ella notó que se ruborizaba pero no bajó la vista.

—¿Puede ser de verdad placentero?

La expresión de Sesshomaru se endureció y le acarició levemente un pómulo.

—Pobrecita —murmuró—. Debe haberte hecho sufrir mucho para haberte dejado cicatrices tan profundas.

Kagome bajó los ojos hacia el cuello de Sesshomaru.

—Tal vez tendría que haber puesto más empeño —se reprochó ella—. A lo mejor si hubiera...

—Dudo mucho que hubiera servido de algo. Deja de mirar atrás, ya has sufrido bastante —le puso una mano en la frente para obligarla a alzar la vista hacia él—. Bueno, preciosa dama¿empezamos a desvestirnos el uno al otro o nos levanta­mos? Habrás notado que estás empezando a ejercer un efecto inconfundible en mi entrepierna...

Ella se echó a reír y en su interior brota­ron las sensaciones más maravillosas. Se sentía a salvo, protegida y muy femenina. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y depositó un beso entusiasta en sus labios antes de ro­dar hacia un lado y levantarse a continua­ción. Luego se inclinó y la levantó a ella también.

—Te parece divertido¿eh? —refunfuñó, y cruzó las manos por detrás de su cintura para ceñirla contra sí—. Conduces a un po­bre hombre indefenso a tu dormitorio, lo arrastras hasta la cama y luego lo despa­chas en el peor momento...

—¿Un pobre hombre indefenso? Seguro —sonrió y entrelazó las manos alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru. La sonrisa se desva­neció mientras lo miraba a los ojos, unos ojos oscuros, brillantes—. Contigo todo es mágico —dijo sin pensar. Aquellas pala­bras expresaban lo que sentía.

Él se quedó un rato mirando su cara llena de fascinación antes de hablar.

—No te meteré prisa —prometió.

—Ya lo sé —ella levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la barbilla—. ¿Amigos?

—A no ser que hayas perdido el juicio —murmuró con una sonrisa pícara—, comprenderás que lo que siento está muy lejos de ser amistad.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—Ya nada me sorprende —dijo pero se apartó de él. Sesshomaru se echó a reír y recogió del sue­lo su chaqueta antes de salir con ella de la habitación.

Kagome no recordaba haber vivido nun­ca un día tan cargado de emociones. Sesshomaru había alquilado un barco de pesca y ella estaba a su lado cuando capturó a una fe­roz aguja azul. El patrón y la tripulación también miraban esa lucha tan emocio­nante. Sesshomaru se ató a la silla situada en la plataforma móvil y peleó con el hermo­so animal que daba coletazos e intentaba deshacerse del anzuelo.

Sesshomaru no paraba de reírse, sus ojos brilla­ban mientras afrontaba el desafío y su piel morena enrojecía con el esfuerzo y el pla­cer de la batalla. Kagome podía vislumbrar al gran empresario que disfrutaba también cuando tenía que librar una batalla contra la junta directiva.

Cuando por fin consiguió izar al enor­me pez, las piernas le temblaban por el es­fuerzo.

Kagome, que había estado animando y dando saltos de emoción mientras duraba la lucha, al ver al noble animal colgando fuera del agua, tuvo un arrebato de com­pasión. Había luchado con valor y, sin embargo, había perdido, y le pareció una vergüenza matarlo sólo para llevarse el trofeo a casa.

—No hace falta que estés tan compungi­da, encanto —Sesshomaru se rió y la atrajo hacia sí mientras giraba la cabeza y le decía al ca­pitán que lo soltara.

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Levantó la vista hacia él, aturdi­da, mientras el pez volvía a caer al agua y vio en el rostro de Sesshomaru algo que hasta entonces se le había pasado por alto.

—Ha sido un gran combate¿eh? —el ca­pitán, un hombre de edad, sonrió a Sesshomaru y Kagome mientras éstos observaban cómo la aguja azul se orientaba y se alejaba del barco.

—Y me ha hecho pasar un mal rato —agregó Sesshomaru—, pero se lo ve muchísimo mejor ahí en el agua que disecado y colga­do en una pared.

El capitán movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y se mostró de acuerdo antes de volver a sus tareas.

—Exacto —dijo, y se rió—. Al fin y al cabo lo bonito es el deporte, no los trofeos.

—Eres una buena persona, Sesshomaru Youkai—afirmó Kagome, y lo pensaba de verdad. Él se encogió de hombros.

—La fauna marina no es tan abundante como para andar diezmándola por depor­te. Y no necesito rodearme de trofeos de caza y pesca para sentirme valiente.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso en la boca.

—Y eso ¿a qué se debe? —preguntó él tranquilamente.

Kagome bajó la vista y se acercó más a él mientras el capitán dirigía el barco de nuevo hacia la costa. De repente se le ha­bía ocurrido que nunca había conocido a un hombre que fuera tan hombre como el que estaba de pie junto a ella.

—Eh —murmuró Sesshomaru puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Kagome para obli­garla a mirarlo. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Qué?

Él se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

—Nunca he estado con una mujer que me hiciera sentir lo que siento contigo.

—¿Cómo hago que te sientas? —quiso sa­ber. Sesshomaru le acarició delicadamente la boca con un dedo y tomó aire lentamente.

—Como si fuera capaz de conquistar el mundo entero. Haces que me sienta com­pleto.

Él la hacía sentir de la misma manera pero ella todavía estaba demasiado inse­gura de sí misma como para admitirlo. Bajó la vista y escondió la cara en el hom­bro de Sesshomaru entre los pliegues de la chaqueta.

—Cielo santo, no hagas eso cuando esta­mos rodeados de gente —gimió él y su brazo se endureció.

—¿Hacer¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Tocarme de esa manera —murmuró y atrapó la mano de Kagome que, incons­cientemente, ella había llevado hasta la abertura de la camisa y había introducido debajo de la tela para acariciarle el pecho cubierto de vello.

—Ah —susurró aturdida. No se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía. Él bajó la vista y vio la sorpresa que ha­bía en sus ojos. Respiraba pesadamente.

—Cuando volvamos a casa, nos daremos un chapuzón —dijo, todavía estaba tenso—, y podrás tocarme todo lo que quieras.

Ella ocultó de nuevo la cara en la cha­queta, avergonzada, emocionada, tem­blando con un tipo de placer que nunca había experimentado antes.

—No temas —murmuró y la atrajo hacia sí mientras el barco se acercaba a la ori­lla—. Simplemente, deja que suceda, Kagome.

Como si pudiera evitarlo, pensó ella ce­rrando los ojos. Se sentía como si la hu­biera alcanzado una avalancha, no tenía a donde huir. Y tampoco estaba segura de querer hacer tal cosa.

* * *

Wolas! Que tal os ha gustado? Espero que si...dejadme reviews! 


	12. Chapter 12

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

* * *

**

**Doce**

Cuando llegaron a casa, Kikyo y Inuyasha es­taban hablando con Izaioy. Kagome se dio cuenta de que no quería compañía; no soportaba ni siquiera pensar en otras per­sonas. Quería estar a solas con Sesshomaru. Éste le soltó la mano con notable re­nuencia y entraron en el salón mirándose el uno al otro.

—¿Dónde os habíais metido? —preguntó Izaioy. Había regocijo en su mirada.

—De pesca —respondió Sesshomaru mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—¿Y habéis pescado algo? —quiso saber Inuyasha. Sesshomaru se rió.

—Una aguja azul pero la he vuelto a soltar. Era una cría.

—Una cría que pesaba varios cientos de kilos —murmuró kagome sonriendo.

—Nunca te entenderé —suspiró Izaioy—. ¿Para qué los pescas si no piensas quedártelos?

Inuyasha respondió por su hermano.

—La emoción, madre, el reto... Es como escalar montañas o participar en carreras de coches: el placer de la aventura.

—Pescar truchas también puede ser muy emocionante —murmuró Kikyo mirando tími­damente a Sesshomaru—. Papá, Kagome y yo solíamos ir a la montaña todos los años en la época de la trucha y vadeábamos las partes menos profundas del Rizu con la esperanza de agarrar alguna.

Sesshomaru parecía impresionado de ver­dad.

—¿Pescabais muchas? —preguntó a Kikyo. Ésta sonrió.

—Mi parte —admitió—. Pero me temo que yo no devolvía al agua las que pescaba. Me encanta la trucha asada.

Sesshomaru se rió.

—A mí también. Pero la aguja, en cam­bio, no es que me vuelva loco.

—¿Adónde ibais? —preguntó Izaioy. Sesshomaru toda­vía estaba mirando a Kagome.

—Habíamos pensado ir a nadar un rato —respondió con aire ausente.

—¡Qué buena idea! —intervino Inuyasha, y abrazó a Kikyo por la cintura—. Vamos con vosotros. Vamos, cielo —se dirigió a kikyo—, ve a cambiarte. ¿Vienes, Kagome?

Ésta lanzó una mirada a Sesshomaru con la esperanza de que no se notara lo decep­cionada que estaba. Para deleite suyo, él parecía tan frustrado como ella.

Cuando las dos hermanas llegaron a la playa, Kagome casi echó a correr hacia Sesshomaru que la estaba esperando. Ya era muy sensual cuando estaba vestido pero en bañador quitaba el hipo.

Estaba tan absorta mirándolo que ni si­quiera reparó en Inuyasha, que apareció de­trás de ellas y se llevó a Kikyo al agua. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Sesshomaru. Parecía una estatua griega. Su torso estaba cubierto por un vello rubio rizado que desaparecía for­mando una flecha debajo del bañador, y las piernas, fuertes y firmes, también esta­ban cubiertas de vello. Era el hombre más masculino que había visto en toda su vida, y le temblaron las manos ante la mera idea de tocarlo.

Él notó el intenso escrutinio, se giró y la miró; tenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos. La burla, la hostilidad que había al princi­pio en su mirada, había desaparecido. En sus ojos grises brillaba una emoción nueva y kagome sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban al notar cómo la miraba. Fue hacia ella y recorrió con la mirada su bañador blanco y negro, las pequeñas curvas que dibujaban sus senos debajo de la lycra y el escote en pico, bastante pro­nunciado.

Tiró al suelo el cigarrillo y estiró los bra­zos hacia su cintura sin dejar de mirarla.

—Quiero que estemos solos —dijo con voz pausada. Ella acertó a esbozar una sonrisa burlo­na.

—¿Crees que estos dos se marcharán si les ofrecemos dinero?

Él se rió.

—¿Lo intentamos?

Los ojos de Kagome se derritieron cuan­do su mirada se encontró con la de Sesshomaru y sintió que la temperatura de su cuer­po aumentaba con la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

—Va todo muy deprisa... —murmuró dis­traídamente.

—Ya lo sé —de repente se inclinó, la alzó en brazos y se dirigió hacia la orilla—. Es­pero que sepas nadar —murmuró.

—Como un pez, señor Youkai—se rió y le echó los brazos al cuello. Le encanta­ba sentir el roce del pecho de Sesshomaru en sus senos. Él bajó la vista y alzó una ceja.

—¿Desnuda? —preguntó. Kagome sintió que el rubor encendía sus mejillas.

—La verdad —confesó—, es que nunca lo he probado.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Te gustaría? —preguntó. Hablaba con intensidad—. ¿Conmigo?

Ella apenas podía respirar. No podía dejar de mirarlo y no se dio cuenta de que estaban en el agua hasta que una ola cu­brió sus senos y notó de repente el frío. Se pegó con fuerza a él y Sesshomaru se echó a reír al ver los esfuerzos que hacía por per­manecer por encima del nivel del agua.

—No permitiré que te ahogues —la rega­ñó—. Relájate, tampoco está tan fría...

—Está helada —lo contradijo ella rién­dose.

—Bueno, yo te daré calor, si ésa es tu única queja —murmuró, y dejó que Kagome resbalara hasta quedar de pie. Ella se acu­rrucó contra él, pegando su cuerpo al de Sesshomaru y entrelazando las piernas con las suyas.

—Nos vamos a hundir —murmuró. Sen­tía la respiración de Sesshomaru en los labios.

—Qué buena idea —respondió él miran­do a Kikyo y Inuyasha, que estaban jugando en el agua—. Si nos besamos debajo del agua, no podrán vernos —sugirió. Ella se estremeció ante la idea y sus la­bios se entreabrieron.

—Dios, ven aquí —gimió él y la agarró por la nuca para aproximar su cara a la de él—. Toma aire, cariño... —murmuró justo antes de tomar posesión de su boca.

Se sumergieron al mismo tiempo con las bocas unidas. Él la sujetaba por las nalgas y la apretó contra su pelvis hasta que ella gimió. Los dedos de Kagome en­contraron el vello áspero de su pecho y lo abrazó por el cuello mientras disfrutaba del placer de sentir el tacto de su cuerpo en las palmas de las manos. Se estaba ahogando, le faltaba el aire pero no le impor­taba porque lo deseaba a morir.

Salieron a la superficie al mismo tiem­po, jadeando. La falta de oxígeno y el de­seo los habían dejado sin aliento. Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la ori­lla.

—Hacer el amor debajo del agua puede tener sus riesgos —le explicó con una son­risa pícara mientras salía del agua y tiraba de ella—. No quería que nos ahogáramos intentándolo.

—Ha sido... increíble —susurró buscan­do las palabras que pudieran describir sus emociones.

—Sí —los ojos de Sesshomaru recorrieron posesivamente las curvas de su cuerpo—. Te deseo tanto que me resulta doloroso y ni siquiera puedo tocarte.

Le agarró una mano y la puso sobre su pecho, presionando la palma contra el ve­llo espeso y rizado. Su respiración se ace­leró cuando los dedos de Kagome acaricia­ron su cuerpo.

—Quiero tumbarme contigo en la arena —susurró mirándola a los ojos—. Quiero quitarte ese bañador, poner los labios so­bre tu piel y probar cómo sabe. Quiero acariciarte y atormentarte hasta que sien­tas como si estuvieras ardiendo y enton­ces... —murmuró inclinándose hacia ella, y el tono de su voz bajó mientras veía en los ojos de Kagome el deseo que había en­cendido con sus palabras—, entonces quie­ro tumbarme encima de ti y sentir que tu cuerpo me desea tanto como el mío a ti.

—No —rogó ella en un murmullo imper­ceptible.

—¿No me deseas? —murmuró él reco­rriendo su pómulo con el dedo pulgar. Ella se humedeció los labios.

—Sí —admitió, y notó que un estremeci­miento recorría su cuerpo al pronunciar esa palabra.

—Yo a ti también —murmuró Sesshomaru—. Estoy ardiendo y, aunque quiero mucho a mi hermano, ahora mismo desearía que estuviera en el otro extremo del mundo... ¡en Brasil!; y tu hermana con él.

Ella dejó escapar una risa temblorosa. La cara le ardía, en sus ojos brillaba el de­seo que él había encendido.

—Estamos en una playa pública —le re­cordó.

—Tanto peor —respondió mirándola a los ojos. Luego bajó la vista a su propio pecho. Los dedos de Kagome estaban explorando sus músculos.

—Esto era lo que querías hacer en el bar­co¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió ella mientras miraba cómo el pecho de Sesshomaru subía y bajaba pesada­mente bajo la leve presión de sus dedos. Le encantaba su tacto, su olor masculino. Él echó una ojeada y vio que Kikyo e Inuyasha se habían metido en el agua y se ale­jaban de la orilla nadando.

—Por fin —gruñó—. Un minuto de gracia.

Se giró hacia ella, le puso una mano so­bre el abdomen, se inclinó y la besó con un movimiento perfectamente natural y lleno de armonía.

—Ahora no están mirando —murmuró—, vamos a aprovechar mientras dura.

Mientras decía esas palabras la mano subió hacia sus senos y los dedos se desli­zaron debajo de la lycra del bañador. Sin dejar de mirarla, Sesshomaru llevó a cabo una exploración lenta y sensual que hizo que Kagome se quedara sin aliento y se arquea­ra involuntariamente hacia él con el de­seo de que la caricia leve de esos dedos que la atormentaban se transformara en algo más. La boca de Sesshomaru se cernía sobre la de ella.

—¿Quieres que siga? —susurró suave­mente.

—Sí, por favor —murmuró ella, cuyos dedos revoloteaban, nerviosos, sobre el cuerpo de Sesshomaru sin apenas tocarlo.

—Entonces ayúdame —susurró junto a su boca antes de tomarla de nuevo.

Los dedos de Kagome lo guiaron y mo­vió el hombro para que el tirante del baña­dor se deslizara con más facilidad. Notó cómo la mano de Sesshomaru se cerraba sobre uno de sus senos, la palma en contacto con el pezón duro, y gritó, pero su grito murió en la boca de él, que se volvió re­pentinamente posesiva y devoró la suya. Se vio sumergida en una ola de placer que la hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

Al cabo de un momento, él se retiró. Sus ojos ardían de frustración y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Inuyasha y Kikyo volvían hacia la orilla, y de sus labios surgió un improperio.

Bajó la vista hacia Kagome, hacia la mano que aún reposaba sobre su piel blan­ca allí donde le había bajado el tirante. La mano se veía morena en contraste con su palidez y él la levantó un poco y la acari­ció. En los ojos de Sesshomaru se leía la fasci­nación que le producía la involuntaria re­acción del cuerpo de kagome cuando la tocaba.

—Nos van a ver —protestó ella vacilan­te.

—No pueden, yo te tapo —respondió. Sus ojos volvieron a mirarla—. Retiro lo que dije la noche que nos conocimos. Lo que menos necesitas es un sujetador con relle­no. Eres perfecta.

Ella se sonrojó al ver la adoración que se leía en sus ojos y al sentir el modo tan íntimo como sus dedos la tocaban.

—Mira —susurró él, señalando con la mi­rada los dedos morenos sobre su piel.

Ella tembló ante aquella visión y atrapó con su mano la de él mientras le dirigía una mirada implorante.

—¿Avergonzada? —quiso saber Sesshomaru—. Aquí —dijo, y volvió a colocar el ti­rante del bañador en su sitio, encima de su hombro, no sin reticencia. Ella no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía como una colegiala sorprendida en pleno besuqueo con el chico más guapo de la clase. Le ardía la cara y se sentó en la arena con las rodillas contra el pecho.

Él se agachó a su lado y extendió un brazo para alcanzar el paquete de tabaco y el encendedor, que estaban junto al mon­tón que formaban las toallas apiladas so­bre la arena. Encendió un cigarrillo con pulso firme justo en el momento en que kikyo e Inuyasha se acercaban corriendo hasta donde estaban.

—¡Qué divertido! —exclamó Kikyo mien­tras alargaba el brazo en busca de una toa­lla para secarse el pelo.

—Ahora me comería un bocadillo —dijo inuyasha mientras se secaba el torso—. ¿Al­guien más tiene hambre?

—Yo —dijo Sesshomaru con una risa seca pero sólo Kagome sabía a qué se refería—. Venga, a ver si podemos llegar al frigorífi­co antes de que Rika empiece a preparar la cena.

—Pero vosotros dos no habéis nadado todavía —señaló Kikyo.

—Teníamos cosas mejores que hacer —respondió Sesshomaru mientras ayudaba a Kagome a ponerse de pie.

—Ahora sospechan algo —murmuró Kagome de camino hacia la casa. Sesshomaru y ella iban precedidos por los más jóvenes.

—¿No te alegras de que no tuvieran unos prismáticos a mano hace un rato? —dijo él en voz baja, y se rió al ver la cara que po­nía.

—No he tenido miedo —murmuró al cabo de un momento—. Me daba un poco de vergüenza, es una cosa nueva para mí..., pero no estaba asustada.

Sesshomaru se detuvo, la hizo volverse hacia él y le rodeó la cintura con las manos. Sus ojos grises la miraron con intensidad.

—No eres frígida —dijo con voz suave—. Y, si me dejaras, podría borrar todas las ci­catrices.

—Ya lo sé —admitió ella. Tenía los ojos fijos en su boca ancha, de labios cincela­dos—. Lo único que pasa es que todo va demasiado rápido...

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios para hacerla callar.

—Te daré tiempo para que te acostum­bres a mí —dijo—. Sólo tomaré lo que tú quieras darme.

Ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que quería darle todo. Se giró y los dos siguieron andando sin hablarse pero toma­dos de la mano.

Kagome se preguntaba cómo podría mantener su mirada apartada de Sesshomaru esa tarde para que la familia no notara su innegable interés por él. El destino resol­vió el problema en su lugar. Sesshomaru esta­ba invitado a una cena que, al parecer, ha­bía olvidado hasta que una mujer de voz sexy llamó para recordárselo.

Kagome fue la que respondió al teléfo­no pues era la que se encontraba junto al aparato cuanto éste sonó, y sus ojos obser­varon a Sesshomaru mientras hablaba con su interlocutora. Su expresión no indicaba que aquello le agradara pero el tono de su voz mostraba que ambos se conocían des­de hacía mucho. En cuanto colgó, se dis­culpó y subió a vestirse.

Kikyo e Inuyasha decidieron ir a alquilar una película y se habían marchado cuando Sesshomaru volvió a bajar. Izaioy estaba ab­sorta en su serie de televisión preferida y kagome, que no tenía nada más urgente que hacer, la acompañaba, a pesar de ser cons­ciente de que la fecha límite para la entrega del libro estaba cada día más cerca.

—Me temo que volveré tarde —dijo Sesshomaru a su madre mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla—. No me espe­res levantada.

—No se me ocurriría —bromeó la ancia­na—. ¿Quién es ella, si puedo preguntar?

—Kanna Tsukigiro—respondió Sesshomaru—, y su hermano. Es para ese dichoso contrato de Seaside. Estamos intentando que nos concedan la exclusiva de su línea de pren­das de baño.

—Estoy segura de que si le guiñas el ojo a Kanna conseguirás lo que quieras —su madre se rió. Sesshomaru no sonrió y había inquietud en sus ojos mientras estudiaba la cara de Kagome.

—Kagome, ven un momento conmigo ahí fuera —se limitó a decir. Ella lo miró sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que Izaioy no perdía detalle.

—Yo...

Él extendió una mano hacia ella. Nada más, pero aquello fue suficiente. Kagome se levantó, murmuró algo a Izaioy y dejó que él la tomara de la mano y la guia­ra fuera. La noche olía a brisa marina.

—No tengo ganas de ir —explicó pausada­mente y se volvió hacia ella cuando llega­ron al coche—. Si ese contrato no fuera tan importante, me olvidaría de todo. A pesar de lo que ha dicho mi madre, no tengo ningún interés personal en Kanna. Sólo profesional.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

—No tengo ningún derecho sobre ti —le recordó.

—Ya lo sé. Tal vez quiero que lo tengas —replicó para sorpresa de Kagome y le aca­rició levemente un pómulo—. Mañana ha­remos algo diferente, iremos a algún sitio donde Inuyasha y kikyo no puedan dar con no­sotros.

—Tal vez sería mejor que no —respondió ella al recordar lo vulnerable que se volvía cuando estaba con él. Los ojos grises de Sesshomaru la atrave­saron. Tomó su cara entre las manos y la sujetó para que lo mirara.

—No tienes ningún motivo para tenerme miedo —dijo lacónicamente.

—No se trata de eso —protestó débilmen­te. Se derretía cuando la tocaba. Los pulgares de Sesshomaru acariciaron sensualmente sus labios.

—Entonces ¿es por tu educación victo­riana? —murmuró. Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Ya, ya lo sé. Estamos en el siglo vein­tiuno¿verdad?

Él se inclinó y apretó suavemente su boca contra la de ella en un beso que era suave, tierno e intenso a la vez.

—¿Qué te parece si dejamos que las co­sas sigan su curso? —sugirió con un tono de voz grave arrastrando las palabras—. Además —añadió—, tú eres la que me arras­tra a las camas y me obliga a hacer cosas íntimas...

—¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

—Mujer lasciva... —replicó él inclinan­do de nuevo la cabeza. Su boca rozó de nuevo la de Kagome—. Dichosa Kanna —murmuró. Los ojos de Kagome lo observa­ban.

—¿Es guapa?

Él alzó una ceja y estudió sus ojos brillantes, su pelo largo y plateado, su cutis, suave y aterciopelado a la luz de la luna.

—Comparada contigo, ninguna mujer es guapa.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —contestó Kagome entre risas. Él tomó aire y respiró hondo.

—Te pediría que me esperaras pero no tengo ni idea de a qué hora volveré a casa. Mejor que nos veamos en el desayuno, ha­cia las seis.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Debería ponerme una trinchera?

Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron.

—¿Y qué tal si bajaras en salto de cama?

Los puños de Kagome le golpearon el pecho.

—Para.

Él sonrió.

—¿Por qué no te pones un vestido y vie­nes conmigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Porque no quiero pasarme la noche mirando cómo a otras mujeres se les cae la baba por ti.

La sonrisa de Sesshomaru se desvaneció lentamente y sus ojos penetrantes se cla­varon en los de Kagome, buscando en ellos la verdad más allá de las bromas. La tomó por la cintura y la alzó en el aire para que los labios de ambos estuvie­ran a la misma altura.

—Dame un beso de buenas noches y vuelve dentro. Hace fresco y no tienes nada para abrigarte.

Esa muestra de preocupación casi hizo que ella se echara a llorar. A lo largo de toda su vida, kikyo era la única persona a la que le había importado lo que pudiera ocurrirle. Era una novedad que alguien se preocupara por ella. Retuvo las lágrimas y apretó los labios contra los de Sesshomaru al tiempo que lo rodeaba con los brazos.

Él le devolvió un beso dulce, lento, in­terminable. Al cabo de un momento, le­vantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban muy grises y había una extraña ternura en ellos.

—Buenas noches —murmuró. Pero la besó de nuevo, y esa vez no fue un beso suave ni breve. Cuando volvió a dejarla en el suelo, Kagome sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo él lacónica­mente—, mientras todavía pueda. Buenas noches.

Ella se quedó allí de pie, mirándolo, hasta que el coche traspasó la verja de la entrada y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Izaioy le dirigió una mirada breve, regocijada, cuando volvió a sentarse en el sofá, delante de la televisión.

—La verdad es que no tiene ningún inte­rés en Kanna —le confió. Kagome sonrió.

—Creo que le arrancaría los ojos a esa pobre chica si lo tuviera —admitió con una sonrisa avergonzada. La madre de Sesshomaru se echó a reír y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Me alegro mucho de que tú y yo nos entendamos tan bien —murmuró—. Así me ayudarás a manejar a Sesshomaru.

Era demasiado pronto para pensar así, pero Kagome deseaba tanto que fuera ver­dad que ni siquiera protestó.

El teléfono sonó cuando el programa casi había acabado y Kagome respondió. Se quedó muy sorprendida al oír que quien estaba al otro lado de la línea era su agente.

—¿Por qué no estás en casa? —refunfuñó éste—. Por fin me ha saltado tu contesta­dor; las líneas estaban estropeadas... En fin —su tono de voz era triunfante—, tengo muy buenas noticias. ¿Te acuerdas de Gene Murdock? Bueno, pues quiere rodar la historia de tu último libro, pero se mar­cha de la ciudad mañana por la tarde. Quiere que nos reunamos los tres para ha­blar del contrato. ¿Podrás estar en mi ofi­cina mañana alrededor de las diez?

* * *

Wenas! Espero que os este gustando...porque ya se esta acercando el final de la historia pero no os preocupeis que aun han de pasar muchas cosas muahahahaha pero lo tendreis que adivinar...bueno espero que me dejeis muchos reviews eh! Y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Hasta la próxima. 


	13. Chapter 13

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

* * *

**

**Trece**

Ni siquiera podía responder. Desde su llegada a Shisuoka, el libro era la me­nor de sus preocupaciones. Por extraño que pareciera, era como si perteneciera a otra vida, no a ésa en la que había irrumpi­do de pronto Sesshomaru Youkai.

—Eh... ¿por la mañana? —repitió.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —su agente se rió—. Eres Silver McPherson¿recuerdas, la autora de _Ardiente pasión, _el número uno en las listas de superventas desde hace cuatro semanas.

—Claro que me acuerdo —dijo tontamen­te—. A las diez de la mañana... Bueno, si hay algún vuelo que salga a las siete... Haré lo que pueda. Si no lo consigo, te lla­maré¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien. ¡Y enhorabuena! Creo que va a ser un éxito. ¡Hasta luego!

Kagome se quedó mirando fijamente el auricular que todavía tenía en la mano consciente de la mirada curiosa de Izaioy. Tomoeda, por la mañana. Lo más probable era que tuviera que quedarse a dormir allí, y la idea de alejarse de Sesshomaru le resultaba insoportable. ¿Qué le ocurría? Antes de ir a Shisuoka, una oferta semejante habría sido lo mejor que le ha­bría podido pasar; en ese instante, en cam­bio, significaba sólo una barrera entre Sesshomaru y ella, un ladrillo más en la pared que su engaño estaba levantando entre ellos. Algún día se enteraría de a qué se dedicaba y ¿qué pensaría? Se pondría fu­rioso porque ella no le hubiera contado la verdad, eso seguro. Y ¿cómo afectaría su fama literaria a la imagen conservadora que a Sesshomaru le gustaba proyectar? Sintió un dolor tan profundo que las lágrimas arrasaron sus ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —pregun­tó amablemente Izaioy. Kagome la miró.

—Eh, sí —respondió como un autómata—. Era... eh... es que mañana tengo una reu­nión. Es por un tema relacionado con unos dividendos... —se mostró deliberadamente vaga al respecto y dejó que Izaioy ex­trajera sus propias conclusiones.

—Gracias a Dios que yo tengo a Sesshomaru para ocuparse de manejar mis inversiones —contestó—. Y no hará falta que busques billete, Sesshomaru puede llevarte en su avión.

—No puedo pedirle que... —comenzó a decir Kagome.

—Claro que puedes. Ahora ven a seguir viendo la tele conmigo y no te preocupes, cariño. Todo se resolverá —prometió.

Kagome volvió a sentarse, pero su mirada mostraba inquietud. ¿Qué haría si Sesshomaru decidía acompañarla¿cómo podría man­tener en secreto la finalidad de su viaje?

Apenas durmió en toda la noche, dán­dole vueltas. Las cosas entre Sesshomaru y ella habían ido tan deprisa que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en los problemas y ahora le estallaban en pleno rostro. Ya no había ninguna razón lógica para escon­derle la verdad. Al menos, no una que él fuera a aceptar.

No fue de gran ayuda que Kikyo irrumpie­ra en su habitación y se sentara en el bor­de de la cama.

—¿Sesshomaru va a llevarte a Tomoeda esta mañana? —soltó—. ¿Qué pasa, es por el libro?

Kagome se dio media vuelta; sus ojos huían de la luz de la mañana, le dolía la cabeza.

—Sí —murmuró—. Quieren los derechos para una película.

—¡Una película! —exclamó Kikyo—. ¿De qué tipo?

—Para la televisión —consiguió respon­der, y se incorporó en la cama—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis. ¿Por qué estás así¡Vas a ser famosa!

—No quiero ser famosa —gruñó—. Ojalá no hubiera escrito nunca un libro.

Kikyo se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué...?

—No importa —Kagome escondió la cara entre las rodillas que tenía dobladas con­tra el pecho—. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a Sesshomaru el motivo de este repentino viaje a Tomoeda? —gimió—. No quiero men­tirle.

kikyo dio un respingo.

—Ya entiendo. Estás colada por él¿ver­dad?

Kagome se rió débilmente.

—Es una manera de decirlo.

Su hermana se acercó más a ella y la abrazó para reconfortarla.

—Ay, Kagome, yo fui la idiota que te pidió que no le contaras lo de Silver McP­herson.

—No pasa nada. Todo se resolverá de al­guna manera.

kikyo se retiró y la miró con ojos pensati­vos.

—¿Estás enamorada de él?

La pregunta pronunciada en voz alta era demoledora. Kagome notó que se son­rojaba y que le brillaban los ojos. Kikyo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Ayer era obvio. Sesshomaru no podía apartar los ojos de ti y tú lo mirabas como si fuera el plato más delicioso del restau­rante...

—Él me desea —corrigió Kagome mien­tras estudiaba sus rodillas flexionadas—. Y como tú bien sabes, tengo un grave pro­blema al respecto.

—No, ningún problema —discutió Kikyo con dulzura—. Si lo amas, no tendrás nin­gún problema, todo será de lo más natural, ya lo verás.

—Es un tipo de compromiso que me ate­rroriza ¿no lo entiendes? —explicó Kagome—. No soy el tipo de persona que puede acostarse con alguien una noche y luego seguir tan tranquila. No soy así¡no puedo irme a la cama para satisfacer un apetito!

—Pero qué victoriana eres... —se burló Kikyo—. Créeme, si lo quieres como yo creo, no serás capaz de negarte. Triste pero cier­to.

Kagome levantó la mirada y Kikyo vio en ellos todo lo que sentía.

—Ay, Kikyo. Lo quiero tanto que casi me duele —dijo, y luego se rió.

—Me alegro mucho —respondió su her­mana—. Tenía miedo de que te conforma­ras con escribir y no pidieras nada más a la vida. Habría sido un desperdicio, Kagome.

—Pero ¿cómo voy a explicarle a qué me dedico? —suspiró—. ¡Es un lío!

—Y tú te agobias demasiado —Kikyo se puso de pie—. Venga, será mejor que te va­yas levantando. Kagome... ¿puedo pedirte un gran favor? El último, te lo juro.

—Sabes que puedes.

Kikyo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Podrías mencionarle a Sesshomaru que, bueno, que Inuyasha y yo estamos dispuestos a esperar unos meses, o sea, a estar unos meses sin vernos para demostrarle que es­tamos totalmente seguros el uno del otro? —sonrió—. Y a lo mejor también podrías engatusarlo un poco¿no?

—¡Serás pícara! —le reprochó Kagome. Retiró la sábana, se puso de pie y se esti­ró—. Sí, claro que hablaré con él, si me es­cucha.

—Díselo cuando estés vestida como ahora —sugirió Kikyo señalando el camisón transparente—. Seguro que te escucha —sonrió y, apenas había salido de la habi­tación, la almohada se estrelló contra la puerta.

Cuando Kagome bajó con la maleta y el bolso, Sesshomaru se hallaba ya sentado a la mesa, desayunando con toda la familia. Ella dejó el equipaje junto a la puerta de entrada y un hormigueo la recorrió al no­tar que él examinaba el inmaculado traje de chaqueta blanco de hilo que había combinado con una blusa beige y bolso y zapatos del mismo color. Un atuendo muy formal.

—He oído que nos vamos a Tomoeda —murmuró con una sonrisa pícara que es­taba dirigida sólo a ella.

—Po...podría sacarme un billete en línea regular —tartamudeó y se sentó rápida­mente en la silla que él había retirado para ella.

—No seas ridícula —dijo—. Aprovechare­mos para ver algo.

Ella lo miró con timidez y leyó en sus ojos grises lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Seguro que no te importa?

Él se rió.

—Claro que no. Pasaremos la noche y volveremos mañana.

—Sesshomaru tiene una suite en un hotel de allí —explicó Izaioy—. Pasa mucho tiempo en Tomoeda trabajando, ya lo sabes. Es muy acogedora¡y la comida del hotel es deliciosa!

—Y la puerta del dormitorio se puede cerrar con llave —murmuró Sesshomaru al ver la expresión acorralada de la cara de Kagome y se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que los demás intentaban ahogar la risa.

—No te atrevas a seducirla —le advirtió Izaioy con expresión altanera—. Me niego a que mi amiga se convierta en otra de tus conquistas.

Sesshomaru sonrió a su madre. Estaba re­matadamente guapo con su traje gris, que lo hacía parecer más alto y más rubio que nunca.

—Ella nunca sería eso —dijo, y su expre­sión cambió y se hizo más intensa cuando miró a Kagome. Izaioy vio esa mirada y bajó los ojos, sonriendo, a su café.

Kagome se sentó rápidamente junto a Sesshomaru en la cabina y contempló cómo las manos hábiles de él manejaban los mandos mientras el pequeño jet atravesa­ba las nubes.

Tras la muerte de Kouga, siempre había pensado que sería incapaz de volver a volar en un avión pequeño, pero hacerlo con Sesshomaru era toda una experiencia. Se mos­traba precavido pero con una gran con­fianza y dominio, y a su lado se sentía más segura de lo que se había sentido nunca junto a otro ser humano. Era extraño lo bien que estaban los dos juntos a pesar de que su pulso siempre se aceleraba cuando él estaba cerca. Miró cómo manejaba el avión y se preguntó si así la manejaría también a ella, con esa suavidad y esa confianza en sí mismo. Estaba casi segura de que así sería y temía más que nunca lo que se avecinaba.

La suite del hotel de Sesshomaru era muy lujosa pero Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar la maleta en el suelo antes de salir corriendo y montarse en un taxi. Dejó a Sesshomaru en la suite con una historia de lo más convincente: tenía que hablar de unas disposiciones legales con el abogado de su marido. Odiaba mentir y mientras lo hacía decidió que tenía que encontrar el modo de contarle la verdad.

Su agente, Kio Asawa, la estaba esperando en su oficina, todo sonrisas, y la hizo sentar al lado de Gene Murdock, que era la mitad de alto que Kio y el doble de mayor. Estaba entusiasmado con el pro­yecto de hacer una película con su saga de la Guerra Revolucionaria.

La reunión se prolongó bastante pero al final se quedó convencida de que Mur­dock haría un buen trabajo. Más impor­tante aún, Kio también estaba seguro. Se pusieron de acuerdo en los términos del contrato: le pagarían un adelanto que ser­viría para asegurar su futuro. Estrechó las manos de los dos hombres y se metió en el ascensor mareada.

Una cosa era cierta, pensó, tendría que contarle la verdad a Sesshomaru muy pronto. Cualquier día empezarían a hacer publici­dad y Silver McPherson se volvería más famosa de lo que ya era. No podría sopor­tar que Sesshomaru lo supiera por un tercero, eso la haría sentir aún más culpable.

Regresó al hotel y lo encontró hablando por teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Sus la­bios dibujaban un línea delgada mientras oía lo que le estaba diciendo su interlocu­tor.

—No —dijo bruscamente, echando un vistazo a Kagome cuando ésta entró por la puerta—. No, eso no va a funcionar. Ya te he dicho que mi abogado me advirtió que había que cambiar esa cláusula, y no fir­maré nada hasta que así sea. ¿Que si pue­do qué? Maldita sea —dijo refunfuñando y exhaló un suspiro que sonó más como un bufido—. De acuerdo¿dónde¿A qué hora? Allí estaré —colgó el teléfono de un golpe.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó ella. Él la estudió con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Nada grave. Por desgracia, va a lle­varme el resto del día. Había planeado que hiciéramos un montón de cosas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando se trata de trabajo, uno no puede negarse. Lo entiendo —sonrió—. No pasa nada.

—Sí que pasa —contestó acercándose. La agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí lenta, sensualmente. Su respiración se volvió tan irregular como la de ella—. ¿Mejor? —la provocó, y sus manos atrapa­ron las caderas de Kagome y la apretó con­tra sus muslos. Fue un movimiento pere­zoso, perturbador. Ella atrapó sus manos pero eso no lo disuadió.

—Así —murmuró y sus labios entrea­biertos descendieron hacia la boca de ella—. Ayúdame...

Kagome contuvo la respiración mientras él se movía y sintió su excitación antes in­cluso de que su boca la obligara a separar los labios y dejar que su lengua, cálida y cargada de deseo, penetrara entre ellos. Kagome también se movió, se apretó contra él a medida que la magia de sus brazos se apoderaba de ella y la derretía. Llevó los dedos a los botones de su cami­sa y le desabrochó cuatro de ellos con mano trémula.

—¿Quieres tocarme? —susurró él junto a su boca.

—Me muero de ganas —admitió ella con una voz rara, ronca. Introdujo la mano por la abertura, debajo de la tela, y dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en el vello rizado que cubría el pecho cálido de Sesshomaru.

Él se echó un poco hacia atrás conte­niendo la respiración mientras contempla­ba esa mano sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Échate conmigo —dijo con voz ronca—. Vamos a hacerlo como Dios manda.

Ella alzó los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Tienes una reunión.

—Puedo perdérmela —respondió lacóni­camente.

—Pero no debes —murmuró leyendo en sus ojos. Él exhaló un gran suspiro.

—No —admitió.

Kagomee se inclinó hacia delante y puso los labios sobre su pecho antes de empe­zar a abotonar nuevamente la camisa. No­taba cómo temblaba Sesshomaru.

—Yo que tú, compraría un cerrojo para la puerta del dormitorio mientras estoy fuera —sugirió—. Y será mejor que pongas todos los muebles contra la puerta.

—Cavaré delante una trampa para tigres de bengala mientras estás en esa reunión —prometió pero en sus ojos se leía adora­ción. Él se inclinó y le dio un beso suave.

—Volveré en cuanto pueda —prometió—. ¿Me echarás de menos?

—Ya te echo de menos

* * *

Wolas! ke os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Jajaja espero que si...como podeis ver esta relación va evolucionado...Como creeis que se tomará Sesshomaru lo de Silver McPherson? Ya lo descubrireis ya...gracias por los reviews y dejadme más okis? Que son un buen incentivo para actualizar pronto! 


	14. Chapter 14

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

* * *

**

**Catorce**

Cenaron en el restaurante del hotel y Kagome se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho apetito, favorecido por la felicidad que sentía de estar con Sesshomaru. Éste se mostraba especialmente atento. No dejaba de mirarla y sus ojos se desli­zaban continuamente hacia el escote, bas­tante pronunciado, de su vestido plateado. Él también estaba muy guapo con su traje oscuro y algunas mujeres lo miraba desca­radamente.

—Si esa pelirroja no deja de devorarte con la mirada —murmuró Kagome a la hora del postre—, voy a levantarme y a tirarle el vino por la cabeza.

Él se rió.

—Sería desperdiciar este vino tan bueno.

Tomó la botella y le llenó la copa. Era un Borgoña reserva muy suave y ella ya había bebido demasiado pero no hizo caso a las advertencias de su propia con­ciencia. Tal vez fuera la última cena que compartiría con él, porque esa noche iba a contarle la verdad, a qué se dedicaba en realidad, aunque eso acabara con ella.

—¿Tratas de emborracharme? —murmuró.

—Nada más lejos de mi intención —re­plicó él, mirándola por encima del borde de la copa que en ese momento se había llevado a los labios—. Sólo pretendo... que te relajes.

—No estás borracha de verdad¿no? —preguntó él cuando subieron a la suite. Sin dejar de mirarla, se despojó de la cha­queta y la corbata y se desabrochó los bo­tones superiores de la camisa.

—No, sólo relajada —prometió ella. Se sentía burbujeante y provocativa y le ro­deó el cuello con los brazos—. Muy, muy relajada —se le nubló la vista. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando lo miró a los ojos—. Y muy, muy enamorada —suspiró. Las pala­bras salieron de su boca con tanta suavi­dad que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que ha­bía dicho.

—Dios, preciosa —murmuró él mientras se inclinaba. Atrapó la boca de Kagome de un modo nuevo, diferente. Ella se acercó más a él, lo necesitaba, lo amaba, lo deseaba...

Sesshomaru llevó las manos a los tirantes del vestido y los deslizó hacia abajo para que su boca pudiera tener libre acceso a la piel suave y perfumada de hombros, cue­llo, escote... y más abajo, a las curvas re­dondeadas de los senos. Dejó escapar un gemido profundo y Kagome notó el frío de la habitación en su carne desnuda cuando el vestido cayó arrugado alrededor de sus sandalias plateadas.

Abrió los ojos e intentó protestar pero la boca de Sesshomaru había tomado posesión de las zonas de su cuerpo que habían que­dado al descubierto y la lengua de éste se movía provocativamente sobre sus pezo­nes rosados y los volvía duros, sensitivos. Las manos de Sesshomaru, expertas y cuida­dosas, la tocaban, la acariciaban, eran fue­go sobre la piel...

Ella gimió y se arqueó contra él ani­mándolo a continuar, desoyendo la voce­cita que en el fondo de su mente le adver­tía que tuviera cuidado y se moderara. Se hallaba tan abandonada a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando que apenas podía respirar. Su cuerpo se había entrega­do a Sesshomaru y todas sus células y sus ner­vios trataban de decírselo. Notó que él la levantaba del suelo con brazos firmes y seguros y ponía su boca sobre la de ella.

—Ya soy mayor para relaciones esporá­dicas —susurró junto a la boca de Kagome—, y tú también. Si hacemos el amor, signifi­ca que nos comprometemos a algo. ¿Me oyes? No quiero sólo sexo.

—Te quiero —murmuró ella a modo de respuesta—. Te quiero...

—No dejaré que te alejes de mí, Kagome —prometió mientras avanzaba con ella en brazos por el vestíbulo de la suite—. No mientras viva.

—No me hagas daño —susurró ella mien­tras la recorría un débil estremecimiento.

—Tesoro —murmuró él con voz ronca—, eso es lo único que no voy a hacerte...

Ella se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello y besó con adoración su cara mientras él la llevaba al dormitorio y cerraba la puerta tras ellos. La espalda de Kagome pronto reposó so­bre el blando colchón y él se tumbó sobre ella con suavidad.

—La luz, Sesshomaru —susurró.

—¿No quieres ver? —murmuró él sobre sus labios—. Yo sí.

El corazón de Kagome latía con fuerza. Estaba tumbada sobre las almohadas, mi­rándolo mientras él se sentaba y recorría con una mirada cargada de intensidad, sin prisa, su cuerpo, cubierto tan sólo por las medias. Ella sabía que se estaba rubori­zando pero no lo podía evitar. A Kouga, el único hombre que la había visto desnuda hasta entonces, nunca le había interesado su «cuerpo flacucho», como solía decir.

—Si no fuera celoso —dijo Sesshomaru con voz vacilante—, te pediría que te hicieras un retrato así. Pero no podría soportar que el pintor te viera como yo te estoy viendo ahora —se inclinó y depositó en sus labios un beso lleno de ternura mientras con los dedos trazaba una caricia dulce y abrasa­dora alrededor de uno de sus pechos con una habilidad innegable.

—¿Quieres ser mía, Kagome? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó ella sin vacilar y se in­corporó para atraerlo hacia sí—. Siempre.

El deslizó las manos por detrás de su espalda desnuda, la abrazó y la besó. Kagome notaba las palmas calientes en la piel de la espalda. Sessshomaru dejó caer su peso sobre ella para que pudiera sentir todos los rincones de su cuerpo. La tela rozaba con aspereza la piel desnuda de Kagome. Ésta gimió suavemente.

—¿Ves lo agradable que puede llegar a ser? —susurró él. Su boca rozó la de ella y sus dientes atraparon el labio inferior de Kagome y tiraron de él—. Ven, cariño —murmuró, y llevó una de las manos de Kagome hasta los botones de la camisa—. Quítamela.

Con una destreza que era nueva para ella, sus dedos desabrocharon los botones y le echaron hacia atrás la camisa para de­jar al descubierto los hombros, anchos y morenos. Puso las manos sobre ellos con admiración y sintió su calor. Le gustaba el tacto de la piel de Sesshomaru, la dureza de sus músculos, el vello plateado, masculino y sensual, que cubría su amplio pecho. Lo acarició, enredó los dedos en él y tiró con suavidad. Sonrió cuando oyó que un ge­mido ronco escapaba de la garganta de Sesshomaru.

—Eres una bruja —dijo él, incorporándo­se para mirar la cara sonriente de Kagome, cuyos ojos ardían de excitación—. Lo has hecho a propósito.

—Ha sido sin querer —murmuró. Deslizó las manos por sus hombros, por su cuello—. A Kouga no le gustaba que lo tocara —reme­moró, y su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Tampo­co le gustaba tocarme, ni mirarme...

—Deja de volver la vista atrás —contestó él mirándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba con destreza su cuerpo y hacía que el de­seo lo dominara—. Ahora estás conmigo, y yo quiero tocar cada centímetro de tu piel.

—Tal vez resulte una decepción...

—Imposible —respondió tranquilamen­te—. Tú haces que me sienta completo. Eres lo que siempre he querido en una mujer, cumples todos mis sueños. No pue­des decepcionarme.

Las lagrimas nublaron la vista de Kagome y la imagen de Sesshomaru se volvió bo­rrosa. Alargó un brazo para tocar el con­torno masculino de su boca.

—¡Te quiero tanto!

Él se movió para que los cuerpos de ambos se tocaran completamente. Los se­nos suaves de Kagome se aplastaron contra el vello que cubría su pecho; las piernas de ella se entrelazaron con las suyas.

—Vamos a hacerlo —susurró temblorosa­mente mientras se besaban con más inti­midad. El deseo que sentían el uno por el otro era demasiado poderoso—. No puedo parar.

—No quiero que pares —gimió ella ar­queándose—. Ámame. Quiero que me ames y alivies este deseo. Casi me duele.

—Dios, qué dolor tan dulce —suspiró él. Su boca se mostraba tan cuidadosa, tan tierna, que a ella le habría gustado gritar. Sus manos dibujaban caricias en la piel de Kagome, preparándola para él.

—Nunca había deseado a nadie antes de este modo —confesó ella mientras él la de­jaba descansar sobre las almohadas—. Nunca había estado enamorada, hasta ahora.

—Estate quieta, cariño —susurró él—. Quédate tumbada y haz lo que te diga...

—Qué perverso... —dijo ella temblando deseando que él la tomara, la llenara...

—Ni la mitad de lo que voy a hacerte ahora... —prometió con una sonrisa triun­fante cuando sus manos se movieron y ella gritó—. Sí —dijo sin aliento, mirándola—. Así, cariño, así quiero que me recibas...

Se llevó una mano al cinturón para de­sabrochárselo, pero se quedó helado al oír el repentino sonido del timbre de la puer­ta que irrumpió como una bomba en el si­lencio del dormitorio, hizo saltar en peda­zos la intimidad de los dos cuerpos e introdujo de nuevo la lógica y la razón. Sesshomaru empezó a soltar palabrotas dignas de un marinero borracho.

—Espero que quienquiera que esté lla­mando a esa maldita puerta esté al co­rriente de pago de su seguro de vida —dijo entre dientes mientras se sentaba en la cama y se esforzaba por tranquilizar su respiración agitada y calmarse—. ¡Dios...! —gimió. Le temblaban los hombros y ente­rró la cara entre las manos un momento. Su cuerpo estaba rígido.

—No te habría parado —susurró ella—. Lo siento.

Él respiró hondo y enderezó los hom­bros. Bajó la vista hacia ella con pesar y la cubrió con la sábana.

—Qué vergüenza —dijo dulcemente—, te­ner que tapar tanta belleza.

Ella acertó a esbozar una sonrisa para él.

—Ahora empiezo a darme cuenta de dónde estoy, y por qué —confesó con un brillo malicioso en la mirada—. Eres un se­ductor sin corazón...

—¿Yo? —le espetó él fingiéndose ofendi­do. Se levantó en busca de su camisa y se la puso—. De eso nada. Tú eres la que me ha arrastrado hasta aquí y ha intentado se­ducirme.

—¡No he hecho nada parecido! —replicó ella. Se sentó en cama y se echó hacia atrás el pelo, negro y despeinado—. Un ca­ballero... —empezó a decir enfatizando esa palabra.

—No soy ningún caballero —le recordó mientras miraba hacia el vestíbulo donde el timbre de la puerta seguía sonando—. Y tú sabes muy bien que no me querrías si lo fuera¿a que sí? —añadió con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, a través de las pestañas.

—Te responderé cuando haya tenido va­rias horas para pensarlo. Ahora será mejor que vayas a ver quién es. Quizá algún huésped haya llamado a la policía al ver que metías en tu guarida a una jovencita encantadora.

—Eres encantadora, lo reconozco —mur­muró camino de la puerta del dormitorio—. Si te quedas donde estás hasta que me haya librado de nuestro visitante, te lo de­mostraré también físicamente.

—Eh, bueno, por esta noche ya he tenido bastantes emociones —dijo—. Creo que... me gustaría tener tiempo para pensar.

Él le devolvió la mirada pero no estaba enfadado, ni siquiera impaciente. Sonreía.

—Iremos a tu ritmo, preciosa. Te deseo pero no quiero forzarte a nada. Hasta ma­ñana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches.

Él le guiñó un ojo y salió.

El inoportuno visitante era un socio de Sesshomaru que quería aclarar algunos pun­tos del contrato en el que habían estado trabajando todo el día. Kagome estaba se­cretamente agradecida por la oportunidad de escapar a su propio dormitorio y ence­rrarse en él. El vino la había ayudado a mostrarse desinhibida momentáneamen­te, pero la interrupción los había devuelto a la normalidad de un modo abrupto. No sólo había estado a punto de dejar de lado todos sus principios, sino que ¡incluso había reconocido delante de él que lo amaba!

Se puso el camisón y se tumbó en la cama con la mente todavía puesta en las caricias de Sesshomaru, en la presión de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, en la trampa dolo­rosamente dulce que era su boca. Lo ama­ba, eso era cierto. Lo anhelaba de un modo que nunca habría imaginado. Y aunque él no había dicho que com­partiera aquellos sentimientos, había reco­nocido que era todo lo que deseaba en una mujer.

Claro que, se recordó Kagome, los hom­bres estaban dispuestos a decir cualquier cosa cuando deseaban a una mujer, inde­pendientemente de que fuera o no verdad. Y una cosa era cierta, que Sesshomaru la dese­aba, se recordó mientras se ruborizaba.

Apagó la luz y se cubrió con la manta. Por la mañana, con la mente despejada, volvería a pensar en todo aquello. En ese momento no podía resolver rompecabezas emocionales, sólo podía dormir.

* * *

Wenas! Muahahahaha os habeis quedado con ganas de más ehhh! A veces pienso que soy demasiado mala...pero bueno así esta más interesante!...

Por cierto, sintiéndolo muchísimo no podré actualizar en 2 semanas, la escusa es que la samana que viene la tengo a petar de exámenes y la próxima me voy al ral·li a hacer de monitora cuidado de que no se pierdan los chicos y chicas de 1ro de la E.S.O, de todas maneras si puedo subiré el 15 el fin de semanaviniente,...con un poco de suerte puede que suba el 16 también...bueno de todas maneras muchas gracias por leer el fic

Gracias a todos/as los/as que me dejais reviews! y a quien lea el fic pero dejad reviews que son mi salario y motivación!


	15. Chapter 15

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

* * *

**

**Quince**

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó so­bresaltada y se sentó en la cama. Se mor­dió el labio inferior al recordar; a su men­te acudían escenas y fragmentos de la noche anterior. Sus largas piernas se deslizaron fuera de la cama y se dirigió hacia su maleta. Sacó de ella un par de pantalones azul marino y un blusa blanca. Fue al cuarto de baño y se duchó rápidamente, agradecida al secador por poner algo de orden en su pelo. Se ma­quilló más de lo habitual para camuflar las ojeras y los labios hinchados. La realidad parecía más dura a la luz del día que la no­che anterior. En ese instante, agradecía que la inesperada interrupción hubiera evitado que hiciera el amor con Sesshomaru.

—Idiota —se riñó—. Eres una idiota.

No sabía cómo iba a poder mirarlo a la cara. Ojalá no hubiera bebido tanto. Ojalá se hubiera resistido...

Hizo la maleta metódicamente, la cerró y dejó el bolso encima. Luego se puso una americana azul sobre los hombros, abrió la puerta y cruzó el vestíbulo de la suite.

Sesshomaru estaba en el salón, explorando el contenido de unas bandejas que, apa­rentemente, acababa de dejar allí el servi­cio de habitaciones. El desayuno consistía en huevos con salchichas, tostadas y café. Él levantó la vista en cuanto ella entró en el saloncito. Llevaba un polo amarillo de manga corta que dejaba al descubierto sus poderosos brazos. Tenía los ojos rojos, igual que ella, y no podía disimular sus ojeras debajo del maquillaje.

—Buenos días —acertó a decir Kagome con voz ronca y tensa pero evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—Buenos días —respondió él con igual reserva—. Siéntate y desayunaremos algo antes de volver a Shisuoka.

Ella se sentó y se puso la servilleta en el regazo antes de tomar la taza de café y be­ber un sorbo.

Él hizo lo propio y ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra mientras comían. Los ojos plateados y preocupados de Sesshomaru no se apartaban de ella.

—Kagome...

Ella levantó la vista y el cuchillo se le cayó encima de los huevos revueltos que apenas había tocado. Vio su propio pesar reflejado en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

—No pasó nada —le recordó él. Ella sonrió con melancolía.

—Por los pelos —apuntó.

—Y aunque así hubiera sido¿acaso se habría acabado el mundo? —inquirió. Se levantó y fue hasta ella. Se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó un brazo por detrás de la cintura y otro por el regazo—. Contéstame. Si hubiéramos hecho el amor¿sería tan horrible?

—Tú mismo has dicho —suspiró—, que tengo una concepción de la vida muy vic­toriana, herencia de mi abuela McPher­son, la cual decía que si una chica se deja­ba seducir, lo mejor que podía hacer era arrojarse por la ventana.

—¿Y no depende eso de quién la seduz­ca? —preguntó secamente.

—Para la abuela, no —miró los ojos plateados y sonrientes y se relajó por primera vez esa mañana—. Fue por el vino, ya lo sabes —dijo en tono suave.

—Eso no me lo creo —replicó. Le tocó el muslo y la pierna de Kagome se tensó invo­luntariamente con la sensual caricia—. Nos deseamos, no hay de qué avergonzarse. Es muy humano.

Kagome adelantó su labio inferior e hizo un puchero.

—Sale barato.

Sesshomaru alzó las cejas sobre sus ojos sonrientes.

—Bueno, esta suite es bastante cara.

Ella le dio un empujón en el hombro con la palma de la mano.

—Para ya —lo regañó—. Sabes a qué me refiero. Ahora la gente... hace el amor sin asumir ningún compromiso, pero yo no puedo tomármelo a la ligera.

Él respiró pausadamente y se quedó es­tudiando su cara un buen rato.

—No te dije lo que siento por ti¿ver­dad? —llevó los dedos a su barbilla y le hizo girar la cara y mirarlo—. ¿Crees que es sólo atracción física¿que serías tan sólo una marca más en el poste de la cama?

—No te lo reprocho —replicó ella como si aceptara la realidad—. Eres un hombre.

—Y tú una mujer. Muy mujer. La prime­ra mujer —añadió con una mirada pene­trante—, que toco desde hace varios meses. Trabajo mucho y no tengo aventuras, ni siquiera breves.

—¿Sólo aventuras de una noche?

—Eso es lo que suelen durar —admitió—. Incluso cuando estoy muy interesado en una mujer. Desde que me divorcié, no he querido comprometerme.

Ella lo miró intensamente.

—¿Estás buscando cicatrices? —quiso sa­ber él—. No se ven a simple vista.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy tratando de imaginarme qué clase de mujer pudo atraerte lo suficiente para arrastrarte al altar.

En la boca sensual de Sesshomaru apareció una sonrisa.

—Ella era, es, una pelirroja voluptuosa que me hizo perder la cabeza. Yo tenía veinticinco, recién salido de la universi­dad y nombrado vicepresidente de la em­presa, y creía en el amor para toda la vida. Me curé en dos años y decidí divorciarme de ella la noche que la encontré en nuestra cama con su último amante.

—¿Lo conocías?

Él se rió.

—Era su decorador.

—¿Te abandonó por...? —el tono de Kagome era de incredulidad. Él la estudió.

—Lo dices como si te costara trabajo imaginar que una mujer pudiera dejarme por otro hombre.

—Y me cuesta —confesó ella apartando la cara—. Será mejor que acabemos de de­sayunar.

—¿Qué responderías —preguntó mien­tras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella—, si te dijera que yo no podría abandonarte por otra mujer?

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron y se quedó con la boca abierta mientras su mi­rada se encontraba con la de Sesshomaru, que era tranquila, relajada.

—¿Me lo dices... en serio?

Él se llevó los dedos de Kagome a los la­bios y depositó en ellos un beso.

—Sí.

Luego le dio la vuelta a esa mano y se llevó la palma a los labios. Su respiración era vacilante y sus dedos apretaron los de ella.

—Si quieres la luna, te la traeré —susurró medio en broma—, con tal de que me pro­metas que nunca me dejarás.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágri­mas mientras contemplaba cómo Sesshomaru se levantaba y tiraba de ella para ponerla también de pie. La rodeó con los brazos y la ciñó contra su cuerpo firme y grande. ¿Qué podía decir? Al cabo de unas horas habrían regresado a Shisuoka y tendría que contarle la verdad. Se daba cuenta de que no había futuro para ellos si no se sin­ceraba con él. Tendría que confesarle su secreto aunque eso pudiera representar el final de su relación.

—Sólo si tú me mandas a paseo —prome­tió y se apretó contra él mientras aspiraba su olor.

—¿Mandarte a paseo? —Sesshomaru se rió—. Dios mío, pídeme algo fácil, como que me corte un brazo; no me dolería ni la mitad que mandarte a paseo —sus brazos la apre­taron—. Kagome, te... te deseo.

Sonaba como si estuviera diciendo una cosa pero refiriéndose en realidad a otra muy distinta. Ella contuvo la respiración y levantó la vista hacia él.

—Sesshomaru, cuando volvamos, tengo que confesarte algo; es algo que... debes sa­ber. Y tal vez no te guste, o deje de gustar­te yo.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Que no estás tomando la píldora¿es eso? —bromeó. Ella sonrió.

—Pues la verdad es que no tomo la píl­dora pero no es eso lo que tengo que con­tarte.

—Entonces ¿de qué se trata?

Parecía tan preocupado que estuvo a punto de contárselo todo pero las pala­bras no le salían.

—Hoy no —dijo.

—De acuerdo. Hoy no —la agarró por la cintura y la alzó en el aire para que sus bo­cas estuvieran al mismo nivel—. He soña­do contigo —murmuró mientras la apreta­ba más contra sí—. He soñado que hacíamos el amor —su boca le separó los labios, los mordisqueó, jugó con ellos—. Era tan real que me he despertado empa­pado en sudor y abrazándote en la cama.

Los brazos de Kagome le rodearon el cuello. Ella frotó su nariz contra la de él y sonrió perezosamente.

—¿Y estaba ahí? —murmuró. Él se rió.

—La sensación era la misma —respon­dió—, pero al abrir los ojos he visto que es­taba abrazando la almohada de plumas.

—No pensaba que fuera tan flácida —su­surró mientras Sesshomaru la besaba.

—Tan suave —la corrigió—. Y sólo en ciertas partes. Por ejemplo..., aquí —aña­dió, y la levantó más, de modo que su boca alcanzó el valle entre sus senos. In­cluso a través de la tela, el beso resultaba perturbadoramente íntimo y ella contuvo la respiración con un jadeo audible.

Él dejó que resbalara pegada a su cuer­po hasta que los pies llegaron al suelo y se quedó mirándola fijamente un rato.

—Sólo con mirarte —dijo con voz pausa­da, grave—, me pongo a cien. Bruja, hechi­cera...

—Tú también has debido hacer algún sortilegio¿sabes? —replicó ella. Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho y noto los fuertes músculos que se contraje­ron con aquel leve contacto—. Cuando nos conocimos, me preguntaba si todo tu cuer­po sería tan peludo como tus brazos... —de repente se echó a reír y, cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

Él también se rió. Entrelazó las manos por detrás de su cintura y la hizo balance­arse de un lado a otro con afecto.

—Pues sí, ya lo viste anoche.

—He decidido que me gustan los hom­bres peludos —anunció—. Así tiene una en qué ocupar las manos.

—¿En qué¿en dar tirones? —la repren­dió, y la apretó contra sí—. Dios mío, me tienes atrapado. No quiero compromisos pero sería mucho peor tener contigo una aventura corta. Aparte de en ganar dinero, tú eres en lo único en lo que pienso.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo ella—, porque desde la primera vez que nos vimos yo sólo he pensado en ti.

—Cariño —murmuró él con voz temblo­rosa. La besó con tanta ternura que los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas. Tomó la cara de Sesshomaru entre las manos para animarlo a que siguiera besándola... eter­namente. Después de un rato, él la empujó hacia atrás con suavidad para apartarla y suspiró.

—No más de esto por el momento —dijo con voz ronca—. Durante los próximos días, trataremos de conocernos el uno al otro sólo mediante la palabra.

Ella se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Y luego?

Él sonrió.

—Me parece que ya lo sabes. Y yo tam­bién.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de in­quietud.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que no te imaginas.

—Ya me enteraré —murmuró. La besó dulcemente—. Vamos.

—Sesshomaru...

Él se dio la vuelta en el vestíbulo, ya con las maletas en la mano.

—¿Qué, preciosa?

—¿Qué pasa con Inuyasha y con Kikyo? —pre­guntó pausadamente. Él se rió al ver su expresión preocupada.

—Sabes muy bien que ahora mismo te daría cualquier cosa que me pidieras. Les daré mi bendición¿de acuerdo?

El rostro de Kagome se iluminó. Al me­nos, algo bueno saldría de todo aquel sub­terfugio. Kikyo, por lo menos, sería feliz.

—Gracias —dijo, y sonrió. Él la acercó hacia sí mientras salían por la puerta.

—Sólo espero que sean tan felices como nosotros.

Iba a recordar esas palabras más tarde, cuando aterrizaron en Shisuoka. Iba a recordarlas vivamente. Siguió a Sesshomaru al interior de la terminal con la chaqueta al brazo, tratando de no quedarse rezagada, y el destino salió a su encuentro.

—¡Dios mío, es ella! —exclamó una voz estridente y una mujer de pelo blanco se interpuso en su camino. La anciana tenía en la mano un ejemplar de _Ardiente pa­sión _y sus ojos iban, alternativamente, de la foto de la solapa a la cara de Kagome. Ésta sintió la tentación de echar a co­rrer, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Es igual que en la foto ¿verdad? —la mujer le tendió el libro a Sesshomaru. Éste se quedó contemplando fascinado la foto de Kagome en la solapa de la cubierta del best seller—. La habría reconocido en cualquier parte. ¿Cuándo va a publicar la próxima novela? —continuó la mujer, totalmente ig­norante del desastre que acababa de pro­vocar—. ¡Leo todo lo que escribe! La ad­miro muchísimo, sus libros tienen algo que no sé definir pero que me atrapa desde la primera página.

—Eh..., pronto. A principios del año que viene —acertó a responder Kagome—. Perdone, tengo que irme.

Pasó corriendo por delante de su admi­radora, a la que un Sesshomaru de rostro rígido y mirada furiosa acababa de devolver precipitadamente el libro. Kagome sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba y contuvo las lágrimas que arrasaban sus ojos mien­tras lo esperaba fuera de la terminal, don­de el calor a esa hora de la mañana era considerable.

Él no tardó en aparecer. Kagome notó su presencia junto a ella antes incluso de que sus ojos lo vieran, y levantó la mirada ha­cia él con reticencia.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Sesshomaru fríamen­te—. ¿Conque unos cuantos artículos para el periódico de la ciudad, eh?

Ella entornó los párpados y respiró hondo.

—Pensaba que eras una persona muy convencional —respondió—. Temía arruinar las posibilidades de Kikyo con Inuyasha si te contaba la verdad. Soy... soy bastante fa­mosa.

—Efectivamente —reconoció él—. He vis­to ese dichoso libro encima de las mesas de todas las secretarias de la empresa y esa portada está en los escaparates de todas las librerías. Una lástima que no me haya to­mado la molestia de abrirlo¿verdad?

Ella retrocedió con ojos llenos de pesar.

—¿Tanto importa, Sesshomaru?

La expresión de él era fría. Ni siquiera le sonrió.

—Me has mentido.

—No —protestó ella—. Sólo he omitido contarte a qué me dedico.

—Al final, el resultado es el mismo —concluyó él—. Y lo peor de todo es que lo has hecho por tu hermana. ¿Y lo de ano­che también? —preguntó fríamente.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, ella alzó un brazo y le acarició la mejilla. Él le agarró la muñeca con rudeza pero no le retiró la mano.

—Tendrás que decirme cuánto te debo —su voz sonaba rara, como la de un desco­nocido, y en sus labios, los labios que ella había besado ardientemente la noche ante­rior, apareció una sonrisa despectiva—. Quiero pagar por mis placeres.

Con ese comentario la hirió más que si la hubiera abofeteado. Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas y se alejó.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó él con frial­dad—. El coche está por ahí —la guió hasta su plaza en el aparcamiento, se montaron y volvieron a casa sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto.

Kagome entró en la casa como un zombi. Dio gracias por que no hubiera nadie en el vestíbulo y se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio. No había hecho más que en­trar y dejar el bolso encima de una silla cuando Kikyo apareció corriendo con cara esperanzada y ojos llenos de inquietud.

—¿Has hablado con él? —se apresuró a preguntar, sin reparar en que la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta—. ¿Has conse­guido engatusarlo? —añadió en tono frívo­lo, refiriéndose al comentario que le había hecho un par de días atrás, que era tan sólo una broma entre ellas.

Sin embargo, para el hombre furioso que estaba en el umbral con la maleta de Kagome en la mano, aquel comentario con­firmaba sus peores sospechas.

—Venid las dos al salón —dijo Sesshomaru con voz grave. Se dio la vuelta y desapa­reció. Kagome notó que las lágrimas arrasaban sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras Kikyo la miraba sin comprender nada.

—Ya sabe quién soy —tragó saliva y la cara de Kikyo se volvió borrosa—. Y lo que es peor, cree que he estado fingiendo que me gustaba para conseguir que te diera su aprobación.

La cara de Kikyo se contrajo.

—Estás enamorada de él —murmuró. Kagome asintió y luego se derrumbó.

—Va a decirnos que nos vayamos a casa, Kikyo —lloró en el hombro de su hermana—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!

De repente, Kikyo era la fuerte de las dos y se apresuró a consolarla a pesar de sus propios miedos y aprensiones.

—No te preocupes —dijo, repitiendo las palabras que Kagome solía decirle en los momentos de angustia—, todo se va a arre­glar.

—Te he fallado.

Kikyo la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Inuyasha y yo encontraremos la manera. La que me preocupa eres tú. Ay, Kagome, perdóname por haberte metido en todo esto... Tendría que haberme enfrentado a él desde el principio.

Pero Kagome no la oía. Su corazón esta­ba destrozado y temblaba.

Inuyasha lanzó una mirada furiosa a Sesshomaru cuando Kagome y Kikyo entraron en el salón. Sesshomaru apenas las miró. Estaba fuman­do y Kagome nunca lo había visto tan intra­table.

—Me marcho a Tokio mañana por la mañana —anunció sin preámbulos—. En se­mejantes circuns­tancias, lo mejor sería que tus... invitadas se marcharan a Osaka también mañana —aconsejó a Inuyasha.

—Mi prometida y su hermana —lo corri­gió Inuyasha. Sus ojos brillaban por el enfa­do.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —respondió Sesshomaru con frialdad—. Olvídate de casarte con Kikyo. Te lo digo en serio.

—Si no hay más remedio, nos casaremos sin tu aprobación —contestó Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, no... —dijo kikyo.

—Te quiero —Inuyasha le tomó la mano sin mostrarse avergonzado por reconocerlo públicamente—. No me interesa vivir si no es contigo. Si eso significa pelearme con mi hermano, de acuerdo. Prefiero perder su respeto antes que tu amor.

Sesshomaru se movió y miró con furia a Inuyasha pero había también un brillo de ad­miración en sus ojos.

—Volveré a Osaka con vosotras —anun­ció Inuyasha sin inmutarse—, y Kikyo se vendrá a vivir conmigo. Además, todavía le quedan unos días de vacaciones, así que los dis­frutaremos allí.

Sesshomaru se llevó el cigarrillo a los la­bios y dio una calada.

—¿Os estáis confabulando contra mí? —murmuró.

—Y si hace falta, llamaré a los vecinos para que nos apoyen —bromeó Inuyasha con una sonrisa débil—. Tengo tanto derecho a vivir con alguien, como tú a vivir solo. Yo no pienso quedarme soltero sólo porque tú estés desilusionado de las mujeres.

—Las mujeres traicionan —replicó Sesshomaru y miró directamente a Kagome.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿A que no sabes quién es nuestra invi­tada? —preguntó Sesshomaru en un tono sar­cástico a su madre, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

—Pues claro que lo sé —respondió Izaioy con expresión arrogante mirando a su hijo mayor, y rodeó con el brazo los hom­bros de Kagome—. Es una de mis novelistas preferidas.

Kagome se puso rígida y Izaioy le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, cariño —la consoló—. Yo lo sabía desde el principio. Tengo to­dos tus libros —miró a Sesshomaru y se dirigió a él—. Y si te hubieras molestado en abrir­los, la habrías reconocido a primera vista como me pasó a mí.

Sesshomaru no sonrió.

—Qué pena que nadie me dijera nada.

—¿Y darte más armas para que te opu­sieras a la boda de Inuyasha y Kikyo? —preguntó Kagome en tono abatido. Sonrió con amar­gura—. Ahora te vas a enterar de todo, no te preocupes, es el momento de las confe­siones. No, Kikyo —dijo al ver que su herma­na menor iba a interrumpirla—. Inuyasha tam­bién tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Eso no lo discuto —protestó Kikyo. Fue hasta donde estaba Sesshomaru y le habló—. Es culpa mía. Yo rogué a Kagome que no te contara a qué se dedicaba. Tenía la esperan­za de hacerte creer que éramos de buena fa­milia y que... —enderezó la espalda, su mi­rada era de disculpa—. Mamá murió al nacer yo y nuestra abuela McPherson nos llevó a vivir con ella. No tuvo más remedio. Nues­tro padre... —hizo una pausa y luego fue muy clara—. Nuestro padre era alcohólico. Se bebió todo lo que teníamos, nos dejó sin nada. Cuando estaba borracho, iba a casa de la abuela y le exigía que nos devolviera. Un par de veces —rememoró con desasosie­go—, intentó llevarnos por la fuerza. Juuban es una ciudad pequeña y todo el mundo lo conocía. Era... famoso. En la escuela, lo pasábamos mal por su culpa.

Se echó hacia atrás la corta melena y continuó. Kagome nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa de su hermana menor.

—Cuando murió, y nuestra abuela lo si­guió al poco tiempo, no nos dejó práctica­mente nada. Apenas lo bastante para que Kagome pudiera ir dos años a la universi­dad. Cuando se casó con Kouga Takagashi , yo me fui a vivir con ellos y gran parte de los problemas en su matrimonio fueron por mi causa.

—Eso no fue así —protestó Kagome. kikyo se rió amargamente.

—Sabes bien que sí. Mi presencia sólo servía para empeorar las cosas para ti —miró de nuevo a Sesshomaru—. Luego, Kouga murió. No tenía seguro de vida y sus pa­dres no querían saber nada de nosotras: te­nían dinero de sobra pero nuestra familia no les parecía aceptable así que nos die­ron la espalda. Bueno, nos mandaron a su abogado para exigir su parte del pequeño patrimonio de Kouga, que murió sin haber hecho testamento —añadió—. Así que Kagome se quedó sin nada, aparte de mí y un puñado de deudas y recuerdos espantosos.

Kikyo tomó aire y respiró hondo.

—Total que aceptó un trabajo en el pe­riódico para que no nos muriéramos de hambre hasta que yo terminara la escuela. No voy a contaros cuántas noches pasó en la calle, cubriendo asesinatos, tráfico de drogas e incendios. Aceptó el primer puesto vacante y era en la sección de su­cesos, así que eso era lo que hacía, correr tras la cámara en busca de la noticia.

Los ojos plateados de Sesshomaru buscaron a Kagome pero había algo en ellos que ésta no podía soportar, así que entornó los pár­pados.

—Trabajaba y escribía en sus ratos libres —continuó contando Kikyo—, y un día mandó el manuscrito a una editorial y les gustó. Lo compraron, el editor la ayudó a pulirlo y, al cabo de unos meses, estaba en la lista de los libros más vendidos. Yo estaba tan orgullosa de ella que creía que iba a explotar —miró a su hermana con el amor y el orgullo reflejados en su expresión—. Y lo sigo estando. Y desearía no haberle pe­dido nunca que ocultara la verdad. No so­mos ricas. Yo gano un buen salario en el bufete donde trabajo y Kagome está en ca­mino de poder comprarse un Rolls-Royce, pero todo lo que tenemos nos lo hemos ganado a pulso. No somos de buena fami­lia —levantó la barbilla con orgullo—, pero somos honradas, señor Youkai. He co­metido una gran injusticia con Inuyasha no contándole esto desde el principio —con­cluyó—, y he empeorado las cosas al pedir­le a Kagome que fingiera que era otra per­sona. Lo siento mucho. Ahora Kagome y yo nos marcharemos a casa. Espero que no hayamos causado demasiadas moles­tias —miró a Inuyasha con sus emociones a flor de piel—. Una cosa es verdad, sin em­bargo —susurró—, que te amo con todo mi corazón.

La cara de Inuyasha se contrajo. Fue hacia ella, la abrazó y enterró el rostro en su pelo.

—Dios¿y a mí qué puede importarme lo que haya hecho tu padre? —dijo con voz ronca—. Te quiero a ti, tonta.

Los ojos de Kagome estaban llenos de lágrimas. Al menos el amor de Inuyasha era sincero.

—Voy a buscar mis cosas —dijo con cal­ma y se alejó—. Estaría muy agradecida si alguien pudiera llevarme al aeropuerto.

—Vendrás con nosotros, Kagome —se apresuró a decir Inuyasha. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo una fecha de entrega dentro de dos semanas —dijo con orgullo—, y la ra­zón por la que he ido a Tomoeda es que van a rodar una película basada en _Ardien­te pasión _y tenía que firmar el contrato.

—¡Qué maravilla, Kagome! —saltó Kikyo.

—Sí —Kagome se rió. Fue una risa triste, sin alegría—, qué maravilla —repitió, y fue hacia las escaleras—. Una mancha más en el blasón de la familia.

Sesshomaru no dijo ni una palabra pero sus ojos la siguieron y hacía mucho tiempo que Izaioy no lo veía tan afectado por algo. La preocupación asomaba en los ojos de la anciana mientras trataba de encon­trar la manera de resolver la situación. Y de repente, sonrió. En realidad, era muy sencillo.

—¡Ay! —gritó. Dejó que su cuerpo se es­curriera y se cayó al suelo.

* * *

Wolas de nuevo! Bueno, bueno este capítulo esta más trágico que los otros pero ya solo quedan dos capítulos para llegar al final de este fic así que los siguientes capítulos estarán muy interesantes...o eso espero!

PD: muchas gracias a todos / as los / as que me dejáis reviews! Os lo agradezco mucho y seguid dejándome alguno otro que si me deprimo!


	16. Chapter 16

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer. **

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

* * *

**

**Dieciséis**

Sesshomaru llevó a su madre al dormitorio y agarró el teléfono que había encima de la mesilla mientras Kagome se sentaba en el borde de la cama y le tomaba la mano.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Izaioy a su hijo en un susurro.

—Voy a llamar a una ambulancia —infor­mó lacónicamente.

—¡No! —se negó su madre y trató de sentarse en la cama—. ¡No... ni se te ocu­rra! —jadeó intentando respirar—. Estás empeorando las cosas.

El murmuró algo entre dientes y apretó con fuerza el auricular antes de volver a dejarlo en su sitio con más ímpetu del ne­cesario.

—Dame... mis pastillas —ordenó Izaioy con firmeza—. En el cajón, aquí... y ponme una debajo de la lengua.

Sesshomaru sacó una de las pastillitas blan­cas y la depositó obedientemente en la boca de su madre. Luego se quedó de pie junto a Kagome. Kikyo y Inuyasha estaban a los pies de la cama y miraban nerviosos la es­cena. Todos esperaban, impacientes, para ver si la pastilla hacía efecto.

—Preferiría llevarte a un hospital —dijo Sesshomaru.

—Y yo preferiría... quedarme aquí —re­plicó Izaioy sin aliento. Apretó los de­dos de Kagome, que sostenían cariñosa­mente su mano—. Ya estoy... mejor.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró Sesshomaru con alivio—. Te vas a marchar a casa —añadió severamente—. Quiero que estés cerca de Toshiro por si vuelve a pasar.

—Toshiro... es el médico de la familia —dijo Izaioy a Kagome—, y un buen ami­go —suspiró y sonrió, aliviada—. Así, ya va mejor.

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo? —se ofreció Kagome.

—Nada, cariño. Pero ven a quedarte unos días conmigo en casa. Necesito compañía y Inuyasha y Kikyo van a estar muy ocupados para dar vueltas conmigo por la casa.

La expresión de Sesshomaru se nubló, se hizo más oscura, pero en sus ojos surgió un destello que sólo su madre percibió.

—Lo siento, no puedo —respondió Kagome educadamente, sabiendo que la destro­zaría tener que ver a Sesshomaru y no poder tocarlo, acariciarlo, amarlo...

—Puedes traerte el ordenador —dijo la anciana con obstinación—, y el personal de la casa cuidará de que no te falte de nada para que puedas escribir tranquila. Y en tu tiempo libre, podríamos hacer cosas juntas. ¿A que sí, Sesshomaru? —añadió con una mirada severa. Él respiró hondo.

—Si eso va a hacer que te quedes en casa, Kagome es más que bienvenida.

—¡No puedo...! —insistió ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de pánico cuando, brevemen­te, su mirada se cruzó con la de Sesshomaru. El se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No estaré mucho en casa, si eso es lo que te preocupa —dijo fríamente.

—En ese caso, iré —contestó Kagome. Tomó la decisión en un instante. En un es­pacio de tiempo muy corto, Izaioy ha­bía llegado a significar mucho para ella. Si podía hacer algo por la madre de Sesshomaru, no lo dudaría.

—Me alegro de que todo esté arreglado —suspiró Izaioy y se recostó en las al­mohadas—. Ahora es mejor que os mar­chéis y me dejéis descansar. Tú quédate, Kagome —añadió sin soltar la mano delgada de ésta—. Estoy bien, no os preocupéis.

Kikyo y Inuyasha abandonaron la habitación con renuencia; Sesshomaru, en cambio, se marchó inmediatamente. Kagome oyó des­pués cómo salía en su coche y no regresó en todo el día.

Tampoco volvió a la hora de cenar. Kagome e Izaioy pidieron a Rika que les preparara unas bandejas y Inuyasha y Kikyo cenaron en la cocina. Éstos fueron des­pués a ver a Izaioy y Kagome aprovechó para preparar sus cosas y darse una ducha. Se puso su bata verde y, al salir al pasi­llo para regresar al dormitorio, se quedó helada.

Sesshomaru avanzaba hacia donde ella es­taba. La miraba con ojos acusadores y su cara parecía más enfadada que nunca. Ella bajó la vista al suelo e intentó se­guir su camino pero él le bloqueó el paso. Kagome levantó la vista, asustada, y cuan­do él alargó un brazo hacia ella, se apartó.

Sesshomaru dejó caer el brazo de nuevo junto al costado y en su mirada surgió algo oscuro e innombrable mientras la mi­raba y veía de nuevo en los ojos de Kagome todos los miedos y la incertidumbre que los días anteriores habían logrado alejar.

—Lo siento, encanto —dijo ella de nue­vo en su antiguo papel—, ya no estoy a tu alcance. He aprendido la lección.

—Kagome... —empezó a decir él, muy rí­gido.

—No vamos a hurgar en la herida¿de acuerdo? —hablaba con fatiga—. Vuelve a tus negocios y a ganar dinero, don Rica­chón, y déjame tranquila con mi escanda­losa carrera. No tienes que preocuparte, me marcharé de tu casa en cuanto tu ma­dre ya no me necesite.

—Por amor de Dios¿quieres escuchar­me? —pidió bruscamente. Ella negó moviendo la cabeza a dere­cha e izquierda.

—No me interesa oír nada. Lo has dicho todo esta mañana.

—Maldita sea¿por qué no me lo contas­te?

Kagome entrecerró los ojos. Aquello le dolía.

—Porque sabía lo que iba a pasar —miró el rostro de Sesshomaru con ojos tristes, do­lientes—. Y pasó.

Las palabras quedaron allí, resonando entre ellos, mientras él la miraba.

—Podrías haber confiado en mí.

—Una vez confié en un hombre —recor­dó Kagome con voz pausada—. Últimamen­te se me había olvidado pero no volverá a suceder. No dejaré que vuelva a acercarse lo suficiente como para hacerme daño, se­ñor Youkai. Ni usted ni ningún hombre.

Lo dejó allí plantado y se fue corriendo a su habitación.,...

La casa de los Youkai en Tokio era de infarto. Kagome se quedó mirándola como si nunca hubiera visto un edificio de estilo victoriano. Era de piedra, no como la de su abuela que era de madera, y tenía las típicas ventanas saledizas, las característi­cas torretas y los muros cubiertos de hie­dra. Estaba situada lejos de la carretera y tenía vista a un lago. Se hallaba ro­deada por una arboleda en uno de sus la­dos, una rosaleda preciosa en el otro y un seto perfectamente podado en el tercero.

Kikyo sonreía mientras Inuyasha explicaba a Izaioy que las hermanas también viví­an en una casa de estilo victoriano.

—Eso sí que es una coincidencia —dijo la anciana dirigiéndose a Kagome con una sonrisa—. Personalmen­te, me encanta la arquitectura. Quizá sea un poco pretencio­so pero me parece que ya no se constru­yen casas como ésta. Ya no se presta tanta atención a los detalles y al estilo... —aña­dió con un suspiro—. Es algo que se ha perdido.

Kagome mostró su conformidad con una sonrisa pero su mente estaba en otros asuntos, sobre todo, en el hombre tacitur­no que iba a volante. No se había fijado en el perfil de los rascacielos de Tokio, ni en las torres... Ni siquiera en la playa de arena blanca que discurría en paralelo a la autopista. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la nuca de Sesshomaru.

A Kagome y a Kikyo les llevó varios días habituarse a la casa y sus horarios. Había una empleada, Sango, que se encargaba del funcionamiento diario de la casa y Miroku, su marido, hacía de chofer y jardinero. Además estaba la cocinera, la señora Tsukasa, una mujer regordeta y muy ale­gre que preparaba los mejores bizcochos que Kagome había comido en su vida. De­trás de la rosaleda había una piscina y una pista de tenis, y más allá se extendía una zona arbolada que habría despertado el entusiasmo de un naturalista.

No lejos de la casa había un lago que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, con sus cisnes y sus sauces. Alrededor de la orilla el terreno era llano y estaba cubierto de hierba. Cuando Kagome no estaba traba­jando en el libro, lo cual le llevaba la ma­yor parte de su tiempo, y cada vez más a medida que se acercaba la fecha de entre­ga, o haciendo compañía a Izaioy, allí era a donde se dirigía, con los aparejos de pesca y un cubo con cebos.

Kikyo y Inuyasha seguían haciendo todo lo que podían para convencer a Sesshomaru de que su matrimonio no sería el fin del mun­do, pero él no daba señales de querer mo­dificar su inflexible postura. Sin embargo, todo cambió a partir del día que Kikyo y Kagome entraron en el salón y encontraron a Sesshomaru hablando con su madre.

Él estaba de pie junto a la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta. Su aspecto era como siempre imponente aunque un poco soli­tario. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro muy acorde con su cargo de director general de una gran empresa.

Kagome y Kikyo se detuvieron en el um­bral y, sin querer, oyeron parte de la con­versación.

—Si te parece que yo estoy demasiado débil, puedo encargarme de buscar a al­guien que lo organice —estaba diciendo Izaioy. Sus ojos repararon en las dos hermanas y, de repente, brillaron—. Re­cuerdo haber oído que Kikyo organiza mu­chas fiestas y reuniones para su jefe¿no es así, cariño? —preguntó a la interesada, y Sesshomaru se dio cuenta entonces de que ha­bía alguien más en la habitación.

—¿Organizar? —empezó a decir Kikyo—. Eh, bueno, he organizado varias cenas. Suele invitar mucho a...

—¿Ves? —dijo Izaioy con aire triun­fante. Kikyo y Kagome se quedaron mirándola.

Sesshomaru se alejó de la ventana con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y se detuvo delante de Kikyo.

—¿Puedes organizar una cena para vein­te personas en una semana? —preguntó de sopetón. Su voz reflejaba claramente sus dudas.

—Por supuesto —respondió Kikyo con una confianza arrolladora—. Si me das la lista con los nombres de los invitados, claro —sonrió con picardía—. Incluso puedo sen­tarlos de tal manera que no se peleen por el postre.

A Sesshomaru se le escapó una sonrisa y su aspecto cambió por completo.

—De acuerdo.

Kikyo se sonrojó pero no bajó la vista.

—No te fallaré, Sesshomaru —prometió.

* * *

Wolas! Aquí os traigo el capítulo dieciséis! Cada vez queda menos para el final jajajaja...bueno ya sabéis dejadme reviews para motivarme y deseadme suerte y mucha paciencia que voy a tener que pasar una semana caminando con niños y niñas de 12 años! Toda una semana por el campo sin ordenador...snif, snif...buen hasta la semana que viene! Y dejadme muchos reviews porfa! 


	17. Chapter 17

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer. **

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

* * *

**

**Diecisiete**

—¡Va a dejar que me ocupe de la fiesta! —exclamó Kikyo una vez que Kagome y ella llegaron a la cocina donde nadie podía oírlas, y abrazó a su hermana con entu­siasmo—. ¡Por fin va a darme la oportuni­dad de demostrar lo que soy capaz de ha­cer¿A que es genial?

—Genial —repitió Kagome con una sonri­sa—. Sesshomaru no sabe lo que acaba de hacer —añadió con picardía—. Con todas las fies­tas que has organizado...

Kikyo soltó una risita.

—Si así no logro convencerlo de mis ha­bilidades sociales, lo daré por perdido —su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Aunque Inuyasha y yo no vamos a cambiar de plan sólo por­que Sesshomaru no apruebe la boda. Ay, Kagome, no sabes lo que sentí el otro día cuan­do Inuyasha dijo que prefería perder la consideración de Sesshomaru antes que per­derme a mí.

—Tienes suerte de que te quieran tanto.

Su tono era triste, melancólico, y a Kikyo no se le escapó aquello. Se acercó y pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de su hermana mayor, que era más alta que ella.

—Las cosas se van a arreglar entre voso­tros. ¿No te has dado cuenta del aspecto que tenía Sesshomaru hace un momento?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Su aspecto y lo que siente son dos co­sas distintas. No confió en mí; ni siquiera me otorgó el beneficio de la duda ni trató de entender mi punto de vista.

—¿Y tú has intentado entender el suyo? —fue la respuesta sosegada de Kikyo—. No tiene muchas razones para confiar en las mujeres, ya lo sabes. Igual que tú tampoco las tienes para confiar en los hombres. Lleva tiempo.

Kagome fue a servirse una taza de café con aire pensativo.

—En cualquier caso¿qué puedo ofre­cerle yo? Notoriedad, especialmente cuando se ruede la película, una imagen llamativa y una fama de libertina que ni siquiera mis amigos ponen en duda... Eso no encaja con la imagen conservadora de su empresa. ¿Te imaginas a los de la junta directiva en una fiesta al aire libre conmi­go como anfitriona?

Kikyo miró a su hermana y se fijó en sus ojeras, dos sombras oscuras debajo de los ojos. Hacía años que veía así a Kagome y la inquietaba.

—No creo que a un hombre como Sesshomaru Youkai le importe mucho lo que diga la junta directiva. No si está enamo­rado.

Sólo con pensarlo Kagome se estreme­ció pero sabía muy bien lo que a Sesshomaru le interesaba de ella y no se trataba de amor. Se rió y sus ojos brillaron.

—No puedo imaginármelo enamorado —murmuró después de dar un sorbo a su café—. Me resulta muy raro¿no?

—A mí no —murmuró Kikyo—. Pero claro, yo no soy una vieja reportera como tú, no soy observadora y no soy capaz de notar si un hombre está loco por una mujer. Por el amor de Dios, Kagome, todos se dan cuenta¿por qué tú no eres capaz de ver­lo?

—Ver ¿qué? —preguntó Kagome con afa­bilidad. Kikyo alzó las manos en el aire.

—No importa, no importa. Me voy arri­ba a planear una estrategia. Veamos, me harán falta un par de pistolas, unos cuan­tos cañones...

Kagome se rió para sus adentros mien­tras veía cómo Kikyo salía de la cocina. Sería estupendo que Sesshomaru cambiara de opi­nión sobre las capacidades de su hermana.

Se terminó el café y estaba depositando la taza en el fregadero cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Sesshomaru con un cigarrillo en la mano. Se detuvo en el umbral y se re­costó en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó ella. Su expresión no dejaba traslucir el tormento que sentía.

Él no respondió inmediatamente. Sus ojos plateados la estaban examinando y en­contraron señales de falta de sueño y ex­ceso de trabajo. Los ojos de Kagome des­cubrieron indicios de lo mismo en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

—¿De verdad es capaz Kikyo de organizar cenas? —preguntó sin preámbulos.

—Sí —respondió, y se enfrascó en la ta­rea de aclarar su taza y dejarla en el escu­rreplatos—. Ha organizado muchas última­mente.

—Kagome...

Se acercó hasta que ella notó su calor en la espalda casi como si la estuviera tocando. Luego le puso las manos encima de los hombros con mucha delicadeza. Kagome se encogió como si le quemaran.

—No —gimió él, y sus manos se contra­jeron—, no saltes así cuando te toco. No puedo soportarlo.

Ella cerró los ojos, rindiéndose contra su voluntad, debilitada por el contacto de­licioso de las manos de Sesshomaru y el aroma a colonia y tabaco.

—No he saltado —susurró—. Me... has asustado.

La respiración pesada de Sesshomaru reso­naba en la cocina vacía.

—Tienes que entender lo que me pasó. Para mi mujer, mentirme se convirtió en una costumbre, hasta la noche que la en­contré con su amante en nuestro dormito­rio... No es una disculpa pero, maldita sea, las mujeres nunca me dicen la verdad. Yo pensaba que tú eras una santa —concluyó accidentadamente—, y te caíste del pedes­tal, eso es todo. De santa a ninfa, cuesta un poco acostumbrarse especialmente a un cínico como yo. Me sentí como un idiota.

—No cometas el error de creer lo que se dice de mí —dijo con voz indiferente y fría—. Yo soy tan libertina como tú victo­riano. Pero ésa es mi imagen pública y no puedo desmentirla ahora, igual que tú no puedes salirte de tu esquema conservador. Además —añadió con una carcajada ale­jándose de él— hemos triunfado con esa imagen, cada cual con la suya. Y no son compatibles, Sesshomaru, ni nunca lo serán. Así funcionan las cosas.

—No me gusta cómo suena lo que dices —observó él mirándola—. Eres demasiado joven para ser tan cínica.

—Hice un curso intensivo —replicó y cruzó los brazos delante del pecho—. Mi vida no ha sido un lecho de rosas pero me ha hecho fuerte. Y lo primero que aprendí fue que si dejas que la gente se te acerque demasiado, puede hacerte daño. Se me ha­bía olvidado últimamente pero no volverá a pasar —añadió con una mirada elocuente y una sonrisa que no incluía sus ojos que brillaban con frialdad.

—Lo nuestro ha sido muy especial —la voz de Sesshomaru sonaba tranquila; su mira­da era penetrante, intensa.

—El sexo parece especial hasta que el encaprichamiento se pasa —replicó ella.

—No era sexo —la corrigió—. Tal vez tú no conozcas la diferencia pero yo sí. Te deseaba de un modo que no tenía nada que ver con tu precioso cuerpo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo. Su mente tra­taba de encontrar sentido a esas palabras pero no lo lograba.

—No es sensato confiar en los impulsos.

—Esa noche, en Tomoeda, estuviste bastante rato conmigo en la cama antes de que nos interrumpieran —replicó él—. ¿Te parece que fue sólo un impulso?

Ella notó que sus mejillas se sonroja­ban, pero no apartó la mirada.

—Había bebido mucho —protestó.

—¿Ésa es la explicación que te has dado a ti misma? —dijo pensativamente— ¿Que te emborraché y te llevé por el mal cami­no? —hizo una pausa y fue a apagar el ci­garrillo en el cenicero que había en la mesa—. Voy a estar unos días fuera de Tokio, es un viaje de trabajo del que no puedo librarme. Tal vez sea lo mejor. Qui­zá incluso me eches de menos.

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras él se in­clinaba a apagar el cigarrillo. Amaba to­dos y cada uno de los rasgos fuertes de su cara, el modo en que el pelo se le rizaba un poco en la nuca, sus hombros tan an­chos... Era tan masculino y ocupaba tanto espacio en su vida que no quería ni pensar en que habría días en que ni siquiera lo vería en la mesa a la hora de cenar o en el pasillo. Desde que habían ido a Tokio, Sesshomaru había cenado en casa todas las noches. Ella se había acostumbrado a te­nerlo cerca. Se le nubló la visión.

Él se dio la vuelta y, por un instante, le pareció entrever un brillo de tristeza en los ojos de Kagome.

—¿Sí? —preguntó y fue de nuevo hasta ella, la agarró por los brazos y la atrajo ha­cia sí.

—«Sí» ¿qué? —murmuró. Sus ojos sólo veían la boca grande y sensual de Sesshomaru. Apenas oía lo que decía.

—Que si me echarás de menos...

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, sus labios se separaron. Tenía las manos en el pecho de Sesshomaru pero no intentaba empujarlo.

—Me imagino que me darás un beso de despedida —murmuró él—. Por los viejos tiempos.

—No nos conocemos desde hace tanto —le recordó ella sin aliento.

—Yo te conozco desde siempre, Kagome —dijo mientras sus labios rozaban los de ella con suavidad—. Te conozco desde hace centenares de años y te deseo desde el primer día... ¡Bésame, por Dios!

La besó y pegó su cuerpo al de él y ella gimió mientras se dejaba llevar por la ma­gia del momento.

Las manos de Kagome se enredaron en el pelo de Sesshomaru y retuvo su boca sobre la de ella mientras el beso se hacía más ín­timo, más exigente. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y temía que las rodillas le fallaran. La lengua de Sesshomaru penetraba en su boca con un ritmo palpitante, sugestivo, mientras las manos de éste iban de sus senos a sus nalgas y dirigían el movimiento lento y sensual de sus caderas contra él.

Ella gimió de nuevo y se arqueó sinuo­samente con el movimiento de sus caderas mientras le clavaba las uñas en los hom­bros. Lo deseaba, y olvidó todas las recri­minaciones y reproches, arrastrada por la pasión que hacía arder su cuerpo.

—Estoy ardiendo por tu culpa —gimoteó sin darse cuenta bajo la boca exigente de Sesshomaru.

—¿Y cómo diablos crees que me siento yo? —se quejó él.

—Sé que me deseas —dijo ella y le tem­blaba la voz. Lo miró con el deseo palpi­tando en su mirada.

—Desearte —murmuró él—. Qué palabra tan sosa para una escritora de novelas ro­mánticas. ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

Ella se sintió repentinamente cómoda, confiada, y sonrió de manera sensual.

—¿Vas a hablar o vas a besarme?

—Será mejor para ti que siga hablando —dijo él, e hizo un visible esfuerzo para controlarse—. La mesa de la cocina no es el mejor sitio para hacer el amor pero ahora mismo me está pareciendo bastante aceptable.

Ella se rió.

—Qué pícaro. Me pregunto si habrá al­guna novela donde los protagonistas aca­ben en la mesa de la cocina.

—No sigas —y ella vio en sus ojos la an­tigua desconfianza—. Sé distinguir cuándo me están usando para un experimento.

—Yo haría que lo dieras por bien emplea­do —prometió con voz seductora y hacien­do batir las pestañas. Él se rió con regocijo.

—¿En serio? Qué excitante. Qué tal si te tumbas encima de esa mesa y charlamos de ello...

—¡Sesshomaru! —la voz de Inuyasha en el pasi­llo rompió la frágil intimidad de la cocina.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Sesshomaru—, me está esperando.

—Menos mal —señaló Kagome—. Dios sabe cómo iba a poder trabajar con la es­palda llena de astillas.

Él se echó a reír a carcajadas y el sonido de su risa le pareció a Kagome delicioso después de tantos días de mal humor y ca­ras largas. Se sentía de nuevo feliz como una niña, y la alegría que la dominaba ha­cía que su belleza resplandeciera. Sesshomaru la miró y contuvo la respiración.

—¿Por qué has tenido que esperar tanto para sonreír —se quejó—, y ahora eliges jus­to el momento en que tengo que marchar­me al aeropuerto?

—A ver si aprendemos a coordinarnos mejor cuando vuelvas —dijo Kagome, y sonrió. Él le tocó la boca con un dedo.

—¿Me echarás de menos?

—Sí —admitió ella sin ocultar sus emo­ciones.

—Yo también a ti —dijo él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Hablaremos cuando regrese.

Ella asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Sesshomaru se marchó y fue como si lo que la rodeaba, la cocina, el mundo entero perdiera de pronto todo su brillo.

* * *

Wolas! El penúltimo capítulo de la saga ya está aquí muahahahaha 

Bueno os ha gustado la escena entre Sesshomaru y Kagome? Seguro que más que una querría ser Kagome a que si? Yo la primera! Jajajaja

Ya sabéis, dejadme reviews si?

Y en cuanto a los que dejais reviews muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Los detalles de la autora solo se que se llama Diana Palmer y que ha escrito libros como Fuego y Hielo, Hombres de Texas, que es una saga de libros que estan muy pero que muy bien, Entre el amor y el odio, Como buenos vecinos, Sed de Deseo, ect...

Yo he leido bastantes y os puedo asegurar que me gustaron muchísimo y os puedo asegurar que merece la pena leerlos.


	18. Chapter 18

Wolas! este fic esta basado en una historia de **DIANA PALMER, **una excelente escritora...com la historia me gustó mucho decidí hacer este fic, pero repito...la idea es de **Hielo y Fuego, de Diana Palmer.**

**Los personajes le** **pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

* * *

**

**Dieciocho**

—Se supone que Sesshomaru vuelve a casa hoy —murmuró Izaioy el viernes mien­tras levantaba la vista de las agujas de ha­cer punto. Kagome intentó disimular su emoción.

—Estoy segura de que estará deseando que llegue la fiesta de esta noche —dijo con malicia—. Aunque sólo sea para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre la capacidad or­ganizativa de Kikyo.

—Ha hecho un trabajo estupendo —con­firmó Izaioy. Kagome miró a la anciana con atención.

—Lo de ese día en Shisuoka¿de ver­dad fue un amago de infarto? —hizo en voz alta la pregunta que llevaba repitiéndose a sí misma desde hacía una semana. Izaioy levantó la mirada. Sus rasgos delicados mostraban un asombro de lo más inocente.

—¿Infarto dices?

Kagome sonrió.

—¿No le da vergüenza?

—En absoluto, cariño —dijo la anciana riéndose—. Sesshomaru estaba a punto de co­meter uno de los mayores errores de su vida. Tenía que hacer algo y, en ese mo­mento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Por cierto¿qué tal va el libro?

—Todavía llevo un capítulo de retraso —suspiró Kagome—. No hago más que apo­rrear el teclado pero la fecha límite es dentro de una semana.

—Es culpa mía —se disculpó Izaioy—. Estoy segura de que venir aquí te habrá retrasado considerablemente. Pero de una cosa estoy segura: la fiesta será un éxito y eso obligará a Sesshomaru a dar su brazo a tor­cer. Aprobará la boda, ya lo verás.

—Me gustaría estar tan segura como us­ted —dijo Kagome con una leve sonrisa—. Bueno, me voy. Espero que la paz y la tranquilidad del lago estimulen mi creati­vidad.

—No necesitarías estimulación suple­mentaria —murmuró Izaioy—, si él no fuera tan cabezota, in­fle­xible e incapaz de admitir que es humano y, como tal, sus­ceptible de cometer errores.

Kagome se rió. Se puso en pie, reunió los aparejos de pescar y se marchó a la orilla del lago.

Sesshomaru volvió a casa apenas media hora antes de la hora prevista para que empezaran a llegar los invitados. Parecía fatigado, sin vitalidad.

En ese momento Kagome estaba bajando la escalera. Llevaba el vestido plateado, el mismo de aquella noche mágica en Shisuoka. Él estaba subiendo y, cuando le­vantó la cabeza y la vio, se quedó rígido y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros.

—Dios, estás guapísima —dijo con voz grave—. Elegante, equilibrada, radiante...

Ella se humedeció los labios que se le habían secado de repente.

—Gracias —consiguió decir.

Sesshomaru continuó subiendo sin apartar la vista de ella y se detuvo un escalón por debajo. Olía a colonia y a tabaco, y Kagome pensó que el traje negro marengo que llevaba era bonito; hacía resaltar su pelo plateado y contrastaba con su cutis blanco.

—Casi... te pierdes la cena —tartamudeó. La ponía nerviosa estar tan cerca de él.

—He perdido el avión y he tenido que tomar el siguiente —respondió, pero mira­ba su cuerpo—. Es agradable estar en casa —murmuró en voz más baja. Le puso una mano en la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí—. ¿El lápiz de labios es de los que se corre? —susurró mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella.

—No... no lo sé —respondió con otro su­surro.

Él abrió la boca y la animó a hacer lo mismo para dejarlo entrar, lenta, delicada­mente, para transmitirle su calor, para que aspirara su olor a colonia y tabaco. Su res­piración era tan acelerada como la de Kagome y el corazón le golpeaba con fuer­za el pecho sobre el que ella había apoya­do las manos en busca de equilibrio.

—Te he echado de menos —consiguió su­surrar Sesshomaru sin retirar la mano de la nuca de Kagome—. Te he echado mucho de menos...

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Kagome alzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y oyó el ruido sordo del maletín que llevaba en la otra mano cuando cayó sobre la madera del escalón. Notaba su cuerpo pegado al de ella, los latidos de su corazón. Sesshomaru la besó una y otra vez y siguió besándola hasta que se convirtió en lo único que quedaba en pie de un mundo que se había esfumado bajo las rodillas temblorosas de Kagome.

Pasó bastante rato hasta que él levantó su boca ardiente y ella pudo mirarlo con sus ojos todavía entrecerrados. Lo veía todo borroso.

—¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo no puedo dormir¿Sabes lo que es acostarse solo y desear a alguien tanto que acabas sintien­do como si te estuvieran cortando en dos con una sierra?

—No funcionará —susurró Kagome casi temerosa de disfrutar de la felicidad que se abría ante ella.

—Yo me encargaré de que funcione —dijo él con un susurro estrangulado y volvió a bajar su boca hacia la de ella—. Cariño...

Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás y en­treabrió los labios para recibirlo. Él se in­corporó bruscamente; en sus ojos ardían el deseo y la frustración.

—¿Estáis listos? —preguntó kikyo que sur­gió de pronto en el piso de arriba. Llevaba un vestido de chiffon rosa que favorecía su cutis y resaltaba su figura delgada—. ¡Hola, Sesshomaru¡Bienvenido! —añadió, y vio cómo éste se apartaba de Kagome con renuencia y recogía del suelo el maletín—. Los invitados empezarán a llegar en se­guida.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro ronco y con­siguió dirigir a kikyo una sonrisa cansada.

—Si te parece que así voy bien vestido, iré a dejar el maletín y en seguida bajo.

—Estás estupendo así¿verdad, Kagome? —murmuró kikyo, y miró la cara ruborizada de su hermana que había girado la cabeza y miraba hacia lo alto de la escalera.

—Estupendo —reconoció ésta.

—Tan sólo deja que vaya a deshacerme de este maletín —murmuró Sesshomaru sin molestarse en disimular el deseo que cu­bría su rostro.

—Adelante —respondió Kikyo y guiñó un ojo a Kagome—. Yo me ocuparé de todo —añadió cuando sonó el timbre de la puer­ta y se apresuró a bajar.

Se abrió otra puerta del piso superior y Inuyasha apareció en el pasillo enderezándose la corbata con una mano. Sonrió al cuadro que formaban Sesshomaru y Kagome que se­guían sin moverse en medio de la escalera.

—Hola —saludó—. Estáis los dos estupen­dos. ¿kikyo ha bajado ya? Voy a buscarla¿venís? —dijo por encima del hombro cuando ya estaba más abajo que ellos. Sesshomaru seguía mirando a Kagome, la cual no se había movido ni un milímetro.

—Dentro de un momento. Primero tene­mos que dejar el maletín —respondió a su hermano.

—¿Que tenéis que qué? —preguntó Inuyasha boquiabierto.

—Cariño, han llegado los invitados —dijo kikyo alegremente indicándole con la mano que se reuniera con ella.

—¿Eh¡Ah, sí, claro! —se apresuró a lle­gar abajo.

—De... deberíamos bajar —susurró Kagome. Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no. Ahora no. Te necesito.

Ella intentó encontrar una respuesta pero no sabía qué responder.

Otra puerta se abrió y apareció Izaioy con un vestido de color melocotón y escote victoriano. Fue hasta ellos y levan­tó una ceja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Estáis bloqueando el paso¿Por qué no vais a peinaros un poco antes de bajar?

—¿Es una disculpa más convincente que dejar el maletín? —preguntó Sesshomaru cuan­do pasó a su lado.

—Tu padre y yo siempre la usábamos —aseguró—. ¿Te importa que vaya dando la enhorabuena a Kikyo por su próxima boda?

Él suspiró al tiempo que veía cómo los invitados iban pasando por el vestíbulo camino del salón.

—Como tú quieras —dijo y tomó a Kagome de la mano—. Parece que lo ha organi­zado todo muy bien.

—Y que lo digas —fue la respuesta satis­fecha. Sesshomaru apretó la mano de Kagome mientras la arrastraba escaleras arriba y hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Ella era consciente de cómo el deseo la devoraba y corría para poder mantenerse al paso de Sesshomaru.

Éste abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ellos. Tiró el maletín al suelo y la alzó en bra­zos. Ella no se resistió, dejó que él la pusie­ra encima de una mullida colcha de color crema. Al cabo de un instante, Sesshomaru se tumbó a su lado al tiempo que se quitaba la corbata y se desabrochaba la camisa.

—Se te va a arrugar —murmuró mientras lo ayudaba a despojarse de chaqueta y ca­misa.

—Al cuerno las arrugas —dijo, y sus ma­nos impacientes le bajaron el vestido has­ta la cintura. A continuación fundió su boca con la de ella.

Kagome apenas podía pensar cuando por fin él levantó la cabeza. Tenía la boca un poco hinchada por el feroz ardor de la de Sesshomaru; el cuerpo, lánguido; las piernas, temblorosas.

—¿Tan pronto paramos? —susurró.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru la devoraban, ab­sorbían todos los detalles, desde su preciosa melena azcabache despeinada hasta la maravillosa desnudez de su cuerpo de cin­tura para arriba.

—Bueno —murmuró con una ligera son­risa—, tenemos que aparecer en algún mo­mento.

Ella se arqueó sinuosamente y sonrió al ver el modo en que los ojos de Sesshomaru se oscurecían mientras seguían ese movi­miento.

—Eres una bruja —gruñó y llevó la boca junto a la de ella hasta sentir que los la­bios de Kagome temblaban y se separaban.

Cuando el beso terminó, ella le agarró la cabeza, la llevó contra sus senos y lo besó en el pelo.

—Te quiero —susurró. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró con cara angustiada.

—Creía que había matado tus sentimien­tos hacia mí —admitió—. Te juro que no quería reaccionar así. Es que me obcequé y me dejé llevar, y después no hacía más que lamentarme. Quería pedirte disculpas y lo intenté antes de que nos marcháramos de Shisuoka pero no me dejabas acercarme a ti —cerró los ojos—. ¡Dios, pensé que nunca me dejarías volver a acercarme a ti!

Ella le acarició la boca con sus dedos sua­ves y lo miró con ojos llenos de adoración.

—Estaba asustada —admitió—. Temía que tu mundo y el mío fueran incompatibles.

—Nosotros los haremos compatibles —prometió él, y rozó con los labios su des­nudez. Ella tembló—. Vamos a casarnos, Kagome. Espero que estés de acuerdo pero si no es así, te llevaré al altar aunque sea a rastras por mucho que grites y patalees. Saldríamos en todos los periódicos, sería una gran publicidad para tu película.

—Pero destrozaría tu imagen conserva­dora —le recordó ella—. Tu junta directi­va...

Él tomó su cara entre las manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Te quiero —dijo en tono terminante y lleno de énfasis—. A usted, señora Takagashi, y a su famoso alter ego, y no hay nada más importante en mi vida. Ni la empresa, ni mi cuenta bancaria. Nada.

Ella notaba que las lágrimas rebasaban sus ojos.

—No llores —susurró secándole las lá­grimas con sus labios, amorosos y cáli­dos—. Todo va a salir de maravilla.

—Pero casi se estropea —señaló ella.

—Sí —admitió—, pero afortunadamente tengo una madre con una mente retorcida y un gran corazón que me conoce mejor que yo mismo.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Sabías que el ataque era fingido?

Él sonrió.

—Claro que sí. Pero notarás que le seguí la corriente sin vacilar. Estaba aún más in­teresado que ella en que vinieras a Tokio.

Kagome hizo un puchero.

—No veo por qué. Los primero días aquí, te pasabas la vida fuera de casa...

—Porque quería que me echaras de me­nos, al menos la mitad de lo que yo te echa­ba a ti —admitió con un susurro ronco—. Me conformaba con verte cuando volvía a casa o cuando iba a espiarte al lago.

—¿Me espiabas?

—No tenía más remedio —confesó pe­gándola a él y la razón se podía leer en su rostro—. A veces sentía una necesidad enorme de verte.

—Ya lo sé —susurró—. Cuando te enfa­daste conmigo, la vida perdió de pronto todo su brillo...

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la boca de Sesshomaru descendió sobre la suya con una ternura dolorosa. La apoyó sobre las almohadas y su cuerpo cubrió el de ella con un deseo enfebrecido.

Kagome le hundió los dedos en el pelo negro y le sujetaba la cabeza mientras el beso se prolongaba y se hacía cada vez más profundo. El cuerpo de Sesshomaru la aplastaba contra el colchón.

—Te necesito —dijo él con suavidad. Su respiración estaba entremezclada con la de ella. Sus dedos le acariciaban los se­nos, la cintura, las caderas, saboreando la suavidad de su piel y la firmeza de sus músculos.

—Nos van a echar en falta —consiguió decir Kagome pero la fiebre la devoraba a ella también, y todo el deseo y el amor clamaba por expresarse y por alcanzar sa­tisfacción. Las manos de Sesshomaru le enmarcaron la cara; sus ojos buscaron los de ella y la miró con intensidad.

—Noto qué es lo que quieres —dijo con voz profunda, muy quieto—. Igual que tú sientes qué es lo que deseo yo. No puedo ocultarlo. Puedo dejar que te levantes pero me sentiré como si me cortaran un brazo, y eso tampoco puedo ocultártelo. Llevo mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer y te deseo tanto que casi estoy tem­blando.

Ella ya se había dado cuenta. Y hacía que se sintiera extrañamente triunfante la conciencia de poder encender ese deseo que sólo ella podía satisfacer. Quería a Sesshomaru de un modo casi insoportable y, a pesar del ligero nerviosismo que le produ­cía entregarse a un hombre sexualmente, no quería negarse. Se obligó a relajarse. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarlo y su respiración se hizo más lenta y más profunda.

—Por favor, no tengas muchas expecta­tivas —susurró y una sonrisa tímida flore­ció en su boca—. Va a ser difícil, incluso siendo tú.

—Te quiero —dijo él con sencillez—. Concéntrate en eso y recuerda que es una forma de expresar amor.

Un calor dulce se fue apoderando lenta­mente del cuerpo de Kagome según él la to­caba. Los ojos plateados de Sesshomaru expresaban adoración, su cara era pura ternura.

—Aquí —murmuró él, y rodó y se tumbó de espaldas en el colchón—. Tócame. De la manera que quieras, atrévete. Como si fueras una de tus heroínas —añadió con pi­cardía. Ella esbozó una sonrisa mientras sus manos lo acariciaban.

—Mis heroínas están siempre muy ena­moradas —le recordó—, y sólo hacen el amor con un hombre. No me gusta la pro­miscuidad.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —murmuró—. Al final, leí una de tus novelas, y me dio es­peranzas. Pensé que si podías escribir es­cenas tan ardientes, serías capaz de vi­vir...

—Cállate —susurró. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Posó su boca sobre la de él pere­zosamente y sonrió cuando notó que los labios de Sesshomaru se movían, se abrían y respondían con un beso profundo y satis­factorio.

—Creía que ahora me tocaba a mí —mur­muró. Las manos de Sesshomaru fueron hasta su cintura. La levantó y la hizo tumbarse so­bre él.

—Adelante —replicó—. Sólo estaba ha­ciendo algunas... sugerencias —añadió con un brillo en la mirada mientras sus manos le agarraban las nalgas y las pre­sionaban contra sus caderas.

Ella gimió intensamente y las pupilas se le dilataron ante la repentina intimidad. Las bromas desaparecieron bruscamente. Él le hundió los dedos en el pelo y atrapó su boca al tiempo que la hacía rodar hacia un lado y la tumbaba de espaldas. Se des­lizó sobre su cuerpo palpitante.

—Ahora —le susurró junto a la boca—, te voy a demostrar lo que una mujer siente cuando está con su hombre. Te haré tem­blar de deseo y luego lo satisfaré. Voy a darte tanto placer que la idea de que las manos de otro hombre puedan llegar a to­carte te parecerá inconcebible...

—¡Sesshomaru! —gimió mientras sus manos la tocaban de un modo desconocido para ella hasta entonces. El cuerpo de Sesshomaru encen­día el suyo como si fuera de madera seca, levantando chispas que la hacían arder.

—Bésame así —susurró él y su lengua la atrapó en un ritmo sensual mientras retira­ba las prendas que todavía se interponían entre ambos.

Ella notó el repentino contacto de su carne desnuda como quien recibe una des­carga de alto voltaje. Abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró a través de la nebulosa de placer que la envolvía.

—Esto es sólo el principio —aseguró Sesshomaru. Sus manos la levantaron, la acariciaron... y sonrió ante la reacción que leyó en la cara de Kagome, en sus empaña­dos ojos —. Así será el resto de nuestras vidas. Déjame enseñarte.

Ella retuvo la respiración y trató de de­cirle cuánto lo quería y que lo querría siempre, pero una oleada de placer la atra­vesó, y lo único que pudo hacer fue aga­rrarlo, gritar y temblar como una cuerda que vibra mientras él le enseñaba cómo complacerlo a su vez. Ella gimió con de­senfreno, con urgencia, y oyó su propia voz como si fuera un eco del placer que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, un placer platea­do y exquisitamente dulce.

—Esto es el amor —susurró Sesshomaru junto a su boca, y fueron las últimas palabras que penetraron en su mente antes de que su cuerpo se viera atrapado en un huracán de sensaciones, un frenesí que la hacía tensar­se y luego se encrespaba, fuera de control.

Ella gritó con voz ronca y lo abrazó para pegar su cuerpo al de Sesshomaru tanto como fuera posible, y fue como si se ex­traviara en él por completo. Se volvieron uno solo, de un modo que muchas veces había leído pero no había creído que fuera posible hasta ese momento. Y era amor. Total. Absoluto.

—No lo sabía —susurró temblando entre sus brazos.

Él depositaba besos tiernos y delicados en su frente, sus párpados cerrados, sus pó­mulos, sus labios hinchados. El desenfre­nado palpitar de sus corazones comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, y él seguía abrazán­dola con ternura, como si fuera un tesoro.

—Yo tampoco, preciosa —susurró junto a su boca. Vio cómo ella abría los ojos y la mirada que intercambiaron fue tan íntima como el contacto entre sus cuerpos sacia­dos—, porque nunca había estado enamo­rado. Hasta ahora.

Kagome le tocó la cara, maravillada, y él cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia más intensamente.

—Te quiero —murmuró ella, y esas pala­bras fueron más sentidas que nunca—. Con todo mi corazón. En cuerpo y alma. Y quiero que tengamos muchos hijos.

Él abrió los ojos. Le retiró el pelo de los lados de la cara y los dedos le temblaron.

—Nunca pensé que pudiera amar de esta manera —confesó—. Te necesito tanto como respirar¿lo sabes?

—Es recíproco, cariño —replicó ella, y consiguió esbozar una temblorosa sonri­sa—. Quiero dártelo todo.

—Ya lo has hecho —le recordó él y una sonrisa suavizó su cara y su voz—. Y me imagino que esperarás que me porte como un caballero y me case contigo.

—¿Y arruinar una relación tan bonita? —dijo espantada. Él la señaló con la nariz y levantó una ceja.

—Sé que le gusta ser independiente, se­ñora Novelista Famosa —dijo—, pero si no accedes a casarte conmigo ahora mismo, te llevaré abajo y anunciaré en ese salón lleno de invitados que estás embarazada.

—¡Sesshomaru! —exclamó ella horroriza­da—. ¡No serás capaz!

—Ponme a prueba —desafió él—. Dios mío, eres un cúmulo de contradicciones. ¿Cuántos de tus lectores saben que tienes una mentalidad tan victoriana? A mí no me importaría contarlo todo. Tú, en cam­bio, te pones colorada sólo de pensarlo.

Kagome se rió avergonzada.

—Y a ti te pasa al revés —señaló—. Ay, Sesshomaru, los de la junta directiva se van a quedar de piedra¿no te das cuenta?

—Al cuerno con la junta directiva¿vas a casarte conmigo o no? —murmuró cu­briéndola de besos—. Piensa lo perpleja que se quedaría mi madre si le digo que a lo mejor estás embarazada... Y la verdad es que quizá lo estés ya —susurró en su boca y apoyó una mano en su vientre.

—Un poco impaciente¿no? —bromeó pero la idea la hacía estremecerse de emo­ción.

—El mes que viene cumpliré cuarenta —murmuró él—. ¿En serio te parece un poco prematuro? Si es así, puedo...

—No, no me parece prematuro —respon­dió y lo hizo callar con un beso—. Yo tam­bién quiero formar una familia. Y tengo un traje de cristianar de mi abuela...

—Los Youkay también tenemos uno —replicó él. Y sonrió—. Quiero diez.

—¿Diez¡Ay! —exclamó cuando las ma­nos de Sesshomaru se movieron.

—Podemos regatear —se rió con ganas—. ¿Cuántos quieres?

La magia volvía a tener efecto sobre ella.

—Diez —dijo riéndose—. Doce, quince... Los que quieras, pero bésame.

Él sonrió con aire triunfante y su boca se posó amorosamente en la de Kagome.

Los invitados acababan de dar cuenta de la ensalada y se estaba sirviendo el pri­mer plato cuando Sesshomaru y Kagome apare­cieron en el comedor, tomados de la mano y agradecidos porque nadie hubiera ad­vertido su llegada.

Izaioy se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

—Ya era hora —les espetó y luego son­rió—. Pero miraos un poco, por favor...

—Fue sugerencia tuya —le recordó Sesshomaru con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Estáis más despeinados que antes —re­plicó su madre—. Sólo os perdonaré si de­cís la palabra mágica.

Él alzó una de sus espesas cejas.

—¿Boda? —sugirió concisamente. La anciana resplandeció y abrazó a Kagome con verdadero cariño.

—Te dije que mis hijos eran sensatos —se rió—. Sesshomaru es capaz de reconocer lo bueno cuando lo tiene delante.

—Bah, no se trata de eso —le confesó Kagome con una mirada pícara dirigida a Sesshomaru—. Es que ha cedido a mis encantos y ahora tendré que casarme con él.

Izaioy frunció los labios mientras miraba a su hijo.

—¿No te da vergüenza? —preguntó—. ¡Pensará que eres un hombre fácil!

Él se echó a reír y rodeó a su madre con un brazo y a Kagome con el otro.

—¿Pensarlo? Ya lo sabe —sonrió a Kagome y le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Vamos a comer, estoy muerto de hambre!

* * *

Por Fin! Aqui os traigo el final de esta historia...espero que os haya gustado mucho y que haya merecido la pena publicarlo...muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! 


End file.
